Lone Wolf a warriors journey
by CT7567Rules
Summary: Everyone has a personal journey. For some its trying to overcome a fear they have had for a long time, for others its having the courage to admit their feelings for the one they love. But for the Lone Wolf, its his fight against the growing darkness inside him. When the one he cares about is taken hostage, will he stay in the light or fall to the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, enjoying the holidays. This is CT7567Rules coming at you with another part of my lone wolf series. This story will be completely original and may take longer than usual.**

 **I can promise you however that there will be plenty of action, a bit of love between a certain clone and a certain mercenary, revelations of our heroes' past, a lot of action movie material used and my version of a certain power armor we all know and love with some changes here and there. I will accept any ideas of thoughts you readers have for my story and will see if I can squeeze them into my story. Just no lemon material, also if any of you have names and numbers for original clone troopers, send them my way and I can see what I can do.**

 **This story, the first story and the rest of the series are not self-insert stories, this is pure fiction.**

 **With that out of the way, I present the first chapter of Lone Wolf: A Warriors Journey.**

 **Star Wars and all material belong to Disney and Lucas films. I only own my original characters.**

Chapter 1: Battle of Alderaan

 _First person view_

" _Earth, birth place of humanity. A species capable of great violence and great destruction. From Gettysburg, Sand Creek, Verdun, Gallipoli, Okinawa, Normandy, Stalingrad, the Tet offensive and Fallujah, mankind has fought with great courage and great ruthlessness. For in their quest to protect themselves, humanity has developed many dangerous weapons. From chemical to nuclear, the humans of earth often never question the effects of their actions. But in another galaxy, wars and conflicts often see the intervention of the jedi, a group dedicated to the protection of all living species in the universe. Using conflict as a last resort, jedi are known for being peacekeepers. But that changed when the sith returned and the clone wars began. In this war, I have learned much about the force, the power both jedi and sith use and have began to learn more about myself. But our worlds share a secret past, the jedi have been to earth before."_

 _Normal point of view_

April 10th, 2018

0500 hours

Tatooine orbit

High above the desert planet, a GR75 medium transport stayed silent. Docked at many of the airlocks were five Class VI bulk freighters belonging to the Black Sun crime syndicate. The crew of the freighter had intercepted a transmission indicating a possible separatist attack on republic allied planet. Paid by a member of the Trade Federation, one of the supporters of the separatist alliance, the Black Sun had taken the entire crew hostage and was supposed to destroy the ship and the intercepted transmission. Instead, the Black Sun double crossed their client's, contacted the republic and threatened to kill the crew unless they were paid one million unmarked credits in three planetary rotations.

Approaching from the starboard side, a YT-1300 freighter silently docked at one of the portside airlocks and its crew made its way into the bowels of the freighter, silently taking down any black sun goons and droids they came across.

In the main cargo hold, the crew of the ship sat in a containment field, frightened by the mere thought of what the black sun would do to them if they proved to be uncooperative. Outside the field, a Falleen male held one of the crew members, the first mate in a pair of binders and was sending a message to the republic senate. "We had these men for too long." He began as above in the rafters; the crew of the YT freighter began to take up positions on all sides of the cargo hold. "Three days. Too, too long. Someone here must pay, Now. Your senate had time to pay, but its clear that you do not care about your citizens." The member of the black sun went on, as another member a Mandalorian kicked the first mate in the gut causing him to fall down in pain.

"The blood they bleed, IS FOR YOU!" he shouted as he prepared to bring down his Vibrosword on the first mates neck, only to stop when a large duffle bag was thrown to the ground causing the living and droid members of the black sun to raise their blasters to where the bag came from, as red beams pointed towards the sword wielding criminal.

Getting his companions to calm down, the Falleen looked up to the rafters and asked "Who's that?" A second later, a reply came from above. "There's your money, release the hostages." The voice responded revealing the speaker to be a man. "How much?" the criminal asked. "Two" the voice replied as the lights came on and revealed Barney Ross, leader of the expendables and uncle to the Lone wolf, armed with a POF 416 assault rifle with CAA FVG5 folding grip and reflex sight and Gunner Jensen, the groups explosives expert with a HK417 assault rifle with an under-barrel HK M320 grenade launcher and laser sights aimed at the criminals. "Your too late. We want four million unmarked credits." Mandalorian responded as he motioned for a zabrak member to go up and check the rafters for any other intruders.

"Well what do you know a greedy crook." Lee Christmas, the groups sniper and knife thrower said silently over the comlink as Billy Candle, the groups expert pilot, used his knife to kill the black sun member quietly before raising the alarm. Lee kept his HK PSG-1 sniper rifle trained on one of the black sun droids standing nearby the containment field, while Billy, after disposing of the body aimed his HK91 assault rifle, modified to fire .308 rounds at another black sun droid.

On the right rafters, Hale Caesar the groups heavy weapons specialist and Lincoln Clay, the groups scout kept their SIG SG552 assault rifle with under-barrel M26 Shotgun and HK21 GPMG trained on several black sun soldiers with a LS-150 repeater guns. Lincoln cursed under his breath and was tempted to pull the trigger, but decided to wait for the right moment to fire. The last thing he wanted on his mind was knowing he got several innocent people killed for being reckless.

On the rear rafters, waiting for the right moment to repel down and catch the black sun members by surprise, Ray McCall the Expendables medic and close quarters expert and Cassie Cage, the units hand to hand combat expert and only female member attached compensators onto their MP7 and TDI Vector Submachine Guns and waited for Barney's signal to repel down and take out the enemy.

All four groups tapped their commlinks, trying to figure out their next move. Barney just turned his attention back to the black sun goon with the hostage. "Last chance! Take it or leave it." Barney shouted as Gunner loaded a 40mm grenade into the M320 and prepared for the worst. "WE WANT THE MONEY NOW!" the black sun soldier shouted as he prepared to bring his blade down on the first mate. Gunner had enough waiting around and gripped his rifle tight. "Warning shot!" he declared as he aimed his rifle and fired. "NO!" Barney shouted, but surprisingly, Gunners grenade impacted several feet away from the criminal and hostage. "That's just a taste of what you will get. Surrender and no one gets hurt." Gunner exclaimed as Barney let out a collective sigh of relief, he feared he was going to see a repeat of an incident back on earth when Gunner used to be a drug addict, but when Roberts mom was murdered he cleaned himself up for his nephew.

The black sun forces were unimpressed and immediately opened fired on the mercenary's they could see. Taking cover behind several metal barriers, Gunner and Barney tossed two flashbang grenades and two droid poppers, blinding the black sun forces and shutting down their droids just as the lights went down. ' _Proxy shut the power down.'_ Barney thought to himself as he and Gunner put on their night vision googles and repelled down into the cargo hold, followed by the others and began to take out the Black Sun forces one by one.

Gunner fired a burst from his 417 cutting down two black sun soldiers, before he fired another burst of 7.62mm rounds cutting down a third soldier who had gotten a beat on where they were and was about to fire his LS-150. Soon the lights came back on, and Gunner and Barney soon found themselves surrounded by no less than fifty black sun soldiers and droids.

"The two of you made a grave mistake trying to take all of us on." A Trandoshan said as he hissed and aimed his E5 blaster at the two mercenaries. "Now you will die." He added. "Two of us? I think you mean eight of us." Barney said as he Gunner hit the deck as Cassie and the others unleashed a torrent of bullets from the rafters, cutting down the black sun forces in a matter of seconds. Soon all the black sun forces were dead and the hostages safe. "Nice work people." Barney called up to the others in the rafters. "You too Proxy." He added as a blueish gray droid with yellow optics entered the cargo hold and soon deactivated the containment field surrounding the crew of the freighter. "I was glad to be of assistance General Ross." Proxy responded as he exited the cargo hold and made his way back to the Albatross.

"Who's the captain?" Ray asked as he began to tend to the wounded crew members. "Our captain was killed when the Black Sun attacked us." The first mate responded sadly. "I flew with him for nearly ten years and now he is gone." Cassie stepped up and placed her hand on the first mate's shoulders. "We will make sure the transmission you intercepted is brought back to the republic. We will honor your captain." She said.

Once the injured crewmen were treated and the Black Sun freighters detached from the airlocks, the Albatross detached from the freighter, jumped to hyperspace after informing Republic command that the planet the droids were going to invade, was Alderaan.

Alderaan

April 18th

1420 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Alderaan, a planet well known for its devotion to peace and as a longtime member of the republic was under siege.

Eight days ago, Bail Organa, the senator of his people had received word that the separatists were planning an attack on his home world. Know that his people needed him, he returned home and began to organize a coalition to protect his people. Four days later a separatist battle fleet had launched a surprise invasion catching the planet off guard. Not wanting to abandon his people for his own wellbeing, Bail stayed behind and helped defend his home world and became a symbol for the people to rise up against this invasion.

On Coruscant, the senate kept debating on whether to assist Alderaan or let it fend for themselves. A vote was put forward and many senators voted in favor of assisting Alderaan and a large fleet consisting of the 212th, 501st and 104th were dispatched to break the separatist assault of the planet.

As republic cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and began to assault the enemy with a barrage of Turbo Laser fire, fighter and bomber squadrons led by Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon engaged the droid fighters and provided cover, while Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with the newest generals of the republic army; the Expendables raced towards the planet with clone troopers ready for battle.

Soaring over the mountains near the capital city, republic gunships speed towards the raging battle while inside clones primed their weapons and prepared for combat as General Kenobi gave out the orders. "Once we land our objective is to defend the capital and push the droid forces back before they capture senator Organa. He is vital to his people and his capture could force his world to join the separatist cause." Obi-Wan explained as enemy anti-aircraft fire began to bracket the gunships.

Two gunships were shot down, killing all those aboard but the remaining gunships pressed forward. "Flak is really heavy." One of the pilots called out as the capital came closer and closer into view.

Soon the formation of gunships arrived at the capital and troopers began to pour out and take up defensive positions along the barriers that the coalition had built. Lincoln, with his MK48 laid down suppressing fire, while Ray, Kix and several other medics pulled the injured coalition forces away from the battle and give them the medical attention they needed.

From a nearby building, Billy with his AEK 971 slung over his back and pair of binoculars called out targets for Lee to take out with his Barret M82. As Lee fired a .50 BMG round at a squad of B1 battle droids, he trained his sights on a squad of super battle droids and fired. The shot penetrated the droids armor it took down another droid behind it. One after another, Lee downed five super battle droids and was about to fire at another squad when battle droids appeared behind the two. As Billy fired his rifle at the droids further back, Lee drew back his fist and punched the first droid in the face with his brass knuckles before grabbing the droid's blaster and gunned them down in an instant. "Got to love the classic's." he said to Billy as he turned to sniping the droids.

Down below, Gunner aimed his MK 153 rocket launcher at an incoming AAT and fired. As the rocket zoomed towards the tank, a battle droid fired at him only for blaster bolt to be deflected back by Obi-Wan as the 83mm rocket impacted the tank, destroying it and taking several nearby battle droids with it. As a MTT crashed through the trees, Gunner fired another rocket at the transport, impacting just as the transport began to deploy its complement of battle droids.

Nearby, Bail fired his DH-17 at a group of approaching droids. As a nearby soldier fell to blaster fire, Bail kept firing his pistol at the approaching droids, using short controlled bursts to keep his blaster from overheating. He had downed another droid, when a B2-HA super battle droid fired its rocket launcher, exploding a few feet away from the senator but knocked him back hard. As the droids prepared to apprehend the senator, a whirring sound was heard from behind. Bail turned his head and saw Hale Caesar wielding a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon with a power pack on his back, sprayed bolts of blue particles, cutting the droids down and saving the senator. "GE134 or Z6, these bitches will solve all your problems." He said to himself as he helped Bail back to his feet and continued to fire as the two made their way back further into the town.

Further back in town on the right flank, Cassie fired her HK XM29's grenade launcher at a group of approaching destroyer droids. As she reloaded her weapons launcher she spotted a group of commando droids heading for the artillery cannons that were just dropped off. Slapping her grenade launchers magazine into place, she charged towards the droids firing short controlled bursts of 5.56mm rounds at the enemy, taking them down before they knew what hit them. During her charge, she failed to notice the commando droid behind her. The droid used its Vibroblade to knock her rifle out of her hands and kicked her in the gut, knocking her to the ground. As the droid prepared to bring its blade down on her neck, a blue and white helmet hit the droids head, getting its attention before being gunned down by several bursts of blaster fire. Cassie turned and saw her savior was Rex. "You alright general?" Rex asked as he picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head. "I'm fine." Cassie replied as she picked up her rifle, trying to hide the fact that she had just blushed after seeing Rex's face. The sound of an artillery salvo brought her back to reality as the two made their way back to the cannons and began to give the droids some more damage.

On the left flank, Barney spotted several approaching Trade Federation dropships coming in for a landing as Hyena bombers flew over head and headed for the AV-7 cannons and SPHA walkers that were hammering the advancing enemy armor. As he fired his twin Kimber Gold pistols at the approaching battle droids, the sound of a pair of twin vectored thrusters filled the air as he looked up and spotted the Azura Angel flying in from 11o'clock high, firing its four wing mounted laser cannons at the Hyena formation, destroying them seconds before they could drop their payload. "Kids a good pilot." Barney said to himself as he holstered his pistols, unslung his N4 Diplomat and fired a burst of rifle fire at an approaching B2 battle droid.

From the cockpit of his fighter, the Lone Wolf spotted a group of enemy dropships attempting to land three clicks away from the town where the fight was occurring. Turning hard left, Robert's targeting computer beeped, confirming he had a missile lock on the dropships. "Fox 1, Fox 1." He called out as he fired a salvo of eight proton torpedoes at the dropships knocking out their shields. "Enemy big rigs are vulnerable. Slingshot, Silverbolt, Skydive, Fireflight, Air Raid you are clear to engage." He called over the com channel as he pulled out of his run and began to chase after a squad of vulture droids that were attempting to strafe the artillery.

As he fired his four cannons at the fighters, he nearly rammed one of the fighters from behind, reduced his speed and fired a three second burst sending the droid fighter hurtling to the ground below just as the two dropships exploded off his left side. "We have the airspace locked down sergeant. You need to get down and help the ground forces." Anakin called over the comlink. "Roger that. R4, open the canopy." Robert replied as R4-M8, his copilot and partner opened his fighter's cockpit before jumping out of his fighter and began to free fall to the battle below.

As he plummeted towards the ground below, Robert began to think about the recent events that transpired after the battle of Nod Kartha. For nearly a month, he helped his aunt and uncles adjust to the new world they were in. It was difficult at first, but soon the Expendables knew everything they needed to know. He watched as Master Plo and Anakin taught them how fly a starfighter and was amazed at the skills of his family, like him they all had flying in their blood.

As they were mercenaries, there was of course some distrust from higher ranking republic military officials. To many mercenaries are driven by one thing; money, but thanks to the support from Admirals Killian and Yularen, the Expendables soon gained the trust of the republic command but there were still a few who didn't trust them.

Being made generals in the army, Robert remembered Barney's promise to the jedi order that they would fight till their last breath for the freedom of the galaxy. " _Barney and the others will never go back on their word."_ Robert thought to himself, as he landed on a vulture droid that was below his fall. Pulling out his twin lightsabers, Robert jumped off the right side and slashed at its wing, sending the fighter into a death spiral before he deactivated his sabers and continued to fall to the ground. "Ground forces, I am on the scene. Have my order ready for pick-up." He called over the comlink as he slowed his decent with the force and landed in the scorched forest, before speeding over to the battle.

Cassie heard Robert over the comlink and motioned for a trooper to bring up the weapons he called his 'order'. Robert had request a FN-SCAR-H with a M68 Aimpoint scope, Grippod foregrip and forty-five round magazine and a M249 SAW with a holographic sight, synthetic stock, handguard and two hundred round drum magazine to be ready incase he was needed on the ground.

As the clone brought the weapons over, a Hailfire tank exploded as Robert, deflecting enemy fire ran forward towards the republic lines and hunkered down behind the barrier Cassie was using for cover. "Sorry I am late, traffic was murder." He said as he pulled his weapons and ammo over to him with the force and began to unleash hell on the droid forces. A burst of 7.62x51mm rifle fire from his SCAR-H downed an approaching Super Battle droid that was about to fire its arm mounted rocket launcher at their position, and then snapped his sights to another SBD and fired two three round bursts downing a second droid before downing two B1 battle droids with a full-auto burst emptying his current magazine.

As he reloaded his rifle, he spotted three platoons of battle droids flanking left heading towards Ahsoka's position ahead of Barney and his groups location. "Rabid dogs making a dash for a mother and her pups on the right." Robert said to his aunt who had just finished reloading her rifle and lobbed a M67 grenade at an approaching squad of B1 battle droids. "Permission to put them down?" he asked. "Permission granted." Cassie said as Robert sprinted left and made his way to Ahsoka's position.

In the rubble of one of the buildings, Ahsoka and two of her five squads had set up a rocket position and were about to target a group of approaching AATs' when the sound of E5 blaster fire broken her concentration. The enemy platoons had managed to catch them by surprise and began to fire. As quick as she could, she brought up her saber and began to deflect the droids fire back at them while her men prepared to fire their launchers at the enemy tanks. One of the troopers was killed by a stray shot from one of the droids and was unable to fire his launcher. As more and more of her men were killed, the sound of machine gun fire from behind caught the droids off guard as they were mowed down by an entire magazine from Roberts SAW.

Pulling back the slide and loading up a new magazine, Robert quickly dived into the remains of the building and took cover behind a partially destroyed wall. "You ok Snips?" Robert asked Ahsoka as he bent down and retrieved the fallen rocket launcher. "Very funny. The tinnies caught us by surprise and were able to divert our focus away from the tanks." Ahsoka replied as she picked up another fallen rocket launcher. "Well at least they didn't kill you and the rest of your men." Robert said as he fired his launcher at one of the two remaining AAT's, destroying it just as Ahsoka fired her launcher and destroyed the last tank.

Discarding the launcher, Robert took out his SCAR-H and fired at an approaching group of STAP's coming in from five o'clock high destroying four of them and sending the fifth one crashing down only a few inches away from him and Ahsoka. As he targeted another squad of droids, he spotted a green and white tactical droid on a Flitknot speeder bike attempting to flee the battle.

Slinging his SCAR-H over his shoulder, Robert used the force to flip a nearby fallen 74-Z speeder biker upright and primed its engines. "We got a runner fleeing the battle. I will pursue it; the battle is almost over." Robert called out to Ahsoka. She nodded and Robert soon sped away after the tactical droid.

Traveling at 360 to 500 kilometers per hour is good for recon patrols, but trying to stay at top speed when one is traveling through a burning forest with artillery fire raining down on retreating forces is something only a crazy person would do. Fortunately for Robert, he likes crazy, but this took the cake. Any wrong move or turn he would make would be his last, so he had no room for error in his chase.

A few feet ahead, he spotted a pair of STAP's heading back towards the enemy landing zone. Pushing his speeders speed to 375 kilometers per hour, Robert closed the gap between him and the STAP's and fired a burst of bright blue blaster bolts from his speeders Ax-20 blaster cannon, downing the STAP's in a matter of seconds. He then noticed blaster bolts coming from behind, turning his head back he realized he had picked up two STAP's on his tail.

Using the one of the foot petals on both the left and right of his speeder, Robert reduced his speed and drifted back behind the enemy aerial platforms and fired a barrage of cannon fire at the STAP on the left, damaging its controls and sending it colliding with the one on the right. "Droids may be programed, but having a living being behind one of these beast's is what makes them less advanced then a living pilot." He said to himself as pushed his speeder to 450 kilometers per hour and barely missed slamming into one of the tree's that was pushed over by a destroyed MTT transport.

Soon he the tactical droid in his sights, leaving the forest and making its way toward a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle. "If that droid gets on the shuttle we will lose any intel it might be carrying in its memory banks." Robert exclaimed as he pushed his speeder to 500 kilometers per hour and was soon on the tactical droid's right flank. No sooner had he caught up to the droid, the shuttle explodes as soaring above the wreckage was Anakin. Sending a two-figure salute, Robert caught up with the droid and turned his head towards the droid.

"PULL OVER!" Robert shouted, but the droid didn't pull over, instead he used his speeder and tried to ram Robert into a nearby boulder. Reducing his speed and getting on the droids left flank, Robert avoided the boulder and brought out his blue saber. Slicing the back of the speeder, the droid fell off the speeder and landed in a puddle of mud from the previous rain fall the other day. As he brought his speeder to a stop, several gunships arrived and began to search the shuttle remains for any surviving droids as Robert made his way over to the damaged tactical droid and rejoined his family and comrades. "Punk-ass droids." Gunner said as he spat on the wrecked speeder. "Any last words before you lose power?" Robert asked the droid.

The droid just looked up to his would-be captors before he spoke. "This is not over yet. The separatists will destroy you and your elite unit." The droid said as his sensors flickered on and off due to the extensive damage. "That doesn't sound good." Rex said as he came up with several more of his brothers. "Not today." Robert said, as the droid shut down, never to be leading another attack again.

"Looks like the separatists will be going after you and your family." Anakin said as two 501st troopers took the tactical droid to a gunship ready for transport. "Whatever they are planning, it won't be enough to stop us." Robert said as he looked up towards the republic relief ships arriving to assist Senator Organa in rebuilding his homeworld.

Unbeknownst to any of them, in his secret lair on Coruscant Darth Sidious began to hatch a new plan. A plan that he believed would turn the only known user of Shining Finger to his side and aid him in his goal of destroying the Jedi order.

 **And that wraps up the first chapter of my second story in my Lonewolf series. For those who have played the force unleashed games, since I am going to have the empire not come into power I had Robert build Proxy as a means to help train him in lightsaber combat against future opponents, like Grievous and Ventress.**

 **Darth Sidious has his sights set on Robert, but what is his plan and what will it detail. Stay tuned for the next chapter of a warrior's journey.**

 **Next time, an evil plan is hatched, Boba is released from prison and begins a new chapter of his life. Remember to rate and view and I hope you all stay warm during the cold snap wherever you guys live and happy new year.**


	2. A dark plan

**Hey everyone its me again. Hope you all are staying warm cause its freezing where I am.**

 **I am proud to bring you all a new exciting chapter of my second lone wolf story. Last time, the droids launched an attack on Alderaan and were defeated by the republics clone army, but a threat to one Robert cares about was made. Who is the one he cares about and what do the sith have planned for our hero. Read and find out.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucas Films, I only own my original character.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A Dark Plan

April 24th 2018, 21BBY

Coruscant

0400 hours

 _Sidious's point of view_

Had it not been for the boy from earth and those damned mercenaries, Alderaan would have become a member of the separatist alliance. Alas, the republic had succeeded in defending that peaceful planet. As a former senator I have been to that world many times and have come to the conclusion; that world will become a thorn in my side in the future and must be eliminated.

Even now, the ultimate weapon, hidden away from the rest of the galaxy is being built as the jedi blindly do my biding and aid in hastening their own destruction. The years of peace have blinded them to the truth, and with my informant in the republic military the war drags on as I have planned. The senators in the senate that are secretly supporting the separatists and the ones who are using the war to fill their coffers, have proven useful in helping me destabilize the republic from the inside. When the time comes, the jedi will be destroyed and the sith will have total control of the galaxy and I will have a new apprentice.

Skywalker, 'The chosen one' the one destined to bring balance to the force, he will make an excellent sith lord. However, he still needs the proper guidance to the dark side. He resisted his urge to kill the sand people that caused his mothers death and has been in control of his emotions for some time. The care he shows for his padawan, that disgusting Torgruta could prove useful in turning him to the dark side. Her death could help bring him closer to the dark side, with the right help of course.

However, the earth boy, the one they call the Lone Wolf is a greater concern. I had thought the jedi that knew of my identity had died all those years ago above Florrum. I was wrong and somehow, she was sent to that pathetic back water planet. I finally silenced her and kept my identity hidden, but at the same time I felt a strong disturbance in the force from that world. Returning there every year yielded the needed information, she had a son strong in the force.

He was of little concern to me, but upon sensing his arrival into my galaxy I feel that he could be a worthy addition to my loyal followers. His strength in the force, his victory in defeating Sora Bulq and utilizing the ancient move Shining Finger, he would make an excellent assassin and back up in case Skywalker refuses to join me when the time comes.

The jedi believe that their temple is safe from those that would harm the sacred walls, but unbeknownst to them I have several sleeper agents amongst their temple guards. The weak-minded fools who believe that serving the jedi order as a guard is a great honor have no idea that every bit of information they have on the temple, they send it to me. One day, I will use that information to my advantage and destroy the temple. But for now, I bide my time and wait for when the jedi are at their weakest.

A datapad beeped and I was given new information about the child. It appears that he is close with Skywalkers padawan. Such a revolting thought, but one that intrigues me. Everyone had someone they care about to a certain degree. For parents it is their children. Teachers their students and for friends the thought of one of their friends in grave danger. In order to draw him closer to the dark side, I needed to keep him occupied so I could begin planning his decent into the darkness.

Fortunately, several members of the Pykes, the Black Sun and other criminal organizations who were loyal to me were on the planet and recently I discovered that the boy's aunt had developed feelings for the captain of the 501st. In order to ensure that he doesn't catch wind of my plan, a distraction would be needed to keep him occupied. A terrorist attack on Coruscant would have him focus on saving the innocent and would distract him from other matters.

" _I believe it is time I hire a bounty hunter that has a grudge against the padawan."_ I think, as I contact one of the galaxies deadliest bounty hunters. One who has the skills and training of a jedi, too take the torgruta hostage.

 _Normal point of view_

Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center

1456 hours

A month ago, he was driven by the desire for revenge. Revenge against the man who killed his father right in front of him. Now he was a changed boy. No longer did he desire revenge, now he only desired to forge his own path and become a different kind of man, but will carry many of his father's teachings.

Emerging from the prison complex and into the bright sunlight, Boba Fett was greeted by the one who helped him change his life. As he made his way over to the parked RGC-16 airspeeder, Boba noticed the smile on Roberts face and walked up to him.

"You were right." Boba said as he climbed into the speeder as Robert started the speeders twin engines. "Reading this did speak to me and it helped change my life." He then said as he pulled out the bible that Robert gave him the last time they met. "Glad to hear it." Robert replied as he speeder started up and began to head into the direction of the republic military barracks.

As the speeder flew amongst the traffic of Coruscant's busy traffic, Robert could tell Boba was feeling conflicted. "Something on your mind?" Robert asked as he flew over Dex's Diner, a popular diner located in a low-income area near the senate district, and watched as Dexter Jettster, an old friend of Obi-Wan's chased several punks out of his dinner with a spatula in one of his four hands. "Its just that, for the first time in my life I have no idea what to do. The Slave 1 is now a wreck on Florrum, Aurra and Bossk are either still in prison or off on a job and I have no means of which to support myself." Boba said as he glanced down at the diner as they flew past it and continued towards the senate district.

Robert pulled over to a nearby empty floating landing pad and looked a Boba. "When my mom died, I had support." He said to young Fett. "Really?" Boba asked as they approached sector G34 of the senate district, five miles from the jedi temple. "I had the support of my Dad's old army buddies and they treated me like their own. We did a lot together and even in the bad times we always pulled through. You aren't alone Boba and if you want, my aunt and uncles can help you out until you are ready to figure out what your next move is." Robert said as he brought the speeder to a stop outside a rundown apartment complex, miles away from the temple, base and senate. "But what ever you do, follow your heart and it will tell you what direction you should take in your life." Robert said.

Boba was more confused as to their location. He had never been in this part of the senate district before and began to wonder if Robert had tricked him. Soon the speeder began descend and Boba looked out in surprise, the speeder was on a lift and it looked like they were being swallowed by a Sarlac. Once the lift came to a complete stop, a grav crane hovered directly above them and grabbed the speeder with its mighty claws once Robert and Boba had exited the speeder. As Boba watched the crane take the speeder to a birth where other speeders were placed. "Welcome to the Range, the base of operations for The Expendables." Robert said as he pulled a pair of familiar silver blaster pistols and holster belt to him with the force.

"Westar-34 blaster pistols, effective at close range and capable of firing at full-auto with the right modifications. The same pistols your father used." Robert said as he handed the holsters to Boba, who was surprised. "I was able to pull some strings with the order and had your pistols brought here so I can give them back to you." Robert said as he spotted Barney and Ray at the weapons table assembling a new assault rifle. "Why?" Boba asked confused about Robert's generosity. "You may not know where you are going now, but when you do its best that you are prepared to fight. Until you know what you want to do you can stay here as long as you like." Robert said as he and Boba made their way towards the weapons table.

"No, I mean why are you being so kind to me?" Boba said clarifying his earlier question. "You and me, were friends and friends help each other." Robert said as he used the force to pull over a chair and offered Boba to sit. "Plus, you've grown on me. You are like the brother I always wanted and brothers help each other out." Robert said as Barney and Ray deactivated the plasma cutter they were using and smiled at each other. "Its finished kid." Ray said as the two walked over to Robert and Boba and removed their work gloves and brought over a dark black bullpup rifle with a thirty-inch barrel with an intergraded under-barrel shotgun, portside ejector for the spent ammo and with the magazine behind a set of twin triggers.

"What's that?" Boba asked. "This right here is a new addition to my arsenal." Robert said as he brought the rifle's buttstock to his shoulder and aimed it as if he were engaged in a firefight with a bunch of battle droids. "This is the Morita assault rifle. A bullpup rifle that was made for a late 90's sci-fi movie and is now a living breathing weapon." Robert said as he placed the rifle down on the table. "It was made for one of your movies, then how are you going to use it in battle?" Boba asked curiously. He may not have been to earth, but even he knows a weapon made for a film wouldn't be much use in battle.

"It was a gift to my father." Cassie said as she walked over to the four men. "My dad was an extra in the film Starship Troopers and he was given a rifle as thanks for being in the movie." She said as she looked to the rifle. "Robert held it when he eight years old, a few days after his birthday and two months before his mom was murder." Ray said, remembering the day Robert first held the rifle. "He said that if it were possible, he would love to fire this weapon at a gun range." Barney added.

"The rifle fires .308 rounds from a seventy-five-round magazine and can be set for semi-automatic of fully automatic firing." Robert said as he remembered the day himself when he laid eyes on this weapon. "In addition, it features an under-barrel twelve-gauge shotgun with a 12-round tube magazine for close quarters or a scope for long range." Robert added. "We also designed to feature interchangeable parts." Barney than said as he brought over another thirty-inch barrel, but this one lacked the shotgun attachment. "You can swap out the shotgun barrel for a grenade launcher barrel or even ditch both attachment barrels and make it a carbine." He stated as he removed the shotgun barrel, revealing a short barrel coming out of the muzzle no less then four inches and attached the grenade barrel, demonstrating its interchangeable parts.

Boba was amazed by the weapon. He knew about slugthrowers from his father's time as a bounty hunter, but he had never seen one so advanced from a world that has used them for generations. It was a rifle, shotgun, grenade launcher and sniper rifle in one. "Wow." Was all he could say. "I know right?" Robert added as he grabbed several empty magazines for the weapon. "We have a gun course in the range, so I am going to test this thing out to see if its working at one hundred percent combat efficiency." Robert said as began to insert the .308 rounds into one of the magazines.

As he loaded the rounds, he heard a beeping coming from Cassie's comlink. "I wish I could see how it works, but I got…something I need to take care of." She stuttered as she ran to her quarters leaving Robert, Barney, Boba and Ray very confused. "Wonder what's with her?" Robert asked. "Ever since Nod Kartha and Saleucami, she has been acting more and more then her usual self." Barney stated as he grabbed two of the loaded magazines from Robert and handed him two boxes of 12-gauge shotgun shells. "I don't know much about girls," Boba said as he helped load up a magazine "but I think she could be in love." He added as he inserted some rounds into the magazine.

Robert knew what Barney was talking about. A week prior to the battle of Alderaan, after Eeth Koth was rescued from the hands of General Grievous over Saleucami and Rex's injurie from a pot shot taken by a pair of commando droids, Cassie had been spending a lot of time with the captain of the 501st off the battlefield. When Robert asked Rex about what happened, he explained that he had met Cut Lawquane, a clone trooper who was listed as missing in action following an attack on his transport after the first battle of Geonosis and became a farmer. Originally, Rex was going to turn Cut in for deserting the army, but had a change of heart after seeing Cut's family and listened to Cassie. Ever since that day, he noticed his aunt's cheeks always turned red whenever she saw his face. Robert was about to speak when Cassie emerged from her quarters. "Well how do I look?" she asked as all four turned to see her in an elegant short red dress and red high heels.

The two members of the expendables just stood there, surprised by what their teammate was wearing. The last time she wore something like that was when she went undercover as a buyer in Russia to uncover the location of a weapons smuggling ring that was supplying weapons to warlords in war-torn countries in the middle east, white supremist groups and paramilitary organizations in the U.S., unfortunately her cover was blown by their client who was working on both sides of the involved parties and she spent several days in an old ghost town in Texas, and would have died had not been for a man name Chuck Walker, a Texas Ranger who was working undercover to expose the weapons trafficking operation by posing as a two time gangbanger who was a frequent client for the criminals.

In the end, a joint operation between the rangers and the Expendables led to the destruction of the weapon smuggling and the end to the three weeks of captivity the Cassie had endured. She was tortured day after day, but stayed strong knowing that her brothers in arms would find her and rip these bastards a new asshole.

Barney was about to speak but Robert beat him to the punch. "You look beautiful. A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet as you." Robert stated making his aunts cheeks blush bright red. "Well thanks." She said as she made her way towards the parked XJ-6 airspeeder and brought it towards the lift. "I should be back later tonight, don't wait up for me." She called over the speeders engines and flew through the hidden speeder entrance and into Coruscant's busy skyways, leaving four very confused men behind.

As the sun set over the lively capital city, Cassie waited outside the Skysitter Restaurant. She had talked to Padme about her feelings for Rex and decided to take him out for dinner when he was planet side. Padme, knowing a great deal about love since she married Anakin a year ago, booked her and Rex a reservation at the restaurant prior to the battle of Alderaan and gave her a large amount of credits to pay for the dinner.

Cassie was most surprised by the generosity of Padme and promised to pay her back every credit. As her mind returned to the present as she spotted Rex's shaved blond hair and couldn't help but be amazed. Rex approached her in an officer's uniform, similar to what republic navy personal wear only with the markings of the 501st legion in place of the usual rank badge. When he saw general Cage's outfit, Rex was taken aback by how different she was dressed compared to her combat suit she wore on the battlefield. "General. You look lovely." Rex said trying to not sound like an idiot. "You too Captain. So, you ready for a decent meal for once?" Cassie asked as they approached the entrance to restaurant and told the sever off their reservation. "Yes general, I am." Rex replied as the two prepared to have some time away from the military and the war.

Unbeknownst to them, down below in an old warehouse in the slums district. Members of the Pykes, Black Sun and other criminal groups loaded up their blasters and primed their detonators. They were going to hit the restaurant hard and get the jedi's attention. Behind them, a female figure with twin blaster pistols in her holsters, a rifle on her back and lightsaber on her belt snickered with pride. Aurra Sing was about to get some much-deserved payback on the jedi that cost her a lot of money.

 **The Morita Assault rifle, a combination of the Ruger MZ-14 Bullpup rifle, Ruger AC556 and Ithaca shotgun was a weapon that I always love and would love to have been used in a Star Wars movie. I had a tough time with figuring out which caliber I should make it and what its magazine capacity should be, so that is one of the reasons the chapter is a little late.**

 **So love blooms for Rex and Cassie, who well will their date go before its interrupted by a planned terrorist attack and it looks like Palpatine is making his first move in order to get Robert on his side. The question is, what will the result be and what does he plan to do to Ahsoka. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Lone Wolf a Warriors journey.**

 **Remember to leave a review and I will see you all next time.**

 **Saw the Last Jedi last month and it was awesome, hope you all get to see it before it leaves theaters.**


	3. Distraction and Abduction

**Previously on Lone Wolf a warrior's journey.**

 **Boba is released from prison and reunites with Robert and is given a second chance at a new life. Cassie and Rex go on a date to a luxury restaurant and Robert gets a new weapon to his arsenal.**

 **Meanwhile, Darth Sidious has plans for Robert and Ahsoka is a part of his plan. Hiring several criminal groups loyal to him, he assigns them to commit a terrorist attack and even has Aurra working for him. Can our heroes stop the sith lords plan and what is to befall Ahsoka? Find out in the newest chapter.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucasfilms. I only own my original characters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Distraction and abduction

 _Above the crashing waves of the planets vast ocean, republic and separatist fighters engaged in a deadly battle for air superiority. The sound of twin engines could be heard and a sleek black and gray fighter fired its twin cannons at exposed ground troops, before it was destroyed by a republic fighter and slashed into the blue ocean water._

 _On one of the many island chains, members of the 501_ _st_ _, Kota's militia and other clone legions fought valiantly against the onslaught of droids. As Anakin sliced through a squadron of battle droids, Barney fired his rifle gunning down three commando droids before an incoming AAT fired at his position forcing him to take cover behind a downed palm tree._

 _As the tank prepared to fire its cannon, a figure ripped off the hatch of the AAT and threw a grenade inside of it, jumping off the tank and landing several feet away as the tank exploded. The figure was wearing blood red armor with a blue visor unlike anything that clone troopers wear. Strapped to the figures back and sides were various guns and in his hands, was a weapon unlike anything ever seen before._

 _The scene then changed and soon Dooku's voice was heard. "Your mother was my padawan after Qui-Gon became a knight." Dooku said, the latter of who he was speaking too was blurred and unrecognizable._

 _Soon the sound of clashing lightsabers could be heard and the scene shifted to inside a large base on another island chain several miles from the battlefield. There was Ahsoka, kept behind a ray shield with her hands and legs bound by binders, while Robert was engaged in a brutal duel with Tol Skorr, another jedi that had fallen to the dark side and had joined Dooku's growing group of Dark Acolytates. Engaging several of his own acolytates, Dooku watched as several other acolytates attacked Robert from behind, forcing him to switch his focus onto the acolytates._

" _You'll never stop me." Robert shouted as his eyes turned yellow and he activated his second lightsaber, "_ _ **I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"**_ _he shouted as he utilized Jar' Kai and began to cut through the acolytates like a dog with a chew toy. Killing one after another in a blood-filled rage, Robert was soon impaled from behind by Tol's blood red lightsaber as Anakin, the Expendables and several other Jedi arrived and witnessed his death._

April 24th 2018 21BBY

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

1645 hours

Awakening from her mediation, Barriss gasped at what she had witnessed. Since she first met Robert on Geonosis she knew that he was a kind individual who would never go into a state of rage like she had seen. He was one who fought with courage and honor, not anger and fury.

"What did I just see?" she asked herself as she exited her quarters and made her way to the temple gardens. Even during times of war, she always found peace and tranquility when sat in the gardens. As she walked past Tera Sinube, the old Cosian jedi master supervise a group of younglings in their martial arts training, she began to think of how much the order has changed. Eleven years ago, the jedi were keepers of the peace, now they were leading troops into battle and were made generals. _"If this is our future than we are becoming the very thing we swore to stop."_ She thought as she nearly bumped into Krell. "Watch where you are going padawan." The Besalisk jedi snarled as he walked away with out even asking if she was alright.

As Krell left, Barriss began to sense something off about him. She had heard about his harsh training sessions with Robert and spent numerous days healing him. while he is a recognized war hero, the treatment he displays towards his men is appalling, jedi are known for showing compassion to others, even clones. Krell however only views them as expendable assets that can be replaced if all under his command are killed. _"Someday, we could all end up acting like him and…No! that will not happen."_ Barriss thought, shaking the idea if becoming as heartless as Krell is. He saw the war as way to gain power.

"Robert doesn't view the war like who Krell does." She said to herself. After the brain worm incident, Robert told Barriss what he thought about the war. To Robert, there is nothing good about war but there is good about why you fight. He doesn't care about fame, fortune or glory, he cares about protecting the people ensuring that they can live in a galaxy free to make their own destinies.

As she arrived in the temple gardens, she spotted Master Yoda and walked over to him. "Troubled you are, padawan Offee?" he asked as Barriss took a seat by his side. "Yes master, I had a vision and I fear that Robert and Ahsoka are in danger." She said as she began to recount the details of her vision.

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the Skysitter Restaurant, members of the Pyke syndicate had just finished placing the last of the detonators on one of the buildings many power generators. As they moved the bodies of the dead maintance staff, one of the members contacted the Black Sun group and informed them that the bombs were placed and were ready for phase two.

Speeding towards the restaurant were three Koro-2 all-environment exodrive airspeeders driven by black sun IG-86 assassin droids. In the compartments on the wings was one pound of Beryllium a substance often used as fuel for explosives. As the speeders drew closer and closer to the restaurant, the droids pushed the accelerator forward and increased the speeders to maximum speed.

As patrons scrambled out of the way of the oncoming speeders, the speeders flew overhead and rammed the entrance of the restaurant, exploding in a massive fireball and taking several civilians with them.

From the Coruscant Guard Barracks, Sergeant Thorn had just returned from the firing range and heard the explosion just as he was about to enter the barracks. Taking his electrobinoculars, he zoomed in and watched as several emergency vehicles made their way towards the restaurant, only for some of them to be blown out of the sky. "We have a situation." He called into his comlink. "I need all available troopers at the Skysitter Restaurant ASAP. There's been an attack."

Soon the alarm blared as members of the guard grabbed their blasters and medical kits, boarded their gunships and speed towards the scene of the attack. "Were going to need eyes on the inside, and there's only one man for the job. Get me the Lone Wolf." Thorn said to the communications clone in the barracks. Whatever was going on, they needed some backup.

 _Roberts point of view_

Hours after Aunt Cassie left, Barney and Ray left to go get an adult beverage at 79's, while I stayed and watched Boba demonstrate his skills with a blaster in the ranges gun course. He downed target after target without even hesitating, but when a civilian target appeared he stopped before aiming his father's pistols at a hostile behind the civilian gunning it down. I could tell he was trying to resist the urge to destroy everything and anyone who got in his way.

He was conflicted between right and wrong, but with the right guidance he could be an even greater bounty hunter than Aurra Sing or even his father, if he chooses that path. He scored five thousand points on the gun course, with ninety percent accuracy and even demonstrated his skills in hand to hand combat, when one of the course's holodroids knocked his pistols out of his hands forcing him to use the combat knife I gave him to destroy it. Watching him use a knife against a droid, it made me remember when I did the same thing on Geonosis when a bug grappled me and knocked my machine gun out of my hands.

I complimented Boba on his course run and was prepared to run the course using my new weapon, once the course had finished repairing itself and the droids, when my comlink beeped. Upon answering, Thorn had explained that there had been a terrorist attack in the senate district. Its seems that no matter where one goes, terrorism is always a threat.

But when I learned the location of the attack and that my aunt was there, my heart skipped a beat. She had presumably taken no weapons with her when she left and I was gravely concerned for her. She acted more like my mom than my aunt for the past seven years and I was not about to lose another family member.

I tried to reach my uncles, but they had either turned off their commlinks or where passed out after going shot for shot with who knows which type of liquor they had. Returning to reality, I told Thorn that I would arrive at the scene in ten to fifteen minutes.

As I grabbed my Morita I turned to Boba. I trusted him enough to know that he has changed, but I couldn't leave him here by himself, so I decided to send Boba to the temple and inform the jedi of the situation. He was reluctant at first, but he knew that they needed to be informed and having a jedi on scene would be easy to help calm those who were injured in the attack and heal those that were seriously hurt.

I grabbed fifteen magazines for my Morita, placing them in the bandolier I had over my Punisher Skull shirt and about sixty shotgun shells and selected the speeder that I used to bring Boba to the range to ground level, boarded it and waited as the hidden entrance opened up as Boba used the turbo lift to get up to street level in the apartment complex used as the cover for the base. "Launch." I said as I pushed forward on the speeders controls and sped quickly towards the scene of the attack.

When I arrived at the command post Thorn had set up, I could see the devastation of those who were injured. Senators and those who could afford the restaurants high priced food were hurt badly. Some were asking troopers about their loved ones if they found them, while several senators where demanding that they have priority over the 'commoners' as they called those who were no where near as important as they were.

As I passed the triage stations, I watched as several clone troopers brought out the bodies of those who had died in the blast, loading them onto gunships and being taken to the hospital, where their next of kin would be informed of their deaths and retrieve the bodies of their loved ones. I soon saw two troopers carrying a dead human boy and I began to cry.

Six years ago, on earth, a maniac had gone on a rampage at a Connecticut elementary school and killed twenty-six people, many of whom were young children. I was only ten at the time, but my heart was for the families of those who had their children taken away from them so soon. The crying of a mother over her dead child reminded me of the feelings of sadness I had on that day. As I wiped the tears away from my eyes, my blood soon began to boil. I hate seeing children killed for no good reason, especially since they are the future and will shape it the way they see fit.

Regaining my composure, I made my way over to the command post and met up with Thorn, Thire and Fox. "What's the situation?" I asked impenitently. "A half hour ago, several speeders impacted the entrance of the restaurant and exploded. Shortly afterwards, members of the pykes, black sun and several other criminal groups stormed in from the lower levels and began taking hostages." Fox explained as he brought up a layout of the restaurant. "There are still civilians trapped inside and from the com chatter we've intercepted it looks like Rex and general Cage were able to avoid being captured, but we don't have a lock on their location." he added.

I let out a sigh of relief, I was grateful that Rex and my aunt weren't among the hostages but they were still inside a building swarming with a bunch of murdering scumbags. "Have they made any demands?" I asked. "No, they haven't." Thire added "Which is strange. A majority of these goons are members of criminal organizations that have their fingers in other activities, why they decided to go into terrorism is anyone's guess." He stated as a 3-D display of the restaurants layout appeared before us, just as a DC0052 speeder landed revealing Barriss, Boba and Master Yoda.

"Delicate the situation is." Yoda said as he gazed towards the smoke plums coming from the wreckage of the destroyed ERV's. "Surrender, these terrorists will not. Proceed with caution we must, or more innocent lives will be lost." Boba walked up towards the 3-D layout and gazed upon the schematics. "If they came in through the lower levels, than it be safe to assume that they wouldn't expect us from coming in the same way." He theorized, gaining the attention of the clones. "What? My dad told me once he came in the same way a bunch of mercenaries did on one of his jobs he was working a while ago." Boba said, clearing away any suspicion of him being involved in the attack.

"He's right, if we use the same way they used to get in then we will be able to cut off their escape route. The only problem is the antiair defenses they have around the entrance." I added, agreeing with Boba's statement. "If were going to bring in reinforcements, then those cannons have to be taken out of commission."

"We can't raise General Ross or your other uncles, so it looks like your going to be on your own for this one sergeant." Fox stated as I turned my gaze towards the occupied restaurant. "Once I get inside, I will find General Cage and Captain Rex. Hopefully, the two of them can take out the anti-air defenses while I find and rescue the hostages." I said as a shock trooper brought over a duffle bag from the command posts armory. Inside the bag was Rex's armor and pistols, a SIG SG556 assault rifle, MPX submachine gun and P226 pistol for my aunt, grenades and her combat gear. If they were going to take out the air defenses they were going to need some firepower.

An hour after the plan was given the green light, I was in the lower levels of the restaurant. Earlier Rex and Cassie were able to send a signal to the command post and we were able to get a fix on their location. They were on the third floor of the restaurant, taking cover in the kitchen. The enemy hadn't found them yet so I needed to move quickly.

Attaching a suppressor onto my rifle, I moved forward through the lower levels, checking my corners and taking out any hostiles that were still down here. A few feet ahead I spotted a Trandoshan and Zabrak members of the Black Sun along with several BX commando droids painted blood red. _'Looks like these guys bought droids from the Trade Federation.'_ I though to myself as I crept slowly forward towards the terrorists and waited for them to separate.

The Trandoshan was the first to move, as I hugged the wall and let him pass I grabbed his neck and began subdue him. Out cold, I moved his body out of sight just in time as the Zabrak member came over looking for his partner in murder. Using my knife, I hit him with the handle square on the head rendering him unconscious and relived them of their weapons and continued forward.

As I made my way further and further up the lower levels, I continued to knock out the living terrorists and destroying the droids. I may have killed several Geonosians and Sora Bulq, but I wasn't going to kill everyone I came across, droids are one thing the living is another.

Unslinging my rifle from my shoulder and flipping the selector to burst fire, I took aim at a commando droid and fired. The .308 rounds impacted the droids body and alerted a second commando droid who tried to raise the alarm, only to be cut down by another three-round burst from my rifle. As I confirmed the kills I began to hear footsteps approaching from in front.

I flipped the selector back to full-auto and was about to fire when the sight of a red dress caused me to hold my fire. Aunt Cassie and Rex had made their way down to the lower levels and were alive. The terrorists were closing in on their position and they had decided to make a run for the lower levels. Fortunately, the terrorists didn't notice them but they had to use the garbage chute to make their escape and were covered in dirt.

"Nothing a shower won't solve after this, cause boy you too smell worse then a ten-year old boys Top Secret Stink Formula." I said, gently placing the duffle bag down to avoid any explosive troubles. (A/N, guess where that came from and I can give you an answer to any questions you may have on the story.)

As Cassie and Rex suited up I explained to them about the antiair defenses the terrorists had set up which were preventing the ERV's and Coruscant Guard from trying to retake the building. "We'll take care of the air defenses, you secure the hostages. They are on the fifth floor." Rex explained as he placed his helmet on and followed Cassie.

Once we went our separate ways, I made my way to the entrance level and quietly sneaked past the enemy contacts and proceeded further and further to the firth floor. When I reached the fifth floor, I could hear the sound of moving feet and took cover in a nearby alcove as a dozen Black Sun members rushed down the stairs and made their way towards the entrance. From what I heard, their anti-air defenses were destroyed and they were taking casualties from the courtyard.

"No point in being silent now and trying not to take lives." I said as I removed my silencer, and sprinted up the flight of stairs and found the hostages on the other side of the door, sitting scared and fearful of what would happen if they didn't cooperate with their captors. One of the hostages, a Mandalorian women was trying to calm her crying baby. A Pyke member grabbed the baby and pointed his blaster at the child. As his finger reached the trigger, I used my green saber to cut a hole in the door, forcing the terrorist to give the kid back to the mother and rushed over to check what the noise was.

Using the force, I pushed the cut door forward, slamming the terrorist towards the wall and crushing him with the door and fired my rifle at the terrorists. I cut down two Pyke members with a five-round burst, before turning one-hundred-eighty degrees to the left and mowed down a three rodians with fifteen rounds. A twi'lek lunged forward towards me with a knife, but I blew him back with a blast of the shotgun killing him.

From the comlink of the dead twi'lek, other terrorists heard the gunfire and were heading back up to eliminate the problem. I quickly ordered the hostages to get behind the bar and keep their heads down, I didn't want anymore civilians to die today. I flipped over two tables, hunkered down and checked my magazine, I had fifty-rounds left in my current magazine and I still had fourteen mags left.

Soon I heard a voice calling out for the one who killed their men. I gave them my reply, with a burst of rifle fire. I killed two human terrorists and one neimoidian who were caught off guard before a pantoran and bothan threw grenades at me. They had a terrible throw and the grenades exploded nowhere near me. As I reloaded my rifle I grabbed a nearby table with the force and sent it into the terrorists, sending them flying into the wall and knocking them out.

A Devaronian with a LS-150 repeater stepped over the bodies of his dead comrades and began to fire at my position. Ejecting my empty magazine and inserting a new one, I hunkered down as the rounds flew overhead. Blind firing was out of the question and I couldn't make a move with the gun trained on me, so I choose option B.

Slinging my rifle over my shoulder, I activated my blue saber and emerged from cover. The revelation that I was a jedi caused the terrorists to tremble in fear, before they began to fire at me all at once. Every shot I blocked was either returned to the ones who fired or was sent to the side of the wall.

The Devaronian, having finally reloaded his repeater was about to fire his weapon only for me to get close and slice the weapon in two, before using the force to push him and several other terrorists back through the doors and into the wall, knocking several of them out cold and leaving a few standing and drawing their Vibroswords.

A dark-skinned human with twin swords charged forwards in an attempt to catch me off guard, but I quickly side stepped and sent a slash to his shoulder before sending him flying into a nearby wall, alive but out cold.

The Devaronian who I sensed was furious that I destroyed his weapon, lunged forward with a Vibroknife and attempted to stab me. His moves were flawed, sloppy and weak. When he got close enough, I grabbed his knife hand and applied so much pressure that he dropped his knife before I brought my knee to his gut, and gave him a left uppercut to the lower jaw knocking him out as well.

"I hardly call this a challenge." I said wiping the sweet from my brow. "And just who the hell are you?" one of the terrorists a Belugan asked as the remaining six began to surround me. "I am the Lone Wolf and I think you all need to be taught a lesson in the ways of the warrior." I exclaimed deactivating my lightsaber and just stood still, waiting for them to strike. "Clones are surrounding the building now and are no doubt mopping up the rest of your pals as we speak. I can sense that none of you killed any civilians, surrender and I promise the senate will be merciful in your sentences." I added, trying to end this with no more lives lost.

Another terrorist a Quarren chuckled as he brought out his double bladed Vibrosword and twirled it around, imitating a Magna Guard. "We know who you are kid, but we aren't going to back down." He said.

"There's a large bounty on your head and we intend to collect it." A Mirialan male added as they began to close in. "I was hoping to end this without further bloodshed, but it appears I have no choice." I stated as I jumped over the six terrorists and activated both my lightsabers and held them in a reverse grip position. "I will however grant you a warrior's death." I added as all six remaining terrorists charged towards me.

Try as they might, I cut down all six terrorists and watched as the air escaped their bodies one last time, just as Rex and Cassie arrived with shock troopers and began to tend to the wounded civilians and terrorists. I let my guard down for nearly a second before I heard the cocking of a blaster from behind and ducked just as a bolt from a DL-18 blaster pistol impacted the wall. I turned around and came face to face with a Duros terrorist whose hands were shaking as he let his pistol drop to the floor.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I said as I sprinted forward and pinned the Duros to the wall and wrapped my hands around his neck. "You can walk away with your life if you tell me who hired you." I said through gritted teeth as I began to tighten my grip around the neck of the terrorist.

It didn't take long for the terrorist to give in and answer my question. They were hired by an unknown party to attack the restaurant and distract the republic from their true objective. "What is your true objective?" I asked the Duros. "I don't know what the objective is. All I know is I was supposed to give you a message from Aurra Sing. She says 'you failed to protect your friend and for your failure, the Torgruta will die.' That's all I know I swear." He replied

It was then that it hit me: Ahsoka. Aurra went after Ahsoka and this was all a distraction. "WHERE IS SHE!?" I yelled to the Duros, but he passed out before he could answer. I didn't wait long before my comlink beeped and Anakin explained that Ahsoka was taken by Aurra.

 _Normal point of view_

Aurra had completed her part of the job. In her ship, the Torgruta who cost her a lot of credits on two jobs sat bound and unconscious with out her lightsaber and with a force inhibitor collar around her neck, preventing her from using the force.

"This is payback you skug." She said as she activated her hyperdrive and made her way to the rendezvous point where she would deliver her 'cargo' to the one who hired her.

 **I know what you all are thinking. 'Damsels in distress are overrated.' I admit that is true, but taking someone who the hero cares about to get to them is theme that I have seen a lot of.**

 **So Aurra has Ahsoka and what will become of her? Barriss had a vision and she is concerned for Robert and Ahsoka, what will the outcome be of her vision? Find out on the next Lone Wolf a warriors journey. Please remember to leave a review and if you have a weapon you want to see the lone wolf use, or a song you want him to have him listen to on his I-Pod during battle or a furlough, leave the name in your review and I will see what I can do.**

 **Remember, my poll in regards to Ahsoka being alive after the events of Malachor is still up so remember to tell me if you also believe that she is alive and I will see you all next time.**


	4. Concerns, the past and the Search

**Whats up everyone. Its me coming to you with another chapter of my second Story in my Lone Wolf series.**

 **I first would like to apologize for the long wait that everyone has to endure with waiting for new chapters for the second story. I am busy and it takes time to write original chapters, but I have a general plan for my story.**

 **Last time, while Robert dealt with a terrorist attack Ahsoka was taken hostage by Aurra and Robert showed a brief use of the darkside.**

 **The disclaimer is the same as before and I hope you enjoy my newest chapter.**

Chapter 4: Concerns, the past and the Search begins

April 28th 2018

Dooku's Palace

Serenno

1000 hours

 _Dooku's point of view_

Ever since Tambor contacted me about the capture of a possible republic spy, my mind has been uneasy. The boy, while battered and beaten was clearly not a republic spy but his presence felt familiar.

Years before Qui-Gon became a knight, I felt the same presence during a relief mission to Mandalore long before Satine became the leader of her people. Riots had broken out after Mandalore's senator was murdered and the evidence pointed to King Bon Tapalo being the one who ordered the murder.

The evidence did indeed prove the king's involvement in the murder and he was removed from power only to be replaced by an even corrupt king Ars Veruna and the riots only became worse and worse. Eventually, the jedi order was called to not only break up the riots but also deliver much needed relief supplies to the people of Mandalore.

During our time on Mandalore, we heard that a village out in the grasslands miles away from the Capital of Sundari was attacked by several bands of rioters who had taken more extreme measures. Qui-Gon and I went to the village in an attempt to quell the riot peacefully, but our plans didn't occur the way we had hoped.

When we arrived at the village we found it burned to the ground. Its inhabitants were all killed and the mark of Death Watch was found on one of the burnt buildings. Searching the burnt-out buildings for any survivors proved to be futile, but as we were about to leave I heard the sound of a baby crying.

Lifting the burnt building we found a baby girl, alive thanks to the bravery of her parents who had placed themselves a-top her, covering her from the smoke and saving her life from being killed. I took pity on the child she would never get to know her parents. But what intrigued me the most, was the strong connection she to the force, she was strong in it so I took the incentive and brought her back with us to the temple.

Her midi-chlorian count was over twenty-thousand and she taken into the order to be trained as a jedi. I gave her the name Linda.

Years went by and Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice and I had taken Komari Vosa as my second apprentice, sadly she was presumed dead after the battle of Galidraan. However, during the years between I kept a close eye on the child as she grew into a strong and wise young jedi. Whenever I was at the temple I observed her lessons and watched as she grew stronger and stronger in the force.

Then one day, Yoda assigned her to me as my padawan. I was honored while she was excited. She looked up to me like a father and I was happy. Over the next few years we accomplished many missions together and in everyone of those missions, she always showed compassion to the enemy and helped treat those who were wounded. I foresaw that she would make a find healer.

When she became a knight, I was proud of her. I now had successfully trained two promising jedi knights. Then one day, seventeen years before the clone war she had contacted me saying that she had discovered a threat that could destroy both the republic and the jedi order from within. I asked her what she had found, but she decided to tell me when she returned from her current mission. A merchant ship had come under attack over Florrum and request the assistance of the jedi.

I waited for several days for her to return, but she never came back. A rescue ship arrived at her last known location and found the merchant ship destroyed with no survivors. My heart sank that day, I had lost the one I considered a daughter and wept for days over her death.

Then two years after she 'died' she contacted me through the force and informed me that she was still alive. I was about to ask her where she was, when she told me that she had fallen in love and was now a mother. I may have followed the code but I was happy for her and promised to never forget her and all the adventures we had together.

Then the death of Qui-Gon came and I could no longer stand the corruption in the republic, so I left the order becoming one of the lost twenty and gaining the attention of Darth Sidious who took me as his new apprentice, but I never forgot Linda.

Then one day, eight years after I last spoke with my former padawan, I no longer felt her presence in the force. She was dead, my last living apprentice from my time as a jedi was dead and my strength in the dark side grew. I vowed to get stronger, so that I may find the one who killed my adoptive daughter and make them suffer for what they had done.

That was seven years ago and now a presence similar to her was now hear in the galaxy. At first, I thought it was a coincidence that the boy the republic calls the Lone Wolf shared her force signature, but after hearing that he uses Shining Finger, like Linda did long ago and had used the move to defeat Sora Bulq, there was no doubt in my mind that he could be the son of my third padawan.

My thoughts were interrupted as my master contacted me. Bowing before the true lord of the sith, Sidious began to describe his new plan to me. His plan to either turn the Lone Wolf to our cause or destroy him. He had already succeeded in the first stage of his plan, we both knew that he cared greatly for Skywalkers padawan and had taken his first steps towards the dark side.

"Now we must ensure that he continues down the dark path." My master said sinisterly. He then explained that the Torgruta was being held at our secret base in the Abrion sector in the Outer Rim, which was under the command of Tol Skorr, another Jedi that had fallen to the dark side and was now the new leader of my Dark Acolytates after Sora's death.

"We must ensure that the boy's path to the dark side continues. We can not have him find his friend to early." My master went on as he transmitted the names of several planets that were known to have outposts on them. The outposts were leaked to the republic and lord Sidious planned to lead this boy on a wild Bantha chase. "See to it that our prisoner is not killed." He added as the transmission ended.

I may be a sith lord, but my heart was torn between keeping my loyalty to my master and the protecting the last link to my third padawan. I didn't know what to do, but it was clear that I had to do something.

Coruscant

April 28th 2018

The Range, 1200 hours

 _Cassie's point of view_

Our date my have been ruined due to the attack but that wasn't my main concern at the moment.

I was concerned for Robert. It had been four days since Ahsoka was abducted and he had changed drastically. He wasn't the young kind-hearted boy that I loved, he had become a different person entirely. During a sparring match with Anakin, he went berserk and kept attacking Anakin even after the match was over. He even crushed a training probe, destroying it completely and nearly sent the scraps of metal and wiring into Artoo.

If I didn't know any better I would say that he was Megatron reincarnated. The way he was behaving, taking his aggression out on others he was really acting like a Decepticon with human skin. Hell, when he was running the gun course he took out every target including the civilian targets, ignoring the rules of engagement something that he would never do.

I had never seen this side of Robert before. It was like something he buried long ago had reawakened. I pondered what could be affecting him. After his mom was murdered he went to live with friends of his family and none of us saw him for four years. His moms friend wasn't to keen on having mercenaries in her house, but from what I gathered he was happy for quite sometime and still kept in touch with us.

Then four years later, he suffered yet another tradgey and his new family was killed with him being the only survivor of the accident. "That's is probably what he is remembering now." I said to myself as I finished cleaning the barrel of one of the FN Five-seveN handguns I use. As I finished cleaning the barrel and began to reassemble the handgun, the turbo lift beeped and Barriss stepped off the lift and walked over to me.

"General Cage." She said in polite manner before bowing to me. "Grab a seat and tell me what's bothering you. From what you said over the commlink it sounds important." I said gesturing to one of the empty chairs near the dining table.

As she sat down I could tell that something was bothering her greatly. I didn't need the force to figure that out, whenever Robert had something on his mind I could tell whatever it was bothered him as he tends to look away and try avoid eye contact.

"General, I know you probably won't believe me" Barriss began "But I believe that Robert is going to die." She said with great concern. I stared at her greatly and with much confusion. "He isn't going to die, he is still alive." I said thinking that she was joking, but her face said otherwise. "No I don't mean now, but I saw a vision and he was killed from behind by Tol Skorr on another planet." She explained clarifying what she was trying to say.

I was about to ask her about what else she saw when my commlink crackled and Admiral Yularens voice came through. "Sorry to interrupt you General Cage." He began "But it appears that Your Nephew took several weapons from the Resolute's armory and left in a Nu-Class Shuttle." The admiral explained.

"I was afraid of this." I said as Barney and the others just arrived back from investigating all known locations that Aurra frequented when she was on Coruscant. "What weapons did he take?" I asked, I needed to know what weapons he took so I knew he wasn't trying to get himself killed.

"He took several weapons from the Beretta and Franchi sections. A 92F/FS handgun, ARX-160 assault rifle and a SPAS-12 shotgun. When I inquired about what he needed those weapons for, all he said was 'hunting' and a few minutes later he took off with the shuttle." Yularen answered. "We were able to track his trajectory before he disabled the shuttles tracking beacon and it looks like he is heading for Tatooine." He added. "Thanks Admiral." I said as I shut off the commlink and let out a sigh of disbelief, whatever Robert was doing, its clear that he is more focused on that then anything else.

"What are you up to kid?" I asked myself as I made my way towards Barney and explained the situation to him.

Tatooine

1245 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

When I get my hands on Aurra she is going to regret the day she was born, oh she will regret it. No one gets away with going after my friends and lives to tell about it.

Thanks to the transmission Breaker had intercepted from one of the pubs in the lower levels of the city Aurra spotted on Tatooine not too long ago in the spaceport town of Mos Eisley, 'a wretched hive of scum and villainy' as Obi-Wan said when I asked about Tatooine during one of my many study sessions in the jedi archives.

Exiting hyperspace, the sight of the planets infamous twin suns nearly blinded me. As I began to descend to the surface, I began to question where in the town I should start searching. A place full of mercenaries, bounty hunters, thieves and other rouges someone was bound to know where Aurra was. I was tempted to go to Jabba for help, but the thought of owing that fat tub of guts a favor disgusted me. I am fully aware of many of his criminal activities and that his own son Rotta was returned to him by Ahsoka. Demanding his help would be a death sentence and I am not going to die at the hands of a gangster.

As I approached the city, I spotted an empty docking bay and set the shuttle down there. Learning galactic basic from Cham on Ryloth helped me remember the docking bay number. I landed in docking bay 94. Before departing the shuttle, I took an inventory of the ammo I brought with me. I had seventy-two twelve-gauge shotgun shells, twenty fifteen round handgun magazines and nine forty-five round rifle magazines.

Assault rifle, shotgun and pistol. Not the best arsenal to take with me for my own search, but I couldn't just wait idly by while the council deliberated what the point of Ahsoka's kidnapping was and what else Aurra had to gain besides payback from the two jobs she failed because of my friend.

What surprised me the most was how calm, Anakin was about the whole situation. Sure, he was concerned for Ahsoka, but he demonstrated a great deal of self-control and didn't even try to go and find his padawan himself. "She isn't in grave danger yet. We will find her, we just need to take this one step at a time." He told me when we sparred yesterday.

That pissed me off. I went out of control and nearly hurt him badly. It's one thing I will never forget for as long as I live.

Exiting the shuttle I was greeted by a Rodian spaceport worker. He was perplexed about my sudden arrival as he had no record of a Shuttle landing. Using the old Jedi-Mind Trick, I was able to 'per sway' the dock worker that my arrival was on record, but was deleted for the terminal. The mind trick worked and I told him that I won't be long.

With my guns and sabers hidden beneath my brown tunic and blue bandana wrapped around my face, I looked like an ordinary native to the desert planet with no one suspecting who I really was. I exited the spaceport and made my way to the one place I knew I could get the information I sought: Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina. Nothing was going to stop me from saving my friend and preventing a repeat of what happened three years ago back home.

 **So it looks like Dooku see's something similar to Robert and his third apprentice. Barriss tells Cassie about her vision and her concern for Robert and Robert takes matters into his own hands in searching for his friend.**

 **Anyone want to take a guess as to what happens next you are more then welcome to, but I won't give you any spoilers.**

 **I used a bit of the original trilogy for this chapter. originally, I was going to use Lothal for the start of Roberts search, but I figured I would use Tatooine since I have a plan for the next chapter.**

 **Remember to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	5. Location given

**Hey guys. Its me CT7567Rules coming to you with yet another chapter of a warrior's journey.**

 **Last time, Dooku appeared to have some concern over his master's plan regarding our hero. Barriss told Cassie about her vision and Robert decided to take matters into his own hands, took a few weapons made in Italy and is now on Anakin's home world.**

 **What will our hero face on the desert planet? Find out in the first of a two-part chapter arc.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Location Given

May 1st 2018 21BBY

Chalmun's Cantina

Mos Eisley, Tatooine

1040 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The search proved fruitless, but Robert was not about to give up. It had been three days since he arrived on Tatooine and he hadn't found anything to narrowing down Aurra's location.

He did however begin to make a name for himself in town. His identity still a secret, he became known as the 'Defender' for his selfless acts of courage and passion for standing up for those being beaten by other lowlife scum. Merchants, traders, drifters and even bounty hunters he stood up for them and gave their assailants a real beating.

The only one who knew his real identity was the bartender at the cantina. He recognized Robert immediately and offered him a place to stay after his first few searches ended with no leads founded. He declined but still popped in the cantina everyday and kept an ear out for anyone mentioning Aurra or even Ahsoka.

As he sat down at the bar, wearing only his tunic which concealed his sabers, light blue muscle shirt, red, white and blue cargo shorts and his blue bandana wrapped around his head, he gulped down a shot of water. He was still a minor and he vowed never to drink any sort of booze. He knew a guy who died of liver disease and would spend a lot of time drinking he wouldn't have time to clean his house.

Returning the glass back to the bar keep, he noticed a few working girls leave the back rooms, no doubt having concluded their business with their clients. "What some people will do for money." He said to himself, watching a light green skinned twi'lek, a red-haired human and a Zabrak with pale brown skin and two horns on her head made their way to the exit.

"Look at all these credits." The Twi'lek women said, "This should be enough to cover what we ow the boss." She then added. "Yeah. Old poodo for brains is really charging us a lot to keep our place. We barely have enough for the basics like food." The human girl chirped as all four took their share of the credits and placed them in their pouches. The Zabrak speaking in her native tongue said something to the others and all of them laughed. She made a joke and they all found it very amusing. Then the Twi'lek noticed Robert staring at them and made her way over to him. "Hey there honey. How about you come back to our place and I can show you a real good time." She said in a seductive voice.

"If you are trying to sell yourself to me, then you are wasting your time." Robert said as he narrowed his eyes towards the twi'lek. "I ain't here looking for a good time." He added.

The Twi'lek scoffed and turned back towards the exit. "Your loss." She said, showing a small grin to her companions, she had snagged Roberts credit pouch from his shorts and showed them to the others. "Jackpot." She whispered thinking that no one heard them.

"Hey what's taking Shoda so long?" the human asked. She didn't have to wait long for an answer as a Mirialan with light green skin, diamond tattoos on her face, blonde hair braided in a pony tail and blue eyes wearing a patterned copper brassiere with a curved neckline fastened behind her neck, a cooper plate in the front covering her private area with a red silk loincloth covering both the front and back, knee-high leather boots and long brown leather gloves walked towards them.

To her next clients she looked sexy, but what Robert took notice of was the bruises on her body and her age. Judging by the way she looked, he guessed that she was between eighteen to twenty-one years old. As her companions continued to gawk at the credits they had made, Shoda turned her eyes at Robert and just starred at him as another bar tender, a human male with jet black hair and scar across his left cheek, brought him another glass of water.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, placing the glass on the table in front of Robert. "Can I ask, are you like some of the others and just waiting for another job?" he asked as Robert to the glass and drank it down. "Well with the Clone War raging all over the galaxy it won't be a problem for finding someone who needs some cargo hauled." He then added as he was about to pour Robert another glass of water until he placed his hand up telling him that was enough.

"Listen you wouldn't by chance having seen this woman around the cantina?" Robert asked as he took out a holoprojector and displayed an image of Aurra. The bartender was surprised, anyone who went after Aurra never came back alive and those who did died immediately. "Can't help you." The bartender replied. "It would have been around a week ago. She had a Torgruta girl with her." Robert explained. "Nope, haven't seen her in a while. Take my advice and stay away from her if you value your life." He added.

"I see." Robert said as he placed the projector back into his pocket only for it to fall to the floor. "Excuse me sir?" a voice said to his left, turning and seeing Shoda holding the projector. "You dropped this." She added holding the holoprojector. Robert smiled and reclaimed his projector. No sooner had he took it, a group of men, one human, one Trandoshan and Weequay burst from the back and grabbed Shoda's wrist. "We ain't finished with you yet tat face." The Weequay said, lightly wrapping his left arm over the girl's bare back.

"We haven't had our three-way fun time with you." The Trandoshan added as he then guided the girl back towards the back rooms, only for her to step on his foot and push him and the Weequay away and making a break for the door only to be stopped by the human. "I got a nice gag for you. Nobody wants to hear you screaming from the fun we have planned." He said, pulling out a red cloth from his left pocket.

Shoda tried to back away, but she was grabbed from behind by the other two who then began to tie her up, making her chest stick out a little from the rope coiled around her, and securing her legs and feet while the one with cloth balled up the cloth and shoved it in her mouth before pulling another cloth from his right pocket and tying it over mouth and nose. "Let's get her to the speeder and go get her friends." the Weequay suggested as the Mirialan desperately struggled to get free of her bounds but to no avail.

Soon the sound of her muffled screams was heard coming from the cantina as locals watched a bound and gagged Mirialan girl get thrown into a land speeder while the men just laughed, having nothing but inappropriate thoughts on their mind. "That's no way to treat a lady." A voice boomed from behind. The three men turned to see Robert standing behind them while keeping a close eye on Shoda who had managed to get herself up right in the speeder, her eyes fixated on Robert.

"Says who?" The Trandoshan asked. "Says me." Robert replied, pointing to himself. "Oh yeah and who are you?" The Weequay asked. "I am the Defender and I think you three need to be taught a lesson in good manners." Robert stated as the three men circled him.

The Trandoshan lunged forward with a right punch, but Robert moved aside, the blow missing him and the lizard got a right back kick in the left leg and a fist to the back of the head. The Weequay tried to grab him from behind, but ended up tripping over Roberts foot back into the cantina.

The human was able to start the speeder up and left his companions behind. Noticing this, Robert extended out his right hand and projectile shot forward attaching itself to the speeder. "Better hang on tight." Robert said to himself as he was pulled behind the speeder and moved closer and closer to the engines.

The human, not noticing the hitchhiker he picked up, felt relived that he had a girl all for himself. As Shoda moaned through her gag, begging for her captor to let her go both of them heard a thud from the outside. Above them, Robert made his way towards the windshield, punched through the glass and using the force stopped the speeder sending the driver flying right into a junk shop, knocked out cold.

Getting back to solid ground, he opened the door to the speeder and pulled Shoda out to the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked as he removed her gag and the cloth in her mouth before using his knife to cut her bounds. "I am. Thanks." She said before they both heard the sound of cocked blasters. Shoda's friends were behind them and they were none to pleased. "Hands where I can see them." The twi'lek said.

"Sorry but following a lady's lead isn't my style." Robert chirped, turning around to face the trio. "Put them up now." The human girl said. Instead, Robert knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand, throwing into his would-be opponents, blinding them and giving him a chance to relived them of their blasters.

Soon the Twi'lek found herself at the end of Roberts knife after regaining her vision. "Bit of advice: Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." Robert said before retaking his credit pouch from the girl. "This is mine by the way." He added as he walked back towards Shoda. "You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked again as he began to check over the girl's injuries. Shoda just shock her head. "No, I am alright, they didn't hurt me." She replied as Robert walked over to the third thug who was beginning to regain conciseness. Grabbing the brute by his shirts collar, Robert held him high in the air, taking out his holoprojector in the process. "Tell me, you see this woman right here? She happen to be someone you work for?" he asked, showing the thug the projection of Aurra.

The thug tried to answer, but was then thrown to the ground and slid a few good feet before slamming into a nearby wall. Pulling out his knife, Robert pressed the blade towards the thug's throat, preparing to cut him. "Well answer me." He demanded brining the blade closer and closer to the thug's throat. He was about to cut him when a stun blast from behind knocked him unconscious.

Two hours later, Robert awoke to find himself laying on a cot in an unknown location. He found his sabers and knife sitting on a nearby table and grabbed them. He noticed that the room he was in clearly belonged to a girl from the sight of various reveling dresses and dancer outfits. "Hope those four broads didn't take me to their place for casual love." He said to himself. As he was about to leave, the door opened and Shoda entered, still wearing the same outfit she had on earlier with a tray off food.

Placing the food on the table, Shoda then made her way towards the nearby refresher and began to change. "It was a good thing you were around. I can't imagine what those men would have done to me had you not intervened." She called as she began to change out of her dancer outfit and into something more comfortable. "I have seen people like that where I come from." Robert said, taking a bite out of one of the slices of the bread that she had brought with her, keeping his eyes away from the girl changing. "Where are the others?" Robert asked. He couldn't sense the three other girls in the house.

"Don't worry. The others are at their place. I have my own place." She answered emerging from the refresher wearing a light grey tube top, blue khaki pants, green boots and short black gloves. "I need my privacy to keep a low profile." She added. "Low profile?" Robert asked confused. "I am a bounty hunter. I was investigating a potential lead on a recent theft of Beryllium explosives stolen from a local mining guild a few weeks ago. Those three were part of the crew that stole the explosives and have a thing for dancing girls." Shoda added.

"So, you disguised yourself as a dancer who frequents the cantina and faked the whole innocent persona in attempt to get the information you needed." Robert theorized. "Guess I fucked up your plans, didn't I?" he asked. Shoda chuckled, "Nope, you helped me out quiet a bit. Those three are now on there way to prison thanks to the evidence I gathered from the dances I gave them. They were so focused on my cup size that they just let it slip that they stole the explosives." She stated, strapping on her holster and DL-44 pistol.

"I bet they didn't tell you that they gave the explosives to criminals from the Black Sun and Pyke syndicates so they could launch a terrorist attack on Coruscant, distracting the Coruscant guard and jedi order giving Aurra Sing the time she needed to abduct Anakin Skywalkers padawan and my friend?" Robert asked with his arms crossed. "No, they didn't. Honestly, I don't know what the point of that attack was, but it disgusts me that they would do something like this." Shoda sighed as she walked over to Robert. "If you are looking for Aurra Sing," She began "I heard that she has been sighted near a destroyed Tusken Raider village in the Valley of the Spirits in the Jundland waste land, ten miles away from a homestead on the outskirts of the town." She explained.

"Thanks." Robert said as he made his way towards the exit, "You should be careful. I heard that small bands of Sand people have been seen taking orders from her. If I were you I would be prepared for a firefight, Lone Wolf." She advised. Robert stopped upon hearing that his new ally knew who he was. "You knew who I was the whole time. And I bet it was you who stunned me?" Robert asked, turning around to face Shoda. "I stunned you because I didn't want to see you commit murder." Shoda remarked. "Thanks." Robert said, before leaving Shoda's home and made his way back to the spaceport.

Valley of the Spirits

1900 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

Beretta 92FS: 9x19mm, fifteen round clip and rail mounted laser sight.

Check.

SPAS-12: 12-gauge, 8 round tube magazine, red dot sight, folded butt-stock and foregrip.

Pumped.

Berretta ARX-160: 5.56x45mm, 60 round magazine, holographic sight, under-barrel GLX-160 grenade launcher and muzzle-brake.

Locked and Loaded.

Combine with my lightsabers and knife, I could handle a small platoon or two on my own, so long as I didn't do anything stupid.

The information Shoda gave me was spot on. In the remains of wrecked huts, numerous Sand People armed with Gaffi Sticks and Cycler rifles. I spotted over three dozen hostiles, but I can only assume that there are more of them.

All around the valley, I sensed death. Echo's of those who once lived here but were now dead. Men, women and children. They didn't deserve it, sure they held Anakin's mom prisoner but that still didn't justify the needless slaughter that occurred after Anakin retrieved his mother.

Whoever slaughtered them made it look like a jedi was responsible. Deep down I knew it wasn't Anakin but whoever the real murderer was left no evidence of their actions.

Through my electrobinoculars I spotted a SS-54 Assault ship painted blood red. Emerging from the cargo hold was Aurra herself. "I got you bitch." I said.

A frontal assault was too risky and it was already dark. The best chance to attack was at dawn. Returning to my shuttle I took a seat and fell asleep. I didn't know it, but come tomorrow I would unknowingly bring the Chosen One back to his homeworld and all the pain it brought him. But all I cared about was getting Aurra.

 **Showdown on Tatooine is next.**

 **Remember to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	6. Showdown

**I would first like to clarify that my characters assault rifle for this chapter has a forty-five-round magazine and not a sixty-round magazine. I tend to forget stuff like that sometimes when I am writing and I want to clear up any confusion for you all.**

 **Anyway, here is the final part of my first original arc in this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Showdown

May 2nd 2018 21BBY

Tatooine

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Emerging from Hyperspace, the Albatross scanners began to locate the tracking beacon of the Nu-class shuttle that was 'borrowed' by Robert. While the scanners attempted to located the shuttle, the occupants sat silent, not one of them even trying to break the silence.

Each of them had an experience on this planet. For some it was a job and for one of them, it's a place they had hoped they would never have to return to. Closing his eyes, Anakin thought back to the day his mother died in his arms from the torture and dehydration her captors inflicted on her.

Torn between the desire to avenge his mother and wanting to take her away from the dreadful place, Anakin had almost decided to wipe out the entire village but stopped himself from doing so. Leaving as quietly as he entered he brought his mothers body back to the homestead of his step-brother Owen-Lars and buried her there.

Before he buried her, he decided to go back to the village and attempt to communicate with the villagers about how he would never forgive them for his mother's death. When he arrived however, he found the inhabitants, men, women and children dead killed by a lightsaber. He never wished them harm, but someone had already beaten him and slaughtered them like animals. Burying the dead nomadic people, he vowed to find the one who did this and make sure that their souls would be at peace.

That was nearly a year ago and now he was back on his homeworld, this time searching for a comrade who was in great danger. "What were you thinking Robert? Going after Aurra on your own is a death wish. Sure, you may be strong in the force, but you are nowhere near as strong as Aurra is and she used to be a jedi." He muttered to himself as he stared at the desert planet as Rex approached him from behind.

"General. We still aren't receiving a signal from the shuttles tracking beacon, but we know that the ship is on the planet. We just don't know where." Rex stated. "I know Rex, but I think I might know where to start looking." Anakin said as he inputted the coordinates to his step-brothers homestead. Hopefully, Owen may know something about Robert or at least the missing shuttle.

Meanwhile, a man with medium length brown hair, a DL44 blaster pistol strapped to his waist and wearing simple farmers cloths was attending to a damaged R3 series droid recently purchased from Jawa droid traders when he noticed the Corellian freighter landing a few feet away from the homestead.

As he watched the ship land, Owen Lars pulled out his blaster, flipped the safety off and took cover behind one of the damaged moisture vaporator believing that the occupants of the ship were smugglers who were planning on forcing Owen, his girlfriend Beru and his father Cliegg into giving them shelter from the hutts or local authorities.

When a figure walked out from the ships ramp he was about to fire his pistol until he saw who the figure was: Anakin Skywalker, his stepbrother after his father bought his mothers freedom and married her five years before the clone wars began. Putting away his blaster he walked up to Anakin and greeted him warmly. "What brings you all the way out here Anakin?" Owen asked. With the war going on it was hardly unlike a jedi to just stop in unannounced, even if it involves family. "Its good to see you to Owen and to answer your earlier question, I was wondering if you have seen a Nu-Class Shuttle flyby over the last few days." Anakin asked his stepbrother.

"Not sure why a shuttle would be out this far, but yes I did see one. It was heading in the direction of The Valley of the Spirits, the same place where that village used to be. Is there something going on?" he asked. Anakin quickly explained the situation about his padawan and Robert. "That's not good. Hope they comeback ok." Owen said as Anakin walked back to the Albatross and no sooner had he boarded the ship took off in the direction of the valley.

"We got his location." Anakin called to the Expendables.

In the cargo hold/armory the expendables were loading up their weapons anticipating a possible fight with the sand people or groups of criminals. With a bounty on Roberts head there would be plenty of opportunists who would try to claim the bounty on their nephew. Since the war hadn't affected Tatooine that much, they decided to deploy pistols, submachine guns, shotguns and a few assault rifles. No sense in using a machinegun on a small group of local desert creatures.

Lee pulled the slide back on his Smith and Wesson M&P .40 caliber pistol, double checking that it wouldn't jam on him in the middle of a firefight before placing it in his holster and placed a red dot sight on his TDI Vector and loaded a 30 round .45 magazine into his weapon. He than grabbed his brass knuckles and gave them a short polish before placing them in his pants pocket.

Caesar attached a RIS foregrip and AN/PEQ-15 IR designator to his Remington R5 RGP and inserted a forty-five-round magazine into his rifle, and then loaded up his Remington 870 Marine Magnum shotgun.

Gunner, feeling annoyed that he could use any off his grenade launchers grabbed a Barrett M468 assault rifle and attached a holographic sight to rifle and grabbed a Steyr TMP machine pistol with a reflex sight and thirty-round magazine.

Ray took a HK VP70 pistol, MP7 submachine gun and a AKSU-74 assault rifle, while Lincoln grabbed a Winchester 1300 shotgun with a heat shield and pistol grip, and a Vektor R4 assault rifle with a 35-round magazine.

Billy, having finished attaching a ACOG scope to his AK47 inserted a magazine into his PP-19 bizon with red dot sight and a 64 9x18mm magazine. He then pulled out his .44 special Ruger Redhawk revolver and spun the cylinder around before returning it to his holster.

Barney having finished the work on his CAR-15 and was about to load up his Kimbers when he took notice of Cassie's confusion. "Your concerned about the kid, aren't you?" he asked his blonde-haired teammate. "It's just that none of us have ever seen Robert act like this before." She began as she held one of her dad's Colt King Cobra revolvers. "The way he acted on the terrorist at the restaurant, when he was told about Ahsoka, it looked like he changed completely. I am concerned that he might get himself killed or worse." She confused to her team leader.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her. From what Barriss told her about the force, those who succumb to their feelings of anger and rage would turn to the dark side of the force. Almost no jedi who had fallen to the dark side had ever returned from that path alive, she couldn't bear the thought of one day having to track and kill her nephew.

"We're all worried about him. He needs help and the best thing for us to do is to help him in this time of crisis he is facing." Barney said comforting his teammate. Cassie smiled and then proceeded to grab a Colt 9mm Submachine gun and a Bushmaster ACR assault rifle with an adjustable folding stock, railed handguard, Magpul MBUS sight and a fifty-round magazine along with her fathers Colt King Cobra's fastened in her holsters.

"Lets just hope we aren't to late." Ray stated, as the Albatross neared the Valley of the spirits.

 _Roberts point of view_

One hour earlier

The sand people were still asleep as I scanned the village remains for any more hostiles. Earlier I noticed that Aurra was tuning up her black Flare-S Swoop bike, she probably preparing it in case she needed to make a quick getaway. With a top speed of 600 to 650 miles per hour and an armament of twin blaster cannons, it's an extra piece of equipment I was going to need if I was compromised.

Good thing too, from what I saw earlier this morning many of the other sand people had left earlier to another location and also amongst them were a dozen and a half mercenary with swoop bikes of their own. Apparently Aurra must have decided to pay for some extra protection, she must have felt that the sand people wouldn't be enough so she hired some local boys to assist her.

Sliding down from a top the hill in my desert camo tank top, cargo pants and sneakers, I took cover behind a dead Dewback that was most recently killed late last night by one of the sentries. I was just in time as a pair of two Rodian merc's on swoop bikes returning from patrol. Leaping off their bikes, they made their way towards Aurra's ship just as the sand people were starting to wake up.

I unslung my ARX-160 and moved slowly forwards past the enemy. I needed to place a tracker on Aurra's bike before she left and I was compromised. A Tusken with a Gaffi stick blocked my path, rather then kill him and raise the alarm I let him pass and then moved forward again taking cover behind any usable cover I could find.

Through the force I could sense that some of these nomadic people weren't themselves, rather most of them were manipulated by Aurra who must have used a mind trick on a majority of them while the rest were acting like they were controlled by Aurra's mind trick. Even so I had a feeling that they would try to kill me.

I was right. No sooner had I thrown my tracker on too Aurra's swoop bike, her ship took off, one of the mercenaries spotted me and opened fire on me, alerting the rest of the tangos in the camp to my position. I gunned him down with a burst of rifle fire just as Aurra and the remaining mercenaries swiftly sped away on their swoop bikes, leaving me to contend with the sand people. Turing back towards the sand people I fired my only launcher round at a group of them, sending them flying in different directions hitting the light canvas of their huts.

A nomad sniper fired their rifle at me from the nearby cliff on the right. Aiming my rifle at his position I fired a five-round burst at the sniper, killing him and sending the body fall too the desert floor. I then ducked down behind another dead animal, this time a Bantha and raising my rifle overhead fired blindly at a group of three Gaffi wielding raiders charging towards me cutting them down in a matter of seconds.

As I ejected the spent magazine and popped in a fresh one, a raider had managed to sneak up behind me and swung his Gaffi stick at me. I tried to block it with rifle but the nomadic dweller knocked it out of my hands. Taking my knife from my sheath I gripped it in a reverse grip style and blocked each of the raiders strikes before sticking my blade into his shoulder and causing him to fall to the ground clutching its hurt body part. Moving towards my foe, I stabbed him the chest multiple times even after he was dead. "You like that you piece of shit?!" I shouted in anger to the corpse as I picked up my rifle only to find that the Gaffi stick had damaged the ejector and using it again was out of the question.

Returning to the shuttle, I left my rifle and its ammo and found that the tracker I placed on Aurra's bike was operational. She was heading south east in the Jundland wastes, possibly to another camp she had established. Taking the shuttle wouldn't be fast enough, but one of the two speeders would get me there quick enough.

Once I left the shuttle, I hopped on a bright red swoop bike and immediately sped after Aurra and her crew, not knowing that just seconds later Anakin and my family would land and see the animal I have started to become.

One thing I have learned when operating a swoop bike or speeder, you always have to be mindful of your speed or else you become a flaming wreck and end up going straight to hell. While the Flare-S is faster than the 74-Z or BARC, it is a lot more difficult to control then others. Nevertheless, I continued to follow the Aurra's signal like a shark drawn to blood.

Soon I got close to the trackers source, but to my dismay I found only a few mercenaries instead of Aurra. She must have spotted the tracker and placed it on one of the other swoop bikes. Even so, one of these pieces of scum could tell me where Aurra is, I just need to keep one of them alive.

Accelerating at nearly 400 miles per hour, I lined up my bike behind one of the merc's and fired a short three second burst from my Flares twin cannons, destroying the bike and its rider in a bright fireball. Three of the merc's reduced their speed and got behind me, firing their own blasters and cannons at me.

Weaving in and out to avoid the bolts, I turned my bike towards a small natural ramp styled rock formation and pushed my bike to full speed and for a brief moment flew through the air and was able to get behind the three banditos and took out two of them while the third one crashed into a rock wall after turning his head around to see where I was. "He should have kept his eyes on the road." I chuckled to myself as I continued my pursuit.

Reducing my bikes speed, I made a sharp right turn and followed the last four merc's down a narrow gorge. One slipup could mean death for any of us, but I wasn't going to back down. Not when my friend is in danger. Once again, I lined up behind one of the enemy swoops and peppered him with an eight second burst of cannon fire sending the remains of the speeder high in the air and crashing a few feet behind me. Soon the gorge ended and we were now above the desert plains of the eastern part of the Dune Sea, which gave me a little more room to maneuver.

Two of the remaining three bikes reduced their speed and got on both of my sides. Holding the accelerator in my right hand, I pulled out my green saber and cut the stabilizer of left hand bogie before placing my saber in my right hand and slashed the stabilizer on the right-side hostile, sending both spiraling out of control and exploding.

I turned my attention towards the last merc, he was going to tell me everything I need to know about where I could find Aurra. Getting up behind him, I pulled out my Beretta and aimed at the bikes engine. I fired an entire clip before the engine was knocked out and the enemies bike came to a stop. Dismounting from my bike I ejected my handguns spent clip and inserted a fresh fifteen round clip as I made my way over to the merc as he tried to get up. Using the force, I lifted him off his feet and brought him closer to me. "Tell me what I want to know and I might not kill you." I said menacingly to the mercenary. "I know who you are. I'm not afraid of you kid." The merc spat in my face. "Wrong answer." I replied as I threw him into a nearby rock hard, before releasing him and placing my foot to his face. "I ain't telling you squat." The merc spat again as I began to kick his face into the rock hard, he already started bleeding. "I know people and they will kill you for this." The merc than said beginning to beg for his life but I just kept kicking his face against the rock.

"Wait. Two clicks from here, Aurra has a base camp. She's selling weapons to Jabba's enemies and he doesn't even know it. Now please let me go, I got kids on the way and I don't want them to grow up without knowing their father." He said finally cracking, but the thought of his kids not knowing their father really got me. Releasing my foot from his face I watched him wipe the blood off his face and walk over to his swoop bike, it wasn't as badly damaged as I thought. "You get on the bike and get off world and don't ever cross my path again or else I chop you up into pieces and give them to Jaws. You got me?" I asked and threatened at the same time. The merc nodded and quickly zoomed away towards Jabba's palace, somehow, I suspected that he was on Jabba's payroll.

Mounting back on my own bike I proceeded in the direction of Aurra's base camp, my mind set on disrupting her sale and taking her back to Coruscant for trial. "Time to crash a party." I said as arrived a few minutes later on a sand dune overlooking Aurra's base of operations.

It took me two hours before I reached the location the merc gave me. Pulling out my electrobinoculars, I began to scan the base for my target.

I spotted perhaps over two to three dozen hostiles down below, members of the Black Sun, Pykes and other criminal groups. I also spotted a large pile of dead sand people, Aurra must have decided that she no longer needed them and decided to kill them.

My blood boiled with anger. Sure, the sand people were working for her because of her mind trick, but to kill them and leave their bodies out for the desert scavengers like this was despicable. I spotted Aurra emerging from one of the tents she had set up and I grinned with delight. "You ain't getting away this time bitch." I said to myself as I put my binoculars away and drove my speeder down to the camp.

The moment I raced down the hill, two of the other mercenaries that Aurra had hired opened up with their carbines in an attempt to kill me. They failed, for as soon as I got close to the camp I leapt of my speeder and unslinging my shotgun, killed them both in a second.

More criminals and mercenaries charged forward towards me like rabid dogs, but I gunned them down before taking cover behind a nearby crate and began to reload my shotgun. As I loaded the last shell into my weapon, a mercenary stood atop the crate with his blaster pointed at my head. "FUCK YOU!" I shouted as I brought my shotgun up to my face and fired a shell at the merc scum sending him flying into the air a good three feet away from me and knocking several other hostiles down.

One of the black sun goons had me in the sights of their cycler rifle. But before he could fire, the sound of machine pistol fire was heard and the sniper fell dead to the ground. I looked toward where the sound came from and watched as my family, Anakin and Rex slid down the sand dune and began to take out the hostiles. I didn't bother to wait for them and immediately vaulted over the crate and charged forward shotgun blazing.

I downed five tangos with buckshot before I took cover again to reload, only for my Spas-12 to be hit by a blaster bolt and damaged its ejector. Pulling out my Berretta, I aimed and fired at the one who wrecked my shotgun. It took five rounds to put my target down before I took aim at another enemy and fired another five rounds killing him as well.

With five rounds left in my current clip, I reloaded my handgun and was about to fire at Pyke member when I spotted Aurra lining up her sniper rifle and was about to fire at me. Ducking back behind the crate I ran to another crate not far from her position just as a thermal detonator was thrown at the cover I was once behind.

As the grenade exploded, I was able to sneak around Aurra and got right behind her. Before she knew what hit her, I was right on top of her and used the force to pull away her sniper rifle. "You aren't the smartest soldier, are you?" she questioned as she stood up. "Your friend isn't here so there's no reason to even come after me." She added as she prepared one of her DX-13 blaster pistols. "Dead or Alive, you're coming with me." I retorted as I prepared to draw my own weapon. The sounds of weapon fire soon ended and the others soon arrived and waited to see what would unfold.

Both of us reached for our pistols, but I was quicker and fired five rounds into Aurra's legs, knocking her down and screaming in pain. She tried once again to fire her pistol at me, but I knocked it away from her and soon lifted her up into the air with the force. "I am only going to ask this once, WHERE IS SHE!?" I demanded as I began to tighten my grip around her throat and slowly choke the life out her. I heard the protests of my family and allies, but I ignored them and kept gripping tighter and tighter around my prey's neck.

"I don't know where she is. I swear, I brought her to the rendezvous location I was given and never asked where they were going." Aurra pleaded, scared for her life. "Wrong answer." I said as I threw her into a pile of crates and took out my knife. "You like to take trophies from you kills, well now you are going to be a trophy. What should I take, your head, hand or maybe your cybernetics? Its hard to choose." I said sadistically as my prey cowered in fear for her life. That was the last thing I remember before everything turned black.

 _Normal point of view five minutes later_

Rex had stunned Robert. He couldn't take what he was seeing, this wasn't the same kid he watched train on Kamino or who saved 99's life during the battle. He was acting completely different. He had no choice.

It was either let Robert kill Aurra like a monster or stop him from making a terrible mistake. He choose to stop him. He looked towards Cassie as she gazed at her nephew aboard the Albatross. He was still unconscious, but it was clear that he had gone through great lengths to track Aurra down. While he admired his determination, he didn't condone what actions Robert had took.

As the Albatross and the Shuttle entered hyperspace, in the cockpit Barney Ross began to worry for his nephew, not knowing that this was the beginning of a hidden enemies plan to turn his friend's son towards the dark side.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to make it as good as I could. Hope you all liked it.**

 **If anyone would like to do a one-shot of my stories than you have my permission as long as I can give you some input of what I would like to see.**

 **Next Chapter: a concerned council. Remember to rate and review and drop some ideas for weapons you want to see our hero wield in battle and ideas of what you would like to see happen next. Until next time.**


	7. Concerned Council

**Hey everybody. Its me CT7567 Rules with another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf a Warriors journey.**

 **Before getting into the chapter I would like to clarify a few things left in many of the reviews I have received.**

 **First we have BraveSeeker3. In terms of Hevy's survival, after he found out that the detonator wasn't linking up with the remote, he attached several thermal detonators to the droids holding the liquid tibanna and linking them up to a smaller detonator before making his way back down the pipe and then detonated the explosives.**

 **In regards to Padme being a matchmaker, you hit the nail on the head with that assumption. Since she knows the joy of love first hand, it was only natural that I had her help Cassie and Rex with their relationship.**

 **For your suggestion about the song 'Die' from RWBY, I think that can work. It may not be this chapter or the next but I can assure you that I will definitely try and use that song.**

 **Second, we have Cronus Prime. I am glad that you like my stories and I can assure you that I will keep the chapters coming as best as I can every chance I get. I tend to be real busy these days but I can assure you all that I have no intention of abandoning this series. In regards to my characters actions, lets just say that his actions are related to a event of his past that haunts him to this day.**

 **To the reviewer called Mogor, thank you for the constant support for my stories and I appreciate it greatly. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, weapons you would like to see my character and versions of the Expendables use, please leave your thoughts in your next review.**

 **To mpowers045, your answer will be given.**

 **With that out of the way, I present my newest chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 7: Growing concerns

May 2nd 2018, 21BBY

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Fear. Suffering. Anger. Hatred.

These emotions lead to the dark side and can turn even the most strong-willed Jedi into a sith lord, should they give into those emotions.

In his chambers Yoda felt a strong growth in the dark sides power. Since the return of the sith eleven years ago, the dark side has begun to cloud visions of the future and has all but blinded the jedi to the whereabouts of the Sith Lord hiding in the senate and using his influence to control the senate. The master of his former apprentice: Darth Sidious.

But this growth was different. Instead of growing from the vast power of the dark side, it was enveloping one strong in the light and slowly turning them to the path of destruction.

Ever since Ahsoka was kidnapped by Aurra, he could feel Robert being slowly drawn to the dark side and his personality from a kind young man who to a brutal warrior. Something was amiss. It was almost as if Darth Sidious wanted the Lone Wolf to fall to the dark side and have a newer younger follower as one of his assassins or to replace Count Dooku.

His thoughts shifted to his former padawan. When he left the order, he was still saddened by the loss of Qui-Gon. Coupled with the loss of his third padawan Linda, he felt that he should have done more to help his old padawan through those tragedies.

But he was more curious about Robert. The only known jedi to use Shining Finger was Linda and she hadn't even taken on an apprentice before she died. It had taken her years to successfully master the technique and it only took Robert only a day to master it.

It became clear to him that Robert and Linda must have some sort of connection, but as to what that connection is he didn't know it, yet. As he pondered his many thoughts and theories Barriss entered his quarters. Anakin, Rex and the Expendables had just returned with Robert and had just delivered Aurra to prison and were taking Robert back to the temple. The rest of the council wasn't very happy that he had 'borrowed' a shuttle and left without telling anyone.

"Hmmm, reasons the boy has for his actions he does." Yoda spoke as stood up and left his room with Barriss. "Find out these reasons, we must." He added as he headed towards the council chambers and prepared himself for whatever Robert had to say.

 _Roberts point of view_

The council is wasting my time.

I knew what I was doing when I went looking for Aurra back on Tatooine, they had no reason to send my own family and comrades after me just so we could discuss plans. My friend is out there, held hostage by a bunch money grubbing slime balls and dark side monsters all who despise the jedi and would kill any of them the second they spotted jedi robes or a lightsaber.

I was angry. I felt that my family had betrayed me and sided with those who would just sit with their thumbs up their asses and not give a damn about the fate of one of their own. Granted not all of the council was like that and there were a few who shared my concerns about Ahsoka, most of the time they kept debating back and forth about what their next course of action should be.

Entering the council chambers, I took notice that only Masters Windu, Tinn, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Yoda and Ti were the only one's present. Anakin was by my side and I was a little confused, I mean I know its his padawan that was kidnapped but he hadn't done anything reckless in trying to get her back.

"Sergeant Lehner. Would you care to explain as to why you took a shuttle and went to Tatooine without informing anyone about this?" Plo asked. "I knew the planet is a cesspit of crime and villainy, I so I thought I would start my search there." I answered, trying ever so hard to keep my anger in control.

"From what we heard from Shoda, the bounty hunter you helped you made quite the name for yourself. Protecting the innocent and not killing any thugs during your search. That is quite admirable of you." Obi-Wan added. "However, you acted without the consent of the council and stole military equipment in your endeavor, and Knight Skywalker said that you attempted to murder Aurra Sing when she failed to give you the answers you desired." Mace then said. "These actions are nothing but a blemish of what the Jedi order stands for." He added

"While it is true that Robert acted in such a barbaric way towards Aurra, he had a good reason for tracking her down. She did kidnap one of our own and no doubt handed her over to the separatists but the actions he took are something to be concerned about." Shaak Ti added.

"Be that as it may Master Ti, we can't just have one of our own go rushing off. What we need to do is take the time and wait for the information about padawan Tano's location to be revealed. The last thing we want if for one of our own to go on a murderous rampage across the galaxy." Saesee Tinn added.

I just chuckled. "You find something funny about this?" Ki-Adi asked me. "Yeah, I find it funny how you are willing to wait while one of your own is possibly being tortured to death as we speak." I spat at the council. "I admit that Ahsoka's abduction has me worried as well, but we can't just rush into the situation until we know all the facts." Anakin added

"I thought you of all people would understand that we don't have the luxury of waiting for intel to be brought to us. Ahsoka is in danger and by this time tomorrow you could be dead." I exclaimed. "You all may be find with not forming attachments to those you care about, but I am damn well not going to loss another friend. You don't know the first thing about my pain and suffering I went through when my mom was murdered. But I am going to do whatever I can to make sure the past doesn't repeat itself." I exclaimed as headed towards the council chambers doors, leaving a very confused council behind. _'I made a promise to you Courtney, I would never let anyone else I care about die.'_ I thought to myself, remembering that snowy day in February four years ago, when I lost one of my closet friends.

A half hour later I was back at the Range, entered the armory and resumed work on my newest project. While fighting alongside the clones I noticed that several jedi generals wore pieces of clone armor with their robes when in battle, while others just wore their robes with no armor. Granted my robes were like that, but I needed something with a little more protection and added strength when one needed it most in battle.

During my training on Kamino, I took notice that the Katarn-Class commando armor, worn by Clone Commando's provided better protection than standard and Arc trooper armor due to the composition and chemical properties of the armor plates and was equipped with small deflector shields giving the wearer a better chance of survival. The armor reminded me of both Iron Mans armor and the Mjolnir power armor, but more advanced.

A few weeks before I found my crystals, I had drawn up some plans to build my own suit of Katarn armor based on the Mjolnir, to be self-adjusting and with features of the Iron Man armor. During a recon mission the week after I returned from home I found an abandoned Trade Federation freighter on Lok carrying a large load of Titanium that Nym and his crew had apparently forgotten about and brought it back to the Range for future projects.

Good thing since Titanium is what I needed for my suits armor plating considering its one of the strongest metals in the galaxy, second only to Mandalorian Iron and I needed my armor to be tough like a Gundam. I had the body frame already built with Ahsoka's help and now all I had left was the armor plating, straps for my weapons, pressure seals for zero g fighting and advanced energy shielding. It would be like the spartan armor was brought to life and I had his equipment, granted it was handmade and designed to be used without all the augmentations and neural enhancements needed to used it.

As I inputted the commands onto the terminal, the time frame of the armors completion would take about two days. Rubbing my eyes, I got up from the terminal, headed into the kitchen and grabbed myself a can of diet Sunkist, coming back from earth my family brought a lot of earth-based food and drinks with them, we may be adjusted to this galaxy's food but one can't exactly miss out on eating the food they know and love.

As I drank my orange drink, my commlink beeped and Breakers voice spoke through the com device. He had been tracking communications between any bounty hunters and the separatists since Ahsoka was abducted. I didn't ask him, he decided to take it upon himself to help me and by the sounds of things he found a lead.

"Sergeant, I've got a possible lead to Commander Tano's location. I am coming down now." He said as the turbolift doors opened and out came Breaker followed by four ARC Troopers.

All four wore the standard version of the ARC trooper armor, but each was different. The first ARCS armor was painted with red and blue stripes on the gauntlets, pauldrons and rangefinder and chest plate which had a bandolier wrapped around loaded with several blaster packs for the DC15 held in his arms. The second troopers armor sported a black and yellow paint job, and several blaster pack holders installed on the chest plate. Slung over his back was a DC15X sniper rifle and in his hands were a DC15s.

The third ARC's armor looked completely blank were it not for the red on his gauntlets and the mixture of red and green on his chest plate and legs. On his back was a power generator connected to a Z6 rotary blaster cannon slung over his back and had two DC17 pistols in his holsters. The fourth and final ARC Troopers armor was painted blue and yellow, tucked between the shoulders of his armor were a set of DC-17 pistols and in the troopers, hands was a DC15s. Each trooper also wore a Kama with their respective color pattern.

But what I found to be most fascinating was that on the right-hand side of their armor, each Trooper had the insignia of the Autobots, it was then I realized who these troopers were. "Breach, You son of a bitch." I exclaimed as the two of us locked hands and shook. "Whats the matter, cloners keeping you and the rest of the squad off duty?" I asked after letting go of the trooper's hand who then removed his helmet and revealed the scarred face of Breach. "Take it easy Sarge, its good to see you too." Breach responded as I looked to his scar. "Battle Scar?" I asked my squad mate pointing to his scar. "A commando droid knocked my helmet off during a mission on Dantooine and slashed me with its Vibrosword before Duke blasted its head off." Breach explained as the rest of Kilo removed their helmets.

"We just got back from Maramere. We were checking out a lead that the seppies might be trying to produce chemical weapons. The lead was a dead end, but its good to see you again." Duke explained as he removed his helmet and revealed his shaved jet-black hair. "We heard the news about Commander Tano," Dutch said as he removed his own helmet revealing his shaved head. "The seppies really hit a new low taking one our commanders." He added. "From what we heard, it sounds like someone is trying to get to you by taking your friend." Dutch chimed revealing his crimson red hair after removing his own helmet. "Doesn't sound like Dooku's work but someone else's work. If I had to guess probably someone like Gunray or Grievous, someone who has a grudge against the commander." Blake added as he removed his own helmet and revealed his bleached blue hair.

"It's been tough on me." I sighed as I picked up my 1911 and loaded a fresh clip into the handgun. "I promised her I would never let something like this happen again." I said. "Who did you make a promise too?" Breach asked. "It's nothing. So what's the lead you got?" I asked Breaker. "A distress call was picked up by one of our patrols in the Ileenium system." Breaker said.

"So, what does that have to do with Ahsoka?" I asked. "The sender said that they had information regarding separatist activity in the system. They are willing to give us the intel " Breaker replied. "If I was a gambling man, I would bet all the credits the republic has left that is where the commander is." Dutch added. "Whoever ordered this is going to wish they were never born." I said menacingly. "Cause when I am done with them, there isn't going to be anything of them to give a funeral."

"So whats with the Autobot insignia?" I asked my squad mates. "Well you always talked about the Transformers series on earth and how the autobots are protectors of freedom. So, we thought about it and decided to use the insignia as our id tag. We call ourselves the Wreckers." Breach explained.

I paused, impressively at my comrades. "I like it. The Clankers won't know what hit them." I stated before turning back to Breaker. "Where are the coordinates?" I asked the intelligence clone. "Already given to General Skywalker. He and the Expendables are waiting for you on the Resolute now." He said. "Good. It's time to get my friend back." I stated as I tossed my empty soda can into the recycle bin and turned towards Proxy. "Proxy, contact me the moment the armor is finished." I instructed my droid. "Of course, master." He replied.

A half-hour later, Kilo and myself were on board the Resolute and were heading towards the location in the Illeenium system to meet up with the sender of the distress signal. I stood in front of the windows of the bridge, waiting for the moment we dropped out of hyperspace. Soon I sensed Barriss approach from behind. She had opted to come with us and provide medical attention in case the sender of the distress call was injured, but I could sense something else was wrong.

Instead of asking her what was on her mind, I decided to leave the bridge and return to my quarters to change. When I emerged from my quarters I was wearing a pair of blue and white sports shorts and my red tank top and made my way to hanger bay were the angel was. Pulling a pair of boxing gloves with the force to me, I put them on and made my way over to the punching bag that my aunt and uncles had in the Albatross, envisioned the bag as Tambor and instructed R4 to begin playing one of my favorite songs I listen when I work out. I may not have killed the ugly bastard but feeling like I was punching his ugly green face felt damn good.

 _Milk it for all it's worth  
Make sure you get them first  
The apple of your eye  
The rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners  
Things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here  
You know your end is near_

 _You had to have it all  
Well, have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

 _Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind_

 _You had to have it all  
Well, have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down_

 _You had to have it all  
Well, have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

 _Heaven help you_

 _Heaven help you_

For nearly a half hour I sent countless punches and jabs at the bag, even after I knocked it down I still continued as if the bag was still there. Eventually, I realized that the bag was knocked down and began to hear the sounds of hands clapping. I turned around and saw Breach, Duke, Dutch, Blake, Rex, Barney, Gunner, Caesar, Lee, Lincoln, Billy, Ray and Cassie standing there in either shock or awe of what I had done to the bag.

"You were like an animal on that bag." Breach said as I walked over to Angel, grabbed my sweet towel and wiped the sweet off my forehead. "Forget an animal, he was like the Male version of Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Minus the shotgun gauntlets and yellow hair." Caesar stated, walking over to the bag with Gunner and lifted it up carrying it back to the Albatross for storage. "When your pissed off, it's best to go all out on something rather than someone." I responded, throwing my towel to the ground.

It was then that I noticed that aunt Cassie wasn't wearing her usual combat gear. Instead she was wearing a forest camo tube top and black leggings with her combat boots and was standing on a blue sparing mat that Gunner and Caesar had just placed on the ground. "You got a lot of anger kid. Let's see if you can vent more of that anger out on me." She said, raising her hands in a defensive position and motioned me.

I grinned and walked right up to her and sent a right hook punch at her which she immediately blocked. "Oh, it's on now Aunt." I replied as our sparring match had begun.

 **Seems like Robert made a promise to someone and is building a homemade version of the Mjolnir power armor from Halo and is incorporating a few of his own modifications to the suit. What happened in his past back on earth? Who is Courtney? does she have some sort of special meaning to Robert? Will Roberts armor work the way he wants it to? Will he go all out in the match between his Aunt and who sent the distress call that they are heading towards? Find out next time on LoneWolf a warrior's journey.**

 **I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. I had a lot of things come up and was facing writers block. Hope this is well worth the wait and remember to rate a review. To Spartan-626, you will be in for a surprise next chapter.**


	8. New Allies

**Hey guys its me again.**

 **Last time, Robert was working on his own version of the Mjolnir spartan armor, reunited with Kilo and is heading to meet up with someone who has information regarding Ahsoka.**

 **Now, I will be introducing several new characters in this chapter. Two of which were given to me by Spartan-626 who has been a big supporter of this story since the first story. Several of them are clones and one of them is based on a long thought to be dead pilot from a series featuring one of my favorite variable fighters.**

 **The song I used last chapter was Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin and a real ass kicking song.**

 **With that out of the way, I present the newest chapter of A Warriors Journey. Disclaimers are the same as before and enjoy.**

Chapter 7: New Allies

May 2nd, 2018, 21BBY

Abrion Sector Outer Rim

1045 hours

 _Normal point of view_

When the Rishi outpost was destroyed, republic command decided it would be best to send recon flights of ARC-170s to the sector in the attempt to intercept enemy communications if the droids planned another invasion of Kamino.

Dropping out of hyperspace a formation of eight ARC fighters switched their S-foils into attack position and proceeded to the designated coordinates for their mission. Flying in the lead ARC-170 was Lieutenant Jack Archer, a twenty-three-year-old human from Alderaan and a member of Kota's militia. He had worked with Clone's before during the Battle of Nod Kartha and helped punch a hole in the enemy blockade over the planet with his Z-95 Headhunter. He was then transferred to General Krell's forces at the request of the general and had been flying with them ever since.

He knew of Krell's reputation for being an excellent but unorthodox General whose casualties outreached other jedi generals like Skywalker and Kenobi who tried to end their battles with as few casualties as possible. Yet he was more curious about the generals request for him into his forces, it didn't make sense and General Kota had no knowledge of this transfer. Nonetheless, Archer complied with the order and had been serving with the Besalisk general for nearly a month.

Deciding not to dwell on the reasons, Jack ordered his pilots to sound off.

"Gunfighter, Checking in."

"Raptor on Station."

"Breakaway here. Nothing to report."

"Cougar reporting no signs of enemy activity."

"Talisman here, nothing on the scopes."

"Mustang here, I am not picking up anything."

"This is Winger, I got nothing either LT."

"Alright, we'll stay here for a little while longer then bug out." Jack replied to his pilots, who each then veered away and proceeded to their designated recon zones.

He then let out a sigh and proceeded towards Rishi. His zone was right above the planet, but so far nothing was intercepted.

Time passed quickly and there was still no enemy transmission intercepted. As Jack and his pilots were about to make the jump, Wildcat picked something up on his ships transmitter. He had intercepted an enemy transmission regarding the test of a new seppie fighter in the sector and mentioned something about Ahsoka. His astrodroid also acquired a set of coordinates to an unknown planet that was removed from several republic navy star maps. "What do we do sir?" Gunfighter asked his squad leader.

Jack thought long and hard about this decision. If they brought back the intel to General Krell, he would no doubt waste time and delay sending the information to command and say it wasn't worth investigating. He finally made his choice. "Hellcat squad," he said through the commlink, "Set coordinates to General Kota's location."

As his pilots entered hyperspace, Jack hoped he was doing the right thing and that Kota would speak to Krell on his behalf. " _I hope I don't get court-martialed for this."_ He thought to himself as he followed his squad into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, back aboard the resolute all off duty clones gathered in the hanger and waited. Word had spread throughout the whole ship that the Lone Wolf was going to spar against his own aunt and many of the non-clone officers aboard the ship had begun placing bets as to who would win the match.

Needless to say, Rex wasn't too sure about this idea. Sure, the General was a capable soldier and had more training then her nephew, but the kid had a lot of anger built up inside of him and he saw the carnage he left in his wake on Tatooine. He had seen this side of the kid before, back during the battle of Kamino when they found the traitor in the barracks and in that brief moment of anger destroyed the equipment that cost many of his brothers their lives at the price of his remaining machine gun ammo.

But this was different, he was showing less control and letting his anger get the better of him. He threatened to either dismember or kill Aurra like a monster when he had her on Tatooine, and from what he had gathered, nearly kicked a mercenaries face in on a rock to get the information he needed. He was worried. " _This isn't like you kid. What's gotten into you?"_ Rex thought to himself as he entered the turbolift and returned to the bridge to inform general Skywalker about the 'little show' taking place in the hanger.

In the hanger bay, the Expendables themselves were actually supportive of Cassie's decision to spare with Robert. Having seen the damage and death he was capable of when they tracked him down, they were all concerned for his wellbeing. Ray tried to talk Cassie out of the fight, but Cassie assured the groups medic that she would be fine.

She had a plan. From what Anakin explained to her, Robert mentioned something about one of his friends from earth and a promise he made to that person. He was hiding something so her plan was to drag the fight on as long as possible and try to get Robert to reveal a little more about what he was talking about. Hell, even Kilo squad was onboard for her plan. They were also concerned about their comrade's recent personality change and were afraid that if nothing was done he would get himself killed.

Barriss on the other hand wasn't so sure about this. The fact that Robert excepted his Aunt's challenge after continuing to practice his skills after knocking down the punching bag he was using had her concerned.

Like she told Master Yoda, she was concerned for Roberts wellbeing after the vision she had just before Ahsoka was abducted. While she had experienced several other visions of the event she had first seen, each vision showed the same thing she saw at the end, Roberts apparent death at the hands of Tol Skorr.

She was concerned for his wellbeing, like anyone would for one whom they considered to be like a brother. The moment she met him, she felt that he would play a key role in ending the war and possibly helping the jedi escape from the path of darkness she had seen several other jedi take.

"Please reconsider this Robert," Barriss plead from outside one of the Albatross's crew quarters as he began to remove his tank top and shorts. "Your aunt has more experience than you do and she will no doubt won't hold anything back."

Robert just let out a chuckle. "That's what I am hoping for. I have been waiting for a long time to go all-out on one of the people who taught me how to fight." He said as he put on a pair of cargo shorts and walked out of the room with no shirt on revealing his six-pack abs and the mark that Tambor had him branded with back on Ryloth. "I need to be ready for whatever comes next and defeat one of my trainers if I am going to get Ahsoka back." He added.

"But you could kill your aunt." Barriss protested as she grabbed Roberts arm. Robert turned back and much to Barriss's surprise, slapped her right across the face. Holding her cheek, shocked at what her friend had done Barriss gazed into the eyes of Robert and noticed something no one else had noticed. "The enemy will try to kill me and I am more than prepared to kill. You forget, I killed several geonosians, terrorists, mercenaries and sand people. I have already drawn blood and have a lot more blood to draw before my wrath ends." Robert said as his eyes turned from brown to yellow. " **SO, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BARRISS OFFEE, PADAWAN OF LUMINARA UNDULI AND COMMANDER OF THE 41** **st** **ELITE LEGION! I HAVE NOT YET BEGUN TO FIGHT AND IF ANY OF YOU GET IN MY WAY, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO A PACK OF WOLVES ON EARTH!"** he shouted as he walked down the boarding ramp and made his way to the makeshift fighting ring, leaving a shocked and almost crying Barriss behind. (A/N. If you can guess what I used for material I will give you a hint as to what Dooku's connection to Robert is.) _"Boba might be able to help him"_ Barriss thought as she grabbed a nearby ice pack and placed it on her cheek. Because of Robert, Boba had redeemed himself and was now trying to find his own path in the galaxy, now it was time for the son of Jango Fett to help the Lone Wolf come to his senses.

 _Roberts point of view_

I never meant to hurt Barriss, to say those things to her and threaten to kill her I never meant any of it. I was just so focused on saving Ahsoka that I just snapped, or at least what I thought was me snapping. I don't know and might not ever know why I acted like that.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my Gears of War Marcus Fenix bandana I got from Caesar eight years ago and wrapped it over my hair to absorb the sweat that would no doubt trickle down from my face during the match.

Exiting the Albatross, the numerous clones and non-clone personal aboard the cruiser that had come to watch the sparring match gasped in awe at my muscles, mark and my physical appearance. Many had not seen my abs and mark so many were surprised to see what I had hidden under my shirts for a long time.

Approaching the mat, I saw that Aunt Cassie was already there and waiting for me. Along with her tube top and leggings she had on a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves to protect her own knuckles. I just grinned with much anticipation and slipped on my own red pair of gloves, place my mouth guard in my mouth and tossed my pendant to the side, not wanting it to get in the way of the fight.

Behind me I sensed Barriss was in great pain after what I did to her. I knew I had to make it up to her, I just didn't know how. I had hurt one of my friends and somehow, she wouldn't forgive me, not for a while anyways. I had to set things right.

"You know, there is still time for you to back down and just talk about this." My aunt called from her corner of the ring as she walked towards the center of the ring. "I ain't one to back down from a challenge. Plus I have been looking forward to this for a longtime." I retorted as I made my way to the center of the ring and raised my hands in a defensive position, waiting for the match to begin.

"BEGIN!" Barney shouted as the match between aunt and nephew began.

I threw a right hock followed by a sweep kick at my aunt, but she stepped back and evaded my blows. Shocked by her quick evasion I failed to notice her preparing an uppercut and took a severe blow to the jaw. Good thing I had my mouth guard or else I would have been in a lot of pain.

Cassie then threw a series of quick jabs at my ribs but I backflipped three times landing near the upper left edge of the ring. "Had enough?" my aunt asked me. "Fat chance off that." I responded as I sprinted forward and attempted to land a running kick at her chest.

She countered my kick, grabbed me from behind and slammed me down to the mat hard. "Cup shot." She shouted as she punched me right in the nuts hard. I didn't really feel a thing, thanks in part to the cup I was wearing, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do to protect his jewels and I knew that from experience.

I flipped back up and pivoted almost a full 360-degress, once again facing my aunt. Casually walking forward, she threw a punch to my chest followed by a sweep kick to my feet which I avoided. Jumping behind her, I launched a right-side kick to her right leg sending her down to the mat. Taking advantage of her being downed, I tried to give her a drop kick to the gut but she rolled out of the way pissing me off.

That's when it happened. The last thing I heard in my head, a voice in my head telling me to give my enemy no mercy and to obliterate them completely. From what I recalled, I pounced on her back like a hungry wolf, grabbed her arm and began to twist it and rim it off. The numerous cries of my family, comrades and the others watching the fight fell onto deaf ears as I continued to rip my aunts arm out of her socket.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SARGE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" I heard Breach shout which snapped me out of what I could describe as feral rage or maybe even Hulk Rage. I got off my aunt and looked at her, her eyes had tears in them and it looked like they were from the pain I inflicted on her. Barriss began to tend to her wounds and sent me a glare. "How could you try and kill your own Aunt?" she asked me. "I didn't…I never tried to… I can't remember." Was all I could say, I didn't know what anyone was talking about.

Cassie let out a chuckle. "You were right, you weren't holding anything back. But did you have to try and rip my arm off?" she complimented and asked me as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I was about to respond when my commlink beeped. "Robert we are at the distress point. We found a D5 Mantis Patrol craft and it's in really bad shape. It's being brought aboard now, meet me in the starboard hanger in ten minutes." Anakin said. "I'll be right with yeah general." I responded.

Ten minutes later I changed into my heroes' armor and watched as the starboard hanger's tractor beam brought the damaged patrol craft aboard. All the dents and scorch marks on it made it clear that this ship had been in many battles. "Gotta wonder where one would find an old ship like this." I said to Anakin. From the records I pulled up, this ship was used a lot during the cold war some three-thousand years ago before I was ever born.

As the ships boarding ramp opened up a white ball of fur rushed forward towards me. It was so fast that by the time I reached for my 1911, I was looking into the blue eyes of a three-year old Loth-Wolf. The wolf just started licking my face like it knew me, I tried to push it off but it was heavier than I thought.

"Lycan, Off." A voice called from the patrol crafts interior. As the wolf Lycan walked back to the ship and I stood back up, I looked towards the figure that called the wolf back. The figure was a Mandalorian male about two years older than senator Chuchi and three years older than me with tan skin, storm blue eyes and short black hair wearing black Mandalorian armor with blue shoulder pads and knee pads. In his hands was black mando helmet with a blue trim around the visor and blue jaig eyes on the helmet.

On his waist were two Westar 35 blaster pistols like the ones that Death Watch and the Sundari police use but looked to be customized to his own personal standards. On his back was an assault rifle that looked similar to the tactical version of the FN F2000 assault rifle with a detachable under-barrel grenade launcher. On both sides were twin vibro swords that appeared that they could be combined and form a double-edged sword. Strapped to his chest plate were a pair of daggers and on his wrists were a pair of gauntlets. The symbol for his clan on his armor confused me, as I thought it was the symbol of Death Watch, but I was proven wrong.

The second figure to emerge from the ship was a Human male, with light skin, storm blue eyes like his companion, blonde hair and two scars on the left side of his face which I could assume to be from a bladed weapon of some kind. He was about the same age as Barriss was, who upon entering the hanger smiled and walked over to the man.

The man was wearing black and gold Mandalorian armor with a jetpack attached to his back, twin Wester 35 blaster pistols holstered at his side like his companion and had a pair of blade gauntlets attached to his wrists. Behind him, rolling down the boarding ramp was a black and grey R2 unit which I assumed belonged to one of them.

His eyes then turned to Barriss as he walked over to her and bowed. "It's good to see you again padawan Offee." The man said, bowing to show his respect to her. "I did tell you our paths would cross again Erik and I told you please call me Barriss." She replied back, leaving me confused. "Ok so, we don't know who this guy is, yet you know who he is and everybodys ok with that? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?" I asked.

"This is Erik Valcara. A bounty hunter but acts similar to your father's unit." Barriss explained as she introduced him to me. "I met him a year before the war began during a relief mission on Jabiam. A famine had occurred during one of the planets harvest seasons and many people were starving. Master Luminara and I were sent there to aid in the relief effort and during our time there I stumbled upon a slave trafficking ring. I was captured and tortured for several days and would have died had it not been for Erik." She added turning her eyes towards Erik.

"I was helping a couple of local kids when I saw Barriss get abducted. I hate slavers, so I followed them and found their hideout, but I choose to wait and plan my move carefully. Eventually after three days, I attacked the slaver hideout, freed all the slaves and Barriss and had most of the slavers arrested or killed for what they did. No one has the right to own another living being." He stated telling us about how he met Barriss. "We have been friends ever since and have kept in touch ever since that day." He added.

"And your companion?" I asked motioning towards the Mandalorian and his Loth Wolf. "I am Fenrir Bralor, Clan Bralor of house Kryze and bounty hunter. This is my loyal companion Lycan." Fenrir stated as he gestured towards the wolf who was now by my legs and trying to get me to pet him. "So, then I take it you know Duchess Satine then?" I asked as I patted Lycans head. "Yes, I know the Duchess, in fact she is a friend of my family." Fenrir said as he clicked his tongue and had Lycan return to his side.

I was about to speak when I noticed Erik had made his way to the weapons bench in the hanger and was holding a shotgun. "Nice shotgun." Erik said as he placed the weapon back down on the table and turned back to us. "Its one of the last prototypes of the Pancor Jackhammer. It can fire 12-guage shotgun rounds in either semi or full auto fire. I have been working on trying to give it a twenty-round magazine, but then things went to hell." I replied, I could tell that this guy knew a thing or two about weapons. "So that means you're the Lone Wolf we have been hearing about. Word is the separatists put a reward of twenty million credits for your death." Erik surmised, noticing I was reaching for my pistol. "Don't worry, we aren't here for the bounty." Fenrir called from behind as I loosened up and turned to face him.

"So then why are you two here?" I asked the two bounty hunters. "For the past few days we have been hearing rumors that one of our allies, a Lasat named Dutlas and his crew went missing in the Ileenium system a while back. So naturally Erik and I went to investigate their last known location and stumbled upon a separatist transmission regarding several prisoners on D'Qar." Fenrir stated as his droid brought up a projection of the planet. A planet with a large planetary ring soon appeared in front of us and showed a fleet of over two-dozen separatist control ships, frigates and capital ships in standard defensive formation.

"The planet's very remote so it makes a good place to hide a base. We received during your little 'excursion' to Tatooine that several of our supply convoys were ambushed on their way to deliver supplies to Master Kota's and Krell's forces." Anakin said as he turned towards me. I just scoffed and focused on the planet. "So, what does this have to do with my friend?" I asked Fenrir impatiently.

"In the Transmission we intercepted, the droids mentioned they had increased security for protecting a very important prisoner that they could use as a bargaining chip for the release of several prisoners in republic custody, like Poogle." Fenrir added before Erik stepped up. "We didn't get a name, but we know the prisoner is a Torgruta and from the sounds of things a Jedi." He added.

That caught my attention. "Its Ahsoka. She has to be there!" I exclaimed turning towards Anakin. "I don't know. It seems to easy and we don't have enough firepower to take on that fleet" Anakin said, quickly reminded me that we only had three cruisers with us and the enemy had over twenty-four ships.

"I thought you like to take risks general?" I questioned. "Sometimes I do, but we can't just rush recklessly into battle. I am going to contact the council and see if they can spare anyone to assist us." He then said. "Do what you want, but I am going to prepare for battle and I am not going to give those scrap-heads any mercy." I stated coldly, leaving behind two very concerned jedi and bounty hunters behind me as I headed towards the armory to prepare for battle.

 **Interesting chapter wouldn't you all agree. Robert went berserk on his aunt, slapped Barriss across the face and threatened her life. Is that how he feels or is it something else.**

 **Erik Valcara and Fenrir Bralor were given to me by Spartan-626,** **who has been a supporter of my stories since birth of a warrior and I thank him for the support. They will appear as the series progresses and will be paired with two friends of Ahsoka we all know and love.**

 **Next time the battle of D'Qar begins and we get to see Erik and Fenrir in action. Since their ship is damaged and is undergoing repairs I would like to see which fighters that you, the readers would like to see them pilot into battle.**

 **In regards to Jack Archer, well lets just say I am a Robotech fan and figured since we don't know what his fate is at the end of Battlecry, I would have a character based off him. what did he and his squad find. You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Don't forget to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	9. Battle of D'Qar part 1

**Hope everyone is staying nice and warm with the cold weather we have been having recently.**

 **I have noticed that when I use a reference, some people don't seem to pick up on the material I used. Its not a problem, but I thought most people would get what I was using. The part with Robert threatening Barriss, the whole dialogue came from Rath, the Appoplexian alien from the Ben 10 series, who is voiced by John DiMaggio, the man who voices Bender and Marcus Fenix.**

 **Anyway, here is my newest chapter and the beginning of my next original chapter Arc. This chapter may be a little dark. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Battle of D **'** Qar, Part 1

May 2nd, 2018, 21BBY

Hyperspace

1400 hours

 _Erik's point of view_

When I saw Barriss again, I felt like I was the happiest man in the galaxy.

True, she is a jedi and I am a bounty hunter, but she is one of the kindest jedi padawan's I have ever met. Her big heart is the main thing I like about her, but her beauty is something to admire as well. If the jedi code would change, I would ask her to marry me and I would still be the happiest man in the galaxy.

But when I saw her again she looked different. I saw her holding her cheek like someone had slapped her and it looked like she was in great pain. When she told me that her friend, Robert Lehner: The Lone Wolf himself slapped her, I was really pissed. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. I had half a mind to kill him until Barriss explained the situation.

He was going through a rough time, he and Skywalkers padawan were close, not like boyfriend/girlfriend together, but as friends and he was really concerned for her safety and will not stop until she is safe. From the sound of things, he must have gone through something like this before, back on his home planet.

I can't say I blame him. I remember when I went through something like this back on Nar Shaddaa a month before the war began. Fenrir and I were tracking down a corrupt police man from Coruscant who had made the mistake of trying to blackmail senator Mothma of being lesbian and having an affair with a local underworld dominatrix/submissive. (A/N. I only know about this stuff from Black Lagoon and Saints Row.)

Needless to say, the officer was in way over his head and no sooner had he threatened her with this evidence, she had asked the jedi order too arrest this man after evidence was obtained of his dealings with several criminal organizations like the Black Sun and Pykes. He escaped the capital and went into hiding for several weeks until Fenrir and I took the bounty and tracked him down to the smugglers moon.

During our investigation, we learned that the cop was drug addict and had been using spice tainted with a powerful steroid type drug that made him stronger and more aggressive in his 'work'. This made him prone to outbursts of anger and caused him to go on several rampages. We found the devastation left by one of his rampages, a low-level family home destroyed and its occupants killed. Parents and their children murdered, by a man who was supposed to protect the innocent and instead choose to abuse his authority for his own personal gain.

Eventually we cornered him at the spaceport and were planning to take him in, I was told by Fenrir to wait for him, but the rage I had built up inside me after seeing those kids murdered made me ignore my partners instructions and attack the former cop. He was suffering from a withdrawal at the time and made it easier for me to take him down.

I'll never forget it. The pain I inflicted upon that man, the brutality of breaking his legs, the numerous times I punched his face in, I almost felt like I had become a monster to stop a monster. Thankfully, Fenrir stopped before I could shoot the poor bastard, it wouldn't have brought those people he killed back and since that day, I have kept my emotions in check, but I do tend to occasionally give slavers a slow and painful death for all the lives they have ruined.

Robert was acting just like I was. From what his uncle, General Barney Ross, leader of an elite unit called the Expendables told me, Robert almost gave the notorious Aurra Sing a slow and painful death on Tatooine when he was tracking her. I never would have gone to such extreme lengths to get a friend back, it was concerning.

Still I understand his position and want to help him as best I can.

Entering the armory, I was taken a back by all the 'slugthrower' weapons on board. Granted, it was only a few, but nonetheless it was something to marvel at. My gaze turned to a weapon with two sets of triggers, a 30-inch-long barrel and behind the triggers what I assumed to be the weapons magazine. I was tempted to grab it for a closer inspection but the light of a welding torch caught my attention.

Sure enough the welding torch was being used by Robert at the weapons table, with him wearing welding googles to protect his eyes. Deactivating the torch, he then used the force to assemble all the little pieces and fit them into place, finishing the weapon which was a large bulky pistol. Grabbing a box of ammo marked .500 S&W Magnum, which I assumed to be a caliber of one of the many weapons from his home world and watched as he loaded eight large caliber pistol rounds into ten clips before he finally noticed me.

"I take it you know about what I did to Barriss? I never meant to hurt her, it's just that I don't want anyone to stop me from preventing a repeat of an incident several years ago back home." He stated as he holstered his pistol and walked over to me.

I was taken aback by what he had said. Robert, the guy who had slapped my friend across her face and the one of the few members of the republic army to use ballistic based weapons was apologizing to me for hurting Barriss. "I can understand if you hate me and I don't blame you. I did something that no one should ever do to a friend. I just can't lose anyone else I care about, not after Courtney." Robert added as he grabbed his rifle.

"Who's Courtney?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about. Robert turned around and let out a sigh. "Well it began after my mom was killed." He began.

 _Normal point of view_

Anakin was relieved and concerned.

He was relieved that the council agreed to take the planet D'Qar and free the prisoner, whom Robert believed to be Ahsoka. While most of the council didn't trust Erik and Fenrir, Luminara was able to vouch for Erik's trustworthiness and recollected on the reports of one of his most recent bounty hunts. This caused those amongst the council to see that he and Fenrir weren't a threat but great assets to the republic.

However, while the Chancellor agreed to this operation, he had received word from republic intelligence that General Grievous, the supreme commander of the droid army was rumored to be present on D'Qar overseeing the interrogation of Ahsoka himself.

Knowing that Ahsoka had fought against Grievous during the mission to Skytop Station, several months before Robert arrived, Anakin had request that Obi-Wan be sent with the reinforcements due to the fact that Obi-Wan and Grievous had crossed blades several times over the course of the war.

Obi-Wan was to arrive shortly along with Master Luminara who was bringing the Muunuilinst 10 and several other ARC trooper battalions to assist in the operation. Krell and Kota were to join them, but Krell deemed it a waste of time to attack a planet with no military value and Master Kota's fleet had come under attack by a separatist fleet.

Even so Anakin was grateful that the council had deemed it a priority to liberate the prisoner. He was sure it wasn't Ahsoka, but he didn't want to tell Robert until the mission was over. A thing he didn't want to do but knew that it was that or get hurt in another sparing session with the Earth-born Jedi.

He was even surprised that Master Yoda had volunteered his services for the mission and would be arriving with Obi-Wan and Luminara at the rendezvous point before jumping to D'Qar and beginning the operation. Plus, from what Yoda said it sounded like he knew Fenrir personally.

That was over two-hours ago and now the four of them along with the Expendables, Fordo, Kilo, Robert, Erik and Fenrir were discussing the plan of attack.

The plan was to have Anakin and Fenrir, who would take up the mantle of Red Leader punch a hole in the enemy blockade and keep the enemy fleet distracted while Gunships carrying ARC-Troopers, Erik, Barriss, Robert and the Expendables would make their way to the surface and land several miles from the enemy base, knocking out the enemies anti-aircraft defenses, clearing the way for the transports carrying men from the 501st, 212th and 41st legions and the armored units needed to take the base.

Once the AA guns were knocked out, Robert, Erik and Barriss would take Kilo and a small squad of ARC-Troopers and assess the enemy base strength, locate the prisoners and extract them before the main assault begins.

"The Separatists don't know were coming, but we should be prepared for anything." Anakin called out to Fenrir who was having his own Droid, R2-S6 lowered into the droid slot of the Angel. Since most of the Resolute's fighters were undergoing maintance, Robert gave Fenrir the ok to take the Angel into battle as long as he doesn't get shot down. "Don't worry Master Skywalker. This isn't my first dogfight, I know how to handle myself. If Erik and I had our way we would be flying a couple of Z-95's into battle." He assured him as he gripped the controls of the angel firmly while S6 booted up the ships systems.

"Just don't get your ass shot down." Robert shouted over from the gunships wearing a Jungle green Advance Combat Helmet with a range finder, Jungle green t-shirt with a metal chest plate made from Mandalorian Iron hidden underneath his VTAC LBE tactical vest loaded with magazines for pistols and rifles, tan army combat boots, jungle camo cargo pants and light green combat gloves.

Slung over his back was a Bushmaster ACR assault rifle with Holographic sight, M203 grenade launcher, fifty-round magazine and compensator. In the holsters on his vest were his new pistol and 1911. Clipped to his pants belt were his lightsabers and in his hands was his Morita Assault rifle sporting its under-barrel shotgun mode. Sheathed to his vest was his knife.

Erik on the other hand, had a AK-74 with a forty-five-round magazine, ACOG sight and forward hand grip, PKP Pecheneg machine gun with a two-hundred-fifty round belt fed ammo box and a red dot sight along with his blasters at his side and blade gauntlets sharpened for battle.

"Army of Two ready to fuck up the enemy." Robert proclaimed as he applied eye black to his face while Erik boarded Fordo's gunship and began to chat with Barney.

Exiting hyperspace, the task force was greeted by four Lucrehulk-droid control ships, two Lupus-class missile frigates, three Munificent-class frigates, a single Providence-class destroyer and two Recusant-class light destroyers all off who failed to detect the twelve Venator Star Destroyers and the six Acclamators following close behind them at a safe distance.

By the time the droids detected them, Anakin and Fenrir already took off from the cruisers followed by their fighter and bomber squadrons with their targets picked out. On the Resolute's bridge, Yoda gazed at the waiting enemy forces. The bounty hunters claimed that the enemy fleet was over two-dozen ships strong, but what he was seeing was far less than what they said.

"The enemy fleet isn't as large as we expected General." Yularen pointed out as he walked towards the elderly Jedi. "Hmm. Something amiss there is Admiral, proceed with caution we must." Yoda said. "I will inform General Skywalker he may proceed with the plan." The admiral then said as he turned towards a clone naval officer to give Anakin the green light.

"Focus your fire on the cruisers and missile frigates. Those are the biggest threat to the gunships." Anakin called to the members of Gold Squadron as Fenrir pulled up on his wing. "Hope your ready for a fight Fenrir, because it looks like the clankers are sending out the welcoming committee." Anakin called to the Mandalorian as dozens of droid fighters and interceptors rapidly began to approach their position.

"Don't worry about me Skywalker." Fenrir responded as the angel's sensor array picked up several squadrons of droid piloted Geonosian fighters launched from one of the controls ships. "I didn't earn the nickname Bael for nothing." He stated as he pushed forward on the accelerator and sped towards the oncoming fighters. "Alright boys. You are cloned from Mandalorian blood, so let's see the courage and warrior spirit we are known for." He called to Red Squad. "Reds 2 through 6, provide cover for the bombers. Reds 7 through 12 prep your torpedoes and follow me. Were going to clear a path for the bombers and if were lucky some off our ordnance will miss and hit the missile frigates shields. That will make it easier for the bombers." Fenrir stated as he fired a salvo of cannon fire at a pair of oncoming vulture droids.

"Copy that red leader. Let's show them what the us Aerialbots can do." Silverbolt called out as he, Air Raid, Sky dive, Sky Blast, and SkyFire formed up beside their temporary squad leader and followed him into the swarm of enemy fighters fast.

Turning towards his target computer, Fenrir saw that he was almost in range to launch a missile salvo at the fighters. "Wait until the droids are right on top of us, then break away and protect the bombers." He instructed the pilots, preparing his own torpedoes for launch.

Soon the droids were right in front of them and began to fire their own cannons in an attempt to shoot them down. "FIRE!" Fenrir shouted to his pilots. A streak of sixteen proton torpedoes streamed towards the oncoming droid fighters, eight of them destroying a good portion of the enemy fighters while the rest of the torpedoes missed and impacted on one of the missile frigates, its shields flickering and fading from the impact of the ordnance.

Veering away from the frigate in a hard-left turn, Fenrir positioned himself behind a squadron of eight vulture droids, acquired a target lock and pulled the trigger launching a volley of concussion missiles at the fighters destroying them and pulling up to avoid hitting the debris before leveling out. Turning his head around, he watched impressively as the Y-Wings he helped to protect drop their proton bombs on the frigate, destroying it and return to the frigate. "One frigate down. Focus your attack on the next frigate." Fenrir shouted over the commlink as he blasted down four more vultures before acquiring a new target: a flight of Hyena Bombers making a beeline for one of the Republic cruisers.

"Air Raid, Sliverbolt, Sky Dive, Fireflight, Slingshot, we got a squad of enemy bombers heading for the Negotiator. Intercept them, the rest of us will protect our bombers." Fenrir called out to the five pilots who called themselves the Aerialbots. "Got it Red Leader. Let's get'em boys." Fireflight responded as they sped after the enemy bombers.

Turning back to the battle, Fenrir spotted that Anakin had picked up two bandits and were barely giving him any room to maneuver. Turning the angel towards his ally, Fenrir determined the vulture's flightpath, lined up his sights and fired the ships four cannons at the fighters, scoring two more enemy fighters to his kill count. Soon he bracketed by cannon fire. A flight of four geonosian starfighters were on his six o'clock and had knocked his shields down to 68 percent. One fighter fired its cannon, but Fenrir banked right causing the fighter to overshot its target.

R2-S6 beeped as a volley of blue laser bolts flew overhead in front of them, destroying the fighters. "SPLASH THOSE SUCKERS WOOHOO!" Maverick yelled over the commlink as he flew over Fenrir before forming up on his right side and saluting him, just as the second missile frigate was destroyed. "Nice shooting trooper." Fenrir complimented as he downed two tri fighters bring his tally to twenty-four confirmed enemy kills.

Back aboard the Resolute, Yoda sensed something was amiss. He had not felt Ahsoka's presence through the force and now felt a strong presence of anger and hatred down below on the planets surface. This hatred was directed towards the jedi and there was only one being in the galaxy that hated the jedi with such a passion.

"Hmmm. Conflict there will be down below. Pull back we must not, clear his path is. Make the right choice in the future Robert will." He said to himself as the nearby enemy cruiser exploded into a bright ball of fire.

"That's the opening." Anakin exclaimed. "General Skywalker to Commander Fordo, you have your opening, get your men down their and secure the landing zone." He ordered the ARC commander. It was time to get boots on the ground.

 **Part one of the battle of D'Qar arc complete.**

 **Fenrir seems to be a capable pilot and holds the clones with high regards. His nickname 'Bael' means demon king and lets face it, anyone who encounters a skilled Mandalorian pilot would feel like they are fighting against the devil himself.**

 **Roberts new pistol is based off the Snub Pistol from the Gears of War series but fires the powerful .500 S &W Magnum round like the M500 but features an eight-round magazine like the .41 and .44 caliber versions of the Desert Eagle. Thanks go out to Spartan-626 for the idea**

 **Erik taking a few Russian made weapons into battle, lets just say he read the manuals for using ballistic based weaponry and being a Bounty Hunter, he sometimes uses enemy weapons like slug-throwers or something similar to that type of weapon, like the Trandoshan Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun, or Trandoshan SMG in battle.**

 **Next time, its going to be a rough landing for the ground forces. Will they secure the landing zone and gain a foothold on the planet? Find out in the next exciting chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and for those of you dealing with a snowstorm, stay warm.**


	10. Battle of D'Qar part 2

**Food for thought, anyone ever notice that sometimes in a series like the original Transformers Cartoon and Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, that a lot of the weapons fire and engine sounds are the same as in the Star Wars movies. I find it kind of interesting and it makes me wonder if the beam saber from the Gundam franchise was based on the Lightsaber.**

 **Anyway, here is part 2 of the Battle of D'Qar arc. Disclaimers are the same as always. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Battle of D'Qar part 2. Ground War.

May 2nd 2018, 21BBY

Ileenium System, Outer Rim

1550 hours

 _Normal point of view_

 _10 minutes before exiting hyperspace._

To win a battle one needs equipment to fight.

Whether they are Clone Troopers or Colonial Marines, the equipment remains the same: Weapons.

While a Clone Troopers basic weapon is a blaster like the Z6 or DC17, for the Expendables their weapons are require more basic knowledge than others. Guns don't use plasma, they use bullets and its never a good thing to have only a few magazines for a long-term firefight.

After they had finished Strapping on their combat gear, (A/N: Think what Barney, Lee, Caesar and Gunner wear in the movies and what you can have your Character from Ghost Recon Wildlands wear for Ray, Lincoln and Billy and Cassie's combat gear from MKX with a mix of Wildlands clothing options.) The Expendables grabbed their preferred weapons and loaded up for combat.

Barney grabbed an HK33A2 assault rifle, attached a HK79 under-barrel Grenade Launcher and a ACOG scope before inserting a forty-round magazine into the weapon. He then loaded up his twin Kimbers with two eight-round clips before grabbing a handful of M67 frag grenades.

Lee had just finished attaching a forward hand grip to his SA80 assault rifle with improved iron sights and a 60-round magazine and was now adding a fifteen-meter variable scope to his Accuracy International Arctic Warfare or AIAW sniper rifle which he modified to fire the .338 Lapua Mag round from a ten-round box magazine. Once he finished tuning up his rifle, he grabbed a Berretta Px4 pistol and placed it into his holster.

Caesar on the other hand, attached a reflex sight to his USAS-12 shotgun and finished loading it with a twenty-round drum magazine before he grabbed a Steyr AUG A3 submachine with a 32-round magazine and RIS foregrip and slung it over his back.

Gunner, who had been wanting blow something up since Tatooine, had just finished loading up the remaining magazines for his Denel PAW-20 grenade launcher, selected an AK-107 assault rifle and loaded it with a fifty-round drum magazine and then a GP30 grenade launcher under the rifles barrel, before grinning with happiness.

"You are really into explosives. Makes me a little worried." Lincoln called over with a HK MG5 GPMG with a one hundred-fifty round belt fed magazine, forward red grip and a reflex sight in his hands and two MAC 10 submachine guns strapped to his side.

"What can I say, I have looking forward to blowing something up for a while." Gunner retorted as he grabbed a few hand grenades and attached them to his vest.

"Just try not to blow us up in the process. I would like to survive this mission with out getting shrapnel in my legs this time." Ray said as he walked over with an Uzi strapped to his right side, two .50 Desert Eagle pistols in the holsters on his vest and a Galil ACE 52 assault rifle with a folding foregrip and red dot sight in his hands.

"Yeah." Billy agreed, spinning his Redhawks cylinder before holstering it and picked up his CM901 assault rifle with ACOG sight, forward handgrip and flash hider. "Remember Bolivia? Doctors say I still have a bit of shrapnel in my butt after your throw went wrong." He added.

"Guys come on that was an accident. How was he suppose to know that there was a sniper on the nearby cliff several feet from our position." Cassie reminded them as she added a Aimpoint CompM2 red dot sight to her M4A1, which also featured a sixty-round magazine and M203 grenade launcher. Strapped to her side holsters was one of her fathers King Cobra revolvers and one of her FN Five Seven pistols. Slung over her shoulders was an M39 EMR with a standard sniper scope and a twenty-round magazine of .308 Winchester rifle rounds. Tied around her neck was a skull bandana and her hair were covered by an Advance Combat Helmet like Roberts but with no paint on it. "Those cartel fuckers knew what they were doing. That's the reason we went there and took down the cartel." She added as the eight left the Albatross and headed towards the gunships.

All eight of them remembered that job. They went to Bolivia and helped train the local army to combat against the growing narco terrorist threat that was spreading coca all over the world. It took them almost a full year to destroy the cartel, but the success was worth it. The citizens no longer had to worry about being forced to work the coca fields or have their loved ones taken away or killed right in front of them.

"Yeah. Faye really hated what she saw, maybe that's why she decided to stay for a while." Barney thought, thinking about their other teammate. Faye Lee, a twenty-seven-year-old Chinese American woman from New York City and Ex US Marine Corp Force Recon, First Lieutenant, known as the 'Bitch with Attitude' for her brutal tactics on those who took advantage of the innocent, was an Expendable, but didn't know Roberts father.

She did however know Robert. Before his mom died, Robert met Faye's family and he got along well with Faye's kids. Sadly, Faye's husband and kids were killed in a shootout during a camping trip in New Hampshire between two rival gangs. Consumed by grief and sadness, she tracked down the gangs responsible for her families' death and killed them all.

This caught the attention of Barney who was planning on bringing the Expendables back and decided to give her a trial run. She passed the trial and was made a member of the Expendables, acting as their point man during many of their urban jungle jobs.

During their job in Bolivia, Faye took it upon himself to personally kill the head of the Bolivian cartel, known simply as the serpent for his tendency to slip away before anyone could find him. Faye however had tracked him down to an old temple and personally killed the cartel leader and cut the bastards head off clean with a machete that was used to kill so many innocent people.

Eventually, after six months of long training, the cartel was destroyed, but pockets and many low-ranking Cartel lieutenants remained at large. While the group wanted to stay, they had to get back for Roberts fifteenth birthday, but Faye decided to stay and hunt down the remains of the cartel until there was nothing left of them.

Last they heard, Faye was still active and had been going after a human and gun trafficking ring that had started up. She was still needed in Bolivia but said that if they needed her all they had to do was call him.

"Wonder how she's doing?" Gunner asked aloud. He had developed feelings for Faye and wanted to purpose to her, but then Robert came back and then they became generals in an army in another galaxy. He knew he couldn't take the place of her first family but he certainly would try.

As Rex walked over to the group Erik entered the hanger with several earth-based weapons. "I thought you guys find ballistic based weaponry to be primitive?" Ray asked young Erik. "We do, but I have been known to use any weapon I can find in the field. Hell, I used a slug-thrower rifle on Dantooine not too long ago." He responded. "Interesting. Say where's Robert?" Ray asked.

 **[Magna Defender theme begins]**

The doors to the hanger bay opened and all ten soldiers turned to see Robert walking towards them. The Expendables looked to him and stared. The way he was dressed for battle reminded them a lot of his father. In fact, he was wearing the same getup that his father wore during their missions.

The skull bandana wrapped around his face, the eye black on his face and the amount of firepower he was carrying, it was like Kevin had come back from the dead. "Kids ready to kick some ass." Cassie said, remembering the crush she had on his father before he and Linda fell in love.

 **[Theme ends]**

 _Roberts point of view_

I heard that Fenrir was a good pilot, but damn he is way better than I thought he was.

He was able to ensure that none of our bombers were shot down and was able to keep the enemy fighters focused on him and the rest of red squad. He wasn't a hotshot pilot, he knew what he was doing. Make's me a little jealous off his skills.

Now it's our turn.

 **[Klendathu drop movie version begins.]**

"Green light. Operation is a go. Get to the gunships men." Fordo shouted to the ARC Troopers as they hustled to their assigned gunships. Each of my dad's unit went to their own gunships, while Rex, Erik, Cassie, myself and even Lycan boarded the lead gunship. The gapping mouth of a Rancor on the front end, reminded me a lot of the shark paint scheme that pilots of the Flying Tigers put on their P-40s. It's certainly something to behold.

As the troopers took up their positions and grabbed one of the cables inside the main cabin as Fordo stepped aboard the gunship, helmet in his hands. "WE ARE GOING IN AS THE FIRST WAVE! That means more droids for us to scrap. YOU SMASH THE ENTIRE AREA AND KILL ANYTHING NOT WEARING CLONE ARMOR, YOU GET ME!?" he shouted to us as the gunship doors closed behind him. "WE GET YOU, SIR!" the troopers replied.

Outside the hanger bay doors opened, and command gave us the orders to launch. "Hang on Ahsoka, were coming for you." I said quietly to myself as the gunships left solid ground and jolted as we entered space.

Outside the gunships, the raging space battle continued. Clone and droid fighters engaged each other, neither side not wanting to give the other the advantage. From inside the cabin, I could sense the death of a clone pilot, but paid it no mind. I had to focus on my own mission: knocking out the enemy's anti-air defenses and securing a landing zone for the rest of the invasion force.

Maneuvering past the remaining enemy ships and the planets astreroid belt, we began to enter the atmosphere. As our gunship began to shake faster and faster, Rex called out to the rest of us. "REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING, AND YOU WILL MAKE IT BACK ALIVE!" he shouted over our roaring decent. Everyone else held on tightly, or in Lycans case clung tightly to my leg.

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!" I heard Erik shout at the top of his lungs. He must be really ready for battle if he let out a war cry like that. I just chuckled and petted Lycan on the head. "We're almost their boy. Just a little longer." I assured the Loth Wolf as the shaking began to cease, indicating that we had made it to the planet surface.

 **[Theme ends]**

As our gunship continued its way towards our objective, Fordo placed on his helmet while other Muunilist 10 troopers attached grappling cable launchers to their gauntlets, clipped their utility belts and loaded extra blaster packs into their holders, slipped a pack into their WESTAR M5s and DC15A blaster rifles some even attaching under-barrel grenade launchers under their rifles. Fordo inserted a power pack into his ammo pouch on his chest before loading a pack into one of his pistols, which he then twirled it around before returning it to his holster as the pilot called him over the commlink.

"Commander, approaching target." The pilot called out. "Begin jamming the enemy signals and open the doors." Fordo called to the pilot. The doors to the gunship opened and were greeted by the planets now setting sun. Below us was a vast forest with tall trees and in those trees, potential death. "Approaching the landing zone now." The pilot called out as the assault ship landed in a nearby clearing where the other gunships had landed and were waiting for us.

The moment we touched down, Lycan jumped off the gunship and ran towards Barriss who was talking to Gearshift, Redeye and Mixer, the troopers I had met and saved during my early days in the republic military. I never thought those three would be made ARC Troopers while I was still around. As our unit walked over to the others, R4 brought up a topographical layout of the surrounding area.

"Looks like the anti-air defenses are about five clicks west of here." Barney said as R4 soon showed us the enemies J1 semi-autonomous proton cannons. From what Ponds told me, those things can penetrate a Acclamators shields with just a few shots.

"Were going to need to be careful." Barriss then said. "The droids will no doubt have figured something is wrong with the assault ships not coming in for a landing. If I had to guess, they probably already sent out probe droids to find us."

"You guys are talking too much, I say we just go to the guns and blow them all the way to hell." I said angrily. The time we were spending to come up with a plan of attack meant that Ahsoka was in more greater danger than she already is. "While I agree with Robert, Barriss is right as well. We need to think this through, or else we'll just run into battle like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off." Gunner said as he looked towards the holomap. "The clearings hear look like the perfect place for tanks to attack from. We'll need to go around them." he added.

"Whatever." I retorted. "I'm going to scout ahead and will contact you guys if I find anything." I added as I began to leave the camp. "Hold up, were going with you." Erik called as he, Barriss and Lycan ran after me and followed me through the thick jungle canopy.

 _Barriss's point of view_

When I saw Erik again, my heart began to race like a speeder going at full throttle.

The first time we met, felt like something out of one of the children's stories I read before I was taken to the jedi order. Tearful reunions between to lovers was always something I enjoyed. Its one of the reasons I choose to become a healer, to ensure that others who love each other would be reunited, just like in the stories.

There was no doubt in my mind that I had developed feelings for Erik. The jedi code teaches us that attachments are forbidden and no matter how hard I tried, I could not hold back my feelings for the young male in front of me.

'I will have to try harder to control my emotions for him.' I thought to myself as I followed Lycan after Robert and Erik. My mind was still plagued with confusion about the vision I had before Ahsoka was abducted.

What did it mean? Who was Dooku talking too and who was he talking about? Was Robert going to die in battle? The possibility of the third part was troubling. He couldn't die, it isn't his time. I was so focused on my thoughts that I failed to notice the root in front of me and tripped, landing in a puddle of mud.

The splash from my fall caused the others to turn around and see my robe covered in mud. "Pigs play in the mud, not jedi. Try to be more careful in the future." Robert reprimanded me before continuing forward with Lycan. Erik on the other hand, slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled me out of the mud. He then gave me a handkerchief for me to wipe the mud off my face, which revealed my bright red face to my friend.

"He's right you know. Jedi don't play in the mud." Erik said as he removed my cloak and smiled as my black hair fell down. "But you have to admit, it was funny seeing you in the mud." He added, not noticing my cheeks turning red with embarrassment. I slowly began to lean forward, but Robert's voice stopped me. "You two love birds can fuck each other later, we got a job to do." He called.

His comment was both rude and gross. If Erik and I were already in love, we would have made out already. But that wasn't the case. I grabbed my cloak and put it in my backpack as we ventured further into the forest. My concern for Roberts behavior was certainly starting to increase. He has been acting like he had a purpose for acting like this but wouldn't tell anyone about what the reason for his behavior was.

To add to my list of concerns, I began to feel the darkside of the force growing stronger and stronger around him. The fear and hatred he had shown, they were growing faster than normal for other jedi who began to fall to the darkside. It was very concerning to say the least.

About thirty minutes passed after we had left the staging area when we came to a hollow tree that had been knocked over. The mud that was still on me had dried and was starting to become annoying. I noticed a nearby river and decided to rinse the mud off in the water. I suggested the idea to Robert, but he said there's no time and we had to keep moving.

I was going to say more, but Erik suggested that Robert should go on ahead while he, Lycan and myself caught our breath. He argued that the forest is teeming with droids that would kill us the second they spotted us and its suicide to even suggest the thought. Erik tried to protest but Robert ignored him. "You just want some time alone so you her can get down and dirty. You two forget, this is a warzone and love has no place in warzone." He spat.

Erik was about to say something, but Lycan began to growl, his fur going up. Something was close by and he didn't like it.

Sure enough, the Loth Wolf leapt forward into a nearby bush and landed atop a probe droid, destroying it. Unfortunately, the probe wasn't alone. By destroying it, the enemy was aware of our location. Approaching from a top the nearby slope, three platoons of battle droids appeared and immediately opened fire on us.

Activating my lightsaber, I began to deflect the enemy fire back as Robert and Erik took cover behind the tree. Erik ordered Lycan to head back to the landing zone and get help. As the Loth Wolf ran back to the landing zone Robert aimed his rifle at one of the droids and fired. "We got mini Zako's bearing down on us. Erik, Fuck them up." He shouted as Erik fired his PKP at the enemy forces.

The sound of weapons fire echoed through out the forest. The ground battle had officially begun.

 _Normal point of view_

Back at base camp, contact with the fleet was established and Fenrir had informed them that the enemy blockade has been destroyed with very few casualties on the republics side. They were ready for landing, but needed the enemy cannons taken out first or else the invasion force would be wiped out.

As Barney was about to call for air support, gunfire echoed through out the forest as Lycan came running back towards him. "COME ON LET'S GO!" Barney shouted to the men, all of whom followed in suit. "Hang on kid, were coming." Barney said to himself.

Back at the firefight, Erik fired off a burst of 7.62x54mm machine gun rounds taking down several super battle droids and standard battle droids. He then quickly snapped his sights to a pair of approaching commando droids that were trying to flank them. "Right Flank!" he shouted to Robert, who then lobbed a grenade at the oncoming droids, destroying them.

As the droids continued their advanced Barriss used the force to push several incoming battle droids back, hitting the trees and no longer presenting a threat to the trio. Spotting an incoming squad of super battle droids, Robert fired his Bushmaster rifle at the enemy units using an entire magazine on them in the process. Loading a fresh magazine of 5.56mm ammo into his rifle, he held his rifle over his head and with out even looking fired another full magazine at the droids. Most of the bullets failed to hit any targets while some only made a few dents into the droid's armor and only a few droids were terminated. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Robert vaulted over cover and pulled out his new pistol and knife and charged forward into the oncoming enemy assault.

Erik, who was reloading his PKP, stared in awe as Robert fired his pistol at a super battle droid while stabbing a standard battle droid with his knife before using the force to lift the droid bodies and threw them into a pair of incoming destroyer droids. Barriss had stopped deflecting the oncoming blaster fire and watched as the droids turned their attention to Robert, who once again begun to act like a rabid animal.

Sheathing his pistol and knife, Robert grabbed a nearby battle droid by the neck, spun 360 degrees and used the droid to block incoming enemy fire. "Don't shoot." The droid called out, but it was in vain as Roberts make shift shield was reduced to scarp metal and once again, the animal had showed its fangs on its enemy. Lunging forward, Robert punched a droid in the area that would be its rib section and tore the droids head clean off, before throwing it at a super battle droid. Distracted by the incoming object, the SBD failed to notice that Robert had flanked it and plunged his knife into the droids back and then sending it flying into a four-man droid squad.

A nearby commando droid saw that Robert had left his flank open and aimed its blaster rifle at him, but before he could fire a .308 rifle round entered the droid's cranium and exited out the back of the head. Looking behind them, Barriss and Erik saw Cassie's rifle emitting smoke from the barrel as the rest of the Expendables fired their rifles, submachine guns and machine guns at the remaining enemy forces, destroying more of the enemy patrol.

As Robert finished pulling the head off a B1 battle droid, he watched as the remaining B1 battle droids retreated back into through the trees. "People are supposed to be afraid of these scrapheads?" he asked, unslinging his Morita and aiming it at the retreating droids. "RUNNING AWAY WONT HELP! I'LL JUST SHOOT YOU IN THE ASS!" he shouted before firing off several bursts of rifle fire, before Rex approached him and placed his hand on the rifle, lowering the weapon. "Take it easy kid, there will be more clankers ahead. Let's go before they get a beat on our position and overwhelm us." The clone captain suggested as the rest of the ARC trooper battalions went ahead of them.

Soon they had reached their objective, a large valley where the enemy's anti-air defenses were positioned. Through her scope, Cassie spotted twelve enemy cannons down below and watched as the droids prepared their defenses. "Looks like they know we're here now." Cassie said as she slid down the slope back to the waiting men. "We're going to have to flank them from both sides. Cut off any means of retreat before they can alert their base of the situation." She added, loading a 40mm grenade round into her grenade launcher.

"Alright. Rex, Erik, Gunner, Barriss and I will lead our platoons and attack on the right flank." Barney said as he brought up a holomap of the enemy positions. "Our target will be the proton shells. Destroy them and anything near them will be blown to Kingdom come." He added.

"Lee you and Cassie take Kilo Squad, Redeye, Mixer and Gearshift and setup a sniper position on the ridge behind the cannons. We can't let them get those cannons online, so you guys need to keep them off the console." Barney said to the snipers, who nodded.

"Fordo, Caesar, Billy, Ray, Lincoln and the rest of the men will flank left and repel down the cliffs of the valley before away from the cannons and repel down. Lycan is already back with the gunships who will mop any stragglers once the cannons are destroyed." He then said to the ARC captain and the rest of the Expendables before turning his gaze to Robert. "As for you kid, I need you to get the droids attention and distract long enough for us to take out the cannons. Think you can do that?" he asked his nephew who only responded with a 'ok' hand gesture and made his way towards the cliff directly overlooking the entrance to the enemy position.

As the squads and platoons made their way towards their positions, Barriss walked over to Barney and told him about what Robert had said during their little recon mission. "I'm concerned for the kid myself. He's not acting like his usual self. Somethings wrong, but I think we should focus on the matter at hand before worrying about Robert." Barney said assuring her that they would focus on the matter later.

Before he left, Robert tossed Breach his ACR and its ammo, giving the leader of Kilo squad the chance, he was waiting for. Using a ballistic based weapon against the droids. Under his helmet, Breach grinded with anticipation, he was ready for this day.

Once he finally made it to the position, Robert saw a flashing light from Barney's position. This was the signal for him to launch his attack. "ITS GO TIME BABY, WHOO!" Robert shouted as he sprinted forward firing his Morita at the droids before they realized what was happening. Taking cover behind a nearby empty munitions crate, Robert popped out of cover and fired at a pair of nearby grenadiers who were attempting to throw their grenades at him. He destroyed them and their grenades took out several other nearby droids.

Pausing to reload his rifle, the sound of cocked blaster was heard besides him. A battle droid had flanked him and was just moments from pulling the trigger before a .338 rifle round blew a whole clean through the droid's head, taking it down for good.

"Nice shot sir." Duke said to Lee, complimenting him for his accurate shot. "Always got to count for the bullet drop and wind resistance with these 'slug-throwers'." Lee responded as he pulled the bolt of his rifle back, loading a new round and targeted another droid. As he fired another round, Cassie and Kilo fired their own rifles, catching the droids by surprise who tried desperately to hit the enemy snipers who were well out of range.

Back below, Robert lobbed his last grenade at a pair of super battle droids and watched as the shrapnel destroyed the enemy droids and brought their firing to a stop.

On the right, Barney and Gunner prepped their grenade launchers and waited. "We can't afford to miss Gunner. If we miss, this mission is Fubar." He said to explosives expert of the unit. "Don't worry Barney." Gunner responded as he loaded a fresh magazine into his PAW-20 and aimed it at the proton rounds. "I won't miss." He added.

"I just hope we can this quickly before Robert goes ballistic again. In the forest he acted like an animal on the droids." Erik said with worry. He may have just met the guy, but after what Robert told him on the ship, he understood his pain. "I am sure things will work out." Barriss reassured her friend as they waited for the launchers to fire.

"We got a clanker making its way to the terminal." Rex called out and pointed to the commando droid that was heading for the cannons control terminal. "FIRE!" Barney shouted as 20 and 40mm grenades were fired at the ordnance. The impact from the grenades detonated the enemy cannon shells, destroying the cannons and the nearby battle droids in the cannons vicinity.

On the left side of the valley, Fordo and the rest of the men repelled down the valleys wall with blasters blazing destroying as many droids as they could before they reached solid ground. "Come on men. Move it!" Fordo shouted as the troopers ran forward and took cover behind the downed trees on the valleys floor. Aiming his CM901, Billy fired a three-round burst at a squad of approaching battle droids, destroying them with ease before taking cover with Caesar who fired his AUG at a nearby munitions crate, destroying it and a squad of Super Battle Droids.

Spraying a field of machine gun fire, Lincoln kept the pressure on several battle droids as ARC Troopers from the 41st elite legion flanked the droids, surprising them before they were nothing but broken bits of metal. Pausing to reload, a commando droid had snuck behind Lincoln and knocked his gun out of his hands with its vibrosword. The commando lunged forward, but Lincoln pulled out his dual Mac 10s and mowed the commando and nearby group of battle droids with a torrent of .45ACP rounds. "Never mess with a Green Beret." He quipped as he holstered his machine pistols, picked up his GPMG and reloaded it.

Further ahead, Ray fired his Uzi at a commando droid that had just killed three ARC troopers with point blank shots to the head. Killing the droid and avenging the fallen troopers, he holstered his Uzi as battle droids approached him and surrounded him. "Drop your weapons and surrender." One of the droids said. Ray didn't drop his weapons. Instead he drew his Desert Eagles and diving backwards fired his pistols at the droids, killing them all with none of them firing a shot. "Bunch of scrapheads." He spat as he stood back up, holstered his pistols, unslung his Galil 52 and fired at several approaching Super Battle Droids.

Meanwhile, Robert fired his rifles shotgun barrel at several battle droids. One after another, the droids fell like cardboard cutouts. Hunkering down behind another empty crate, he spotted a droid that had him in its sights. But before Robert could fire his own rifle, the droid was cut down and the familiar sound of a Bushmaster ACR rifle was heard. Turning around, Robert saw Breach reloading the rifle.

As the droids began to retreat, a stream of missiles destroyed the droids before they got very far. The gunships had arrived and the area was taken. "General Ross to Kenobi. Landing zone secured you can bring in the cavalry." Barney called over the commlink.

Soon the sight of Accalamator ships lit up the darkening sky and landed, offloading troops, equipment and vehicles. Medics tended to the wounded troopers and brought them aboard the ship for treatment. Robert however looked to the horizon and stared off into the distance. Phase one was down, now it was time for Phase two.

 **So maybe not exactly a rough landing, but still** s **econd part of the D'Qar arc completed.**

 **Erik and Barriss nearly had a moment but was interrupted by Robert in his current state of mind. They will have a moment, as will Fenrir and a certain senator in the near future.**

 **I am thinking of bringing in other characters from other games, like Faye Lee as other members of the expendables. If you have any suggestions of which characters I could use, please leave their name, the game they come from, military branch they served in, their skills and the weapons they use in a review.**

 **Also if you have a weapon that you want to see the Expendables, Robert or Erik use in battle, please leave the name of the weapon, country of origin, magazine capacity and caliber in your review and I will see what I can do.**

 **Next time, the third to last part of the D'Qar arc and something you have all been possibly waiting for. Robert vs the supreme commander of the droid army. Rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	11. Battle of D'Qar part 3

**Recently got my hands on the new Far Cry game and I am liking it. I haven't beaten it yet, but I won't be focusing on that and forget about my stories. I find it productive to spend time away from gaming and do some writing.**

 **Anyway, here is the third part of the D'Qar arc. Disclaimers are the same as always and enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Battle of D'Qar part 3: Smackdown

May 4th, 2018, 21BBY

D'Qar

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Several miles from the frontlines, lies a heavily fortified separatist base. Droids patrolled the perimeter of the base, ensuring that the republic wouldn't catch them off guard. At one of the landing pads, a Dynamic-class freighter sat idle, secured by gravity looks. Its name; the Black Lagoon.

While most freighters of its class were either scrapped or destroyed, this one was special. In addition to its dorsal and ventral turbo lasers and its heavy dual laser cannon turrets on its port and starboard, the Lagoon was armed with a set of twin forward mounted MG1-A proton torpedo launchers mounted just beneath the cockpit.

The ship could also carry up to three-hundred-fifty pounds of advanced and advanced spread proton bombs for attacking ground targets. Truly, it was an impressive ship.

In the prison cells of the base, a group of four mercenaries sat idle and waited. One was a Lasat male, standing at 2'10 with dark purple skin, purple hair and dark blue eyes wearing combat armor. (A/N. Think Zebs outfit from the first two seasons of rebels but painted dark red and black.)

The second individual was a 5'10 human male from Corellia wearing beaten up gray and green Mandalorian armor with marks all over the armor. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. His gaze was turned to the only women of the group, a Mirialan women of twenty-five years old with yellow skin and brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. On her upper right arm was a tribal tattoo that reached all the way up to her neck. She was dressed in a black crop top, military jungle boots and very short cut off jeans held by a strong leather belt.

The forth member was a Rutian twi'lek with blue skin and about twenty-eight years old, wearing a light armored breastplate like the one Cham Syndulla wore only colored dark green, a pair of trousers woven from jalavash worm silk, standard boots and clear eye glasses. A large scar was located near his right eye, indicating he had been cut there once in the past.

"This shit is getting really annoying." The Mirialan said, spitting in the direction of the prison door. "How the fuck were we suppose to know that the fucking CIS was operating in the system. Someone would have known." She added, walking over to the Lasat putting her hand against the wall. "You really fucked up this time Dutlas."

"Calm the hell down Revy." The Lasat now known as Dutlas said. "We were all fooled. None off us knew what we were walking into when we arrived here. The job we took was probably a setup from the beginning. We have made a lot of enemies over the last few years." He then added.

"He's right. I would have to guess that one of our business rivals has contacts with one the separatist higher ups, gave him a fake job post and gave it to us as a 'chance to start over'. In truth, we was trying to get rid of us and eliminate the competition. Figures he would send us to a planet that hasn't yet become a battleground for the ongoing war." The twi'lek surmised as he stared at the ceiling. "Hopefully those metalheads haven't touched any of my equipment on the Lagoon or else I will definitely scrap those droids." he added.

"Easy there Benny-Boy. No one's going to get on the ship, besides with the internal defenses you installed, no ones going to get on board unless they want to die." Dutlas assures his crewmate. He then notices the corellian looking towards the cell door. "Something on your mind Rock?" Dutlas asks.

"Probably wondering if he's going to get laid if we ever get out off this shithole." Revy says teasingly. "For your information, I am thinking about Shoda. She is a part of our crew after all, not to mention a bounty hunter." Rock corrects.

"True, good thing she was on a job of her own. After all she does play the part of a slave girl and dancing girl well. No one would ever suspect that a cute and sexy dancer is actually a fearsome bounty hunter." Dutlas says impressively, remembering the first time they met her. During a job on Nar Shaddaa, they meet her when she went under the name Astronema, a sexy dancer with a knack for revealing clothing and a tough as nails attitude to boot. She was trying to infiltrate a criminal organization that was kidnapping people from worlds like Coruscant, Alderaan and Naboo and selling them into slavery, something she detests with a passion

She saved Rocks ass from getting killed by a couple of local bounty hunters, revealing her true intentions in the process. At first, she and Revy butted heads on a daily basis for the three weeks every time they stopped at the strip club she was working at as part of her cover. Revy nearly blew her cover after having nearly two bottles of Corellian ale and started running her mouth. Thankfully, Shoda was able to save her life when a pair of pirates tried to cut her cloths off and have their way with her. Shoda's accuracy and handling of a blaster proved to be invaluable when the Lagoon crew and Shoda assaulted the slave auction and saved those who almost had their lives taken from them and forced into a life of servitude.

Naturally, Dutlas was impressed by her skills that he offered her a place as part of the Lagoon's crew. At first, she wasn't completely onboard the plan, but when she asked if this would interfere with her bounty hunting, he assured her that she can do as she pleases when it comes to her other job.

"Yeah, but I don't think her disguises would help her out of this situation." Benny said as he once again heard the noise of launching droid starfighters outside. "Sounds like the droids are having a lot of problems. Wonder if Fenrir and Erik got our message and got the help of the Lone Wolf? Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if the Jedi came here as well." He added.

"Well with what we found from our 'job' it would be in the republics best interest to get us the hell out of here. The weapon the droids are testing here is to dangerous to be in the hands of our 'host'." Rock said, knowing all to well what their host was capable of.

As the crew of the lagoon were talking, in the bases command center their host watched the monitors as several droids prepared to fire a new weapon. As the weapon began to charge up, several droids backed away and waited the results. The weapon fired and a burst of green plasma exited the barrel and impacted its target, a broken-down AAT which then exploded.

However, the feedback from the weapon caused the droid to short circuit and melt completely leaving only the weapon intact. "Argh, that's another droid destroyed by the prototype. The power source the weapon uses is too powerful for any droid to use." The commander spoke. "If we are to gain an advantage over the republic forces, we must ensure the weapon doesn't backfire and kill its user." He added, just as the doors opened and walking into the command center was General Grievous, the supreme commander of the droid army and a known jedi killer. Attached to his waist were several lightsabers from the jedi he killed over the course of the war. "Perhaps it would be better for me to test the weapon instead of using those stupid battle droids." The general said before coughing.

"We don't know what would happen if the weapon backfired in the hands of an organic being. For all we know general, the weapon could rupture your remaining organs." The commander said urgently. Grievous understood what he was talking about. Years before the war began, he was critically injured when an ion bomb planted on his shuttle destroyed most of his original body. Believing the jedi to be responsible for the act, he was rebuilt into the ultimate cyborg and was trained in the ways of lightsaber combat by Count Dooku. With his newfound skills, Grievous vowed to kill every jedi he encountered, use their own weapons to slay them and bring an end to the jedi while building a vast collection of Lightsabers, taken as trophies from every single kill.

"We may need to forget the weapon, the Republic is getting closer to the base every day and I have received word that the Lone Wolf is here on the planet." Grievous reminded the commander. "The republic forces haven't made it far enough to be a concern. I need only a little more time to ensure the weapon is ready for its field test. Besides, the prisoners we have are your responsibility general, but I wouldn't expect a monster like you to understand my work." The commander retorted.

That was a mistake. One moment the commander was reviewing the blueprints of the weapon, the next a bright yellow lightsaber blade pierced his chest. Gasping for air, he turned to see Grievous's golden eyes wide with anger. "I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DROID GENERAL IN THE GALAXY!" he shouted as he pulled the sabers blade out of the body and let the former commanders body fall out of the chair. "Anyone see what happened?" he asked turning to face the droids in the command center. They all said nothing. "That's what I thought. I will contact Count Dooku, return to your duties and clean up this mess." He ordered, leaving the behind the corpse of the commander.

Meanwhile, back the republic landing zone Fenrir sat in the cockpits chair of his mantis and began to think. Erik had told him about Roberts actions from two days ago and he beginning to be concerned like the rest of those who know Robert. His actions and attitude made him wonder if this was the warrior he heard about from his lover, Riyo Chuchi the senator of Pantora.

Closing his eyes, Fenrir remember the day the two of them met. It was a few weeks before the Clone Wars, Chuchi's shuttle had broken-down and was forced to make a landing on Lothal for emergency repairs. Unfortunately, she had attracted the attention of several high-profile criminals who were planning to ransom her off to the separatists. All of her guards were killed and the destroyed her shuttle, leaving no trace of her landing or arrival on Lothal.

A small planet in the outer rim, far away from any of the hyperspace lanes no one knew that she was in danger. For days she was held hostage by her captors, only to be allowed to eat and drink. Soon the day came when the thugs were going to contact the separatists, but they never got the chance. Fenrir, having taken a job from the late Chairman Chi Cho to locate and bring the senator back to Pantora, jammed the transmission and killed her kidnappers. When rescued her, Chuchi was grateful that someone had found her and revealed that she was almost raped by the thugs.

Thankfully, she wasn't hurt and she was brought back to Pantora just in time before military creation act. Days after the clone wars began, Fenrir was contacted by Chuchi and requested that he meet her on Coruscant. When he arrived at her room at the 500 Republica, Chuchi confessed that she loved him and he in turn said he was in love with her as well. They spent the night together and since that day have become a couple. She even was the one who told him about the Lone Wolf.

' _Chuchi is one beautiful women. I wonder if Robert ever someone like her in his life had?'_ he thought to himself as he activated a holoprojector and smiled. The holographic image of Senator Chuchi appeared, sitting with him at her home on Pantora a few days after Chairman Cho died. The death of her planets leader had really upset her so Fenrir along with Erik and Lycan arrived and helped her through this tough time.

Lycan soon nuzzled against his leg and placed his head on his knee. Petting his companion, Fenrir decided to contact Chuchi and meet with her on Coruscant after this job.

Meanwhile, in the forest fifty-clicks west of the republic landing zone a figure in the most advanced combat gear from his world with a skull bandana wrapped around his face sat on a cliff, twirling around a spent bullet casing in his hands. Throwing it up into the air and catching it, the figure returned it to his pockets and pulled out a set of twin pistols from his shoulder holsters.

".50 Action Express, 7 round magazines and undermounted laser sight." The figure said as he pulled down his bandana and blew a spec of dust on the one of his pistols iron sights. A flash of lighting struck and in the brightness of the light, revealed the figure to be Robert.

Two days passed since the Republic had landed successfully on D'Qar and while the troopers advanced quickly, the planet was still not taken from the droids. General Kota was to arrive later and assist in helping take the enemy base but ran into some engine trouble with one of his cruisers and won't arrive until tomorrow at the most.

Robert, deciding not to just stand around and wait for backup to arrive, requested that he be sent to assess the enemy base strength again in case the droids had more forces than they originally thought. Anakin and Obi-Wan were against the idea but Master Yoda decided to let him go. Robert had pulled the wool over their eyes, he wasn't going to recon the enemy base but attack it on his own.

Along with his twin Desert Eagles, he had his Morita Rifle fitted with the grenade launcher barrel, a Remington 870 shotgun with TacStar front and rear pistol grips, a MP10 with a red-dot sight and retractable buttstock attached to his left leg and his DL-44 blaster pistol attached to his right leg. His sabers attached to his belt, Robert pulled out his binoculars and spotted an enemy patrol approaching from the west.

"Oh look, bad guys to kill." He says enthusiastically to himself. Down below moving through the jungle were two platoons of Battle droids, Super Battle droids and several Koorivar Fusiliers scouting for republic patrols and any sign of advancing enemy forces. All together the enemy forces numbered forty hostiles, twenty standard battle droids, eight supers and twelve Corporate Alliance soldiers. He was outnumbered forty-to-one.

"Finally, a challenge." Robert said as he stepped over the edge of the cliff and began to free fall down. "Shit, I left my rifle and shotgun back on the cliff." He cursed as he used the force to slow his decent and landed right in front of the enemy patrol. "Hey." He called out, but the enemy forces quickly opened fire forcing him to retreat behind a nearby boulder.

Back at the landing zone, Barriss had just finished her second shower. Once again, she was distracted by visions and landed in a mud puddle again, only this time Robert wasn't there to reprimand her for her clumsiness. _'These visions are starting to become more and more frequent. I think it's best that I tell Robert about them.'_ she thought to herself as she put on her new clothes and headed for the communications room.

Once there, Barriss contacted Boba. _"Padawan Offee, its been a while."_ Boba said, bowing to her. "Its good to see you too Boba. I hope you are doing well." Barriss replied to the young Fett.

" _Things are going well. I have talking a lot with Admiral Killian about my father and I am quite surprised at what I was told about him. But I take it this isn't about my wellbeing?"_ he asked.

Barriss sighed and began to tell him about Roberts sudden change in personality, how he threated to brutally murder Aurra, the sparring match with his aunt and the way he acted towards her and Erik two days ago. _"Its obvious that he must have experienced something terrible in his younger years. That's why he is acting like this, still it is troubling to see that the guy who called me his brother is acting like jerk. I think the best thing to do is to keep an eye on him and wait for him to explain why he is acting like this."_ Boba said and suggested to her.

"I would, but I can't help but feel that Robert is going to die in the near future and Dooku has something to do with it." She says worriedly. _"Then you may not want to wait any longer. If your visions you saw are true, then you need to act. I may not be a jedi, but I know that the future isn't written in stone, everyone makes their own destinies, and I for one believe that Robert won't die."_ Boba says reassuringly.

"Thank you, Boba. What you said really helped me and I think it would be best for you to talk to Robert when we return to Coruscant." Barriss says gratefully. Boba was about to speak when her commlink beeped and she heard Luminara's voice. _"Barriss gather your things, Sergeant Lehner left the ship and is planning to storm the enemy base on his own. We have to stop him."_ She said with utmost urgency.

" _Looks like he is acting reckless."_ Boba said as he let out a chuckle. _"You better go after him."_ he added as Barriss nodded and shutdown the transmitter and headed for the hanger bay. When she arrived, Erik, Fenrir, Lycan, The Expendables, Luminara and Kilo squad were already aboard one of the gunships and no sooner had she boarded, the gunship took off into the thunder storm.

Back at the base of the cliff, the enemy units ceased fire and waited, before one of the Fusilier soldiers motioned for two battle droids to check and see if the enemy was still there. As they approached the boulder, two hands shot out from behind the boulder. "WAIT! You may be wondering 'why the combat armor if this guy is a jedi?' Well that's so bad guys don't see me bleed." Robert said, causing some of the enemy units to look to each other confused. "These guys got the right idea. He wore the brown pants." He added pointing to one of the corporate alliance soldiers who looked down at his trousers before firing a volley of fire from his E5 blaster rifle, causing Robert to duck back down behind the boulder. "Fine! I left my rifle and shotgun up on the cliff, so I should be an easy kill for you fuckers." He called out.

"Time to get to work." Robert said as he pulled out his Desert Eagles, leaping into the air and spinning sideways, firing one of his pistols before spinning again and firing his second pistol the bullets hitting two battle droids and killing them.

Returning back behind the rock the remaining enemies tired to flank him from the sides, but sensing their presence, Robert jumped behind two of the Fusilier soldiers and shot one in the head and the other in the leg. "Don't go anywhere." He joked as he turned his attention to two super battle droids and fired the last five rounds from his pistols current clips, effectively killing the droids.

Sprinting towards a small ditch, Robert ducked down and reloaded his twin .50AE pistols. Ejecting the empty magazines, he returned one of the pistols to his holster, unhooked a grenade from his chest plate, pulled the pin and threw at four battle droids, one super and three corporate alliance soldiers killing them all with the explosive. Returning his other magnum to its holster, he pulled out his MP10 popped out of cover and sprayed a torrent of 9mm rounds at six battle droids.

Loading a fresh fifty-round magazine, a Fusilier took aim at Robert and was about to fire his blaster when he fell to the ground dead. Turning his gaze to the cliff, Robert looked up and saw Erik with a Colt Canada C7A1 LSW rifle standing inside a hovering gunship. The rain soon began to stop and as the sun started to break through the clouds, Kilo squad, Luminara, Barriss, Lycan, Fenrir and the Expendables jumped out, firing their weapons at the other enemy units who then turned their attention to the new attackers.

From the cliff, Fenrir adjusted the sights on his Mando assault rifle, targeted a super battle droid and fired. A single shot brought the droid down. He then turned his attention to one of the Corporate Alliance soldiers and eliminated him with a well-placed shot.

Leaping over the edge of the cliff, Barriss and Luminara activated their lightsabers and began to deflect enemy blaster fire back at the senders. Turning towards the wounded Fusilier soldier, Barriss sprinted over and tried to use the force to heal his injuries. "What did Robert do?" she said to herself.

Back at the ditch, Robert fired another burst of fire from his MP10 and reloaded a new magazine. He was about to fire, when one of the Fusilier's managed to circle behind him and had his blaster pointed directly at his face. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He turned his blaster to side and noticed his power pack was dry.

"Someone's not counting." Robert quipped as he sent the enemy soldier flying with a strong force push. Returning his smg to his side, he drew his blaster pistol and began to fire at the remaining enemy units. One droid fell, then another and then another until finally all enemy forces were either dead or had retreated. As the rest of his allies repelled down from the cliff, Robert walked over to the wounded soldier and placed his foot on the wound, causing the soldier to scream in pain. "I am going to ask you this only once. Where is the jedi prisoner you have at your base?" he asked and demanded, pressing harder and harder on the wound.

"There is no jedi at the base you foul. This is a weapons research station, the only prisoners we have are the crew of the Black Lagoon and none of them have a lightsaber." The Koorivarian screamed as Robert took his foot off his wound. The soldier let out a sigh of relief only for it to replaced by terror as Robert took his 870 back from Barney and aimed it right at the soldier's head. "This is for all the innocent people you have killed." He coldly stated and pulled the trigger.

Fortunately, for the soldier Lycan pounced on Robert, causing the shot to go wide and hit a nearby tree. "Got off of me you overgrown fur ball!" He shouted as he got back up and received a punch to the face from Barney. "You know the rules of engagement kid. Never kill prisoners." Barney reprimanded him as Ray patched up the wounded enemy soldier as best as he could before taking him into the gunship and back to the landing zone.

"You think they follow the rules of engagement? The enemy doesn't give a damn about prisoners. They either kill the wounded or send them to prison camps where they will spend the rest of the war getting tortured and interrogated. They deserve none in return." Robert spat to his uncle before walking into the jungle and making his way to the enemy base, leaving a barely used 870 behind in the hands of his uncle.

As he walked away, Breach looked towards Barriss and Luminara who were watching Robert disappear further and further into the jungle.

 _Roberts point of view_

1000 hours

By the time I reached the enemy base, a large formation of enemy fighters and bombers had returned from a fight with our own air forces. Droids maybe superior in numbers, but they can't make the quick decisions that trained pilots can make. Hiding in the brush at the far end of the base, I watched as several Magna Guards disembarked from their starfighters and head for the command center.

I spotted the Dynamic-class freighter locked in place by several gravity locks and assumed that this was the Black Lagoon the enemy spoke of before I tried to kill him in cold blood. I looked down at my hands and closed them tightly. _"What's happening to me?"_ I thought to myself.

Ever since Ahsoka was taken, I wasn't acting like the person I used to be. I had started to act more like a monster than a normal person. I thought I was going through a phase, but lately I began to feel more and more like a demon. I felt like I had become a knight of hell, my actions and fighting style showed me that.

Returning my focus to the matter at hand, I looked through my binoculars, gauging the enemy strength when I saw him. Skull like head with glowing yellow eyes, claw like feet and clipped to his waist several lightsabers of various makes. General Grievous, the supreme commander of the separatist droid army was here on D'Qar. Capturing him could turn the tide of the war and maybe, just maybe give me the answers I need to Ahsoka's location.

"He said that there isn't a jedi here, but he's lying. She's here I know it." I said to myself as I watched Grievous enter what I assumed to be the command center. This was my chance, if I could cause enough of a racket I could lure the droid general out and easily overwhelm him with my skills. But then again, the prisoners should be freed before we forget about them and since they are close friends of Fenrir, should have a chance to dish out some payback on these metal fuckers.

"Prisoners then make some noise." I said to myself as I crept slowly to the prison complex.

Using the nearby crates to keep the enemy from seeing me, I snuck past several squads of droids and corporate alliance soldiers, all of who were none the wiser to my presence. Reaching the door to the prison complex, I entered quietly and pulled out my knife. I needed to be silent but deadly and I didn't have the Honey Badger with me.

Using what an old friend taught me about the art of stealth, I snuck past a few battle droids and headed for the prison control room. I needed to know where the Lagoon crew was so I could free them, running through an unfamiliar place is a good way to get yourself lost or killed.

I reached the control room without incident and upon entering the control room, quietly took down the lone guard in the control room. From the monitors, I found my targets. A human, Lasat, Mirialan and Twi'lek, the crew of the lagoon.

From what Fenrir told me, these guys were some of the dangerous motherfuckers around especially Revy. Way I heard, she grew up on the streets of Coruscant and from a young age, lied, cheated and stole just to survive. She earned the nickname 'Two-Hands' for her proficient skills in wielding her heavily customized DL-44 pistols, which she called her cutlasses. Rumors were sketchy, but some said she used to be S/M Dancer and possibly a dominatrix. "Bet she would look hot in leather." I chuckled to myself.

Then there was Dutlas, the Lasat. A former soldier he fought on the side of the True Mandalorians during the later years of the Mandalorian civil war. When the war ended, he became a mercenary and took jobs that had him pulling escort duty, rescue and supply runs. During one such job, he found a beat-up old Dynamic-class freighter, brought it to Kuat Drive Yards and placed an order for them to fix it up and give it some extra firepower. Naturally, knowing one of the company workers, ship was overhauled in a few weeks and he called it the Black Lagoon. With his Bo-rifle he is skilled in both ranged and close-quarters combat.

The Twi'lek, known simply as Benny was a dropout from the Senate Guard Academy on Coruscant. A skilled hacker and terminal slicer, he is more of the crew's tech support member, but is capable of wielding a blaster. Prior to him joining Lagoon crew, Benny had stumbled upon on a conspiracy. A conspiracy indicating that Lott Dod had paid off the judges during Gunrays trials after the battle of Naboo and found him innocent of all charges. Naturally, Benny tried to show the evidence to his superiors, but they too were involved in the conspiracy and tried to kill him.

With no other choice, he dropped out of the academy and went into hiding only to be found by Dutlas who saved his life and offered him a place on the Lagoon. "This guy could help the republic get that Neimodian senator behind bars for good." I said to myself.

And finally, there was Rock. A salaryman from Corellia, he worked for Kuat Drive Yards in the materials procurement section. From what I heard, Rock was captured by the Lagoon crew when his company had him unknowingly aid in the transport of chemical weapon blueprints to be sold to Death Watch. Dutlas, not wanting the weapons to be used against innocent people attacked the ship and destroyed the plans. Revy however, decided to take Rock as a hostage in the hopes of getting a good price for Rock's safe return.

Sadly, the head of Kuat Drive Yards sent bounty hunters to silence Rock from revealing the underhanded business dealing with a terrorist group. To that end, Rock decided to join the Lagoon crew as an extra pair of hands. Skilled with a blaster and sporting his own armor, Rock was willing to do whatever job the company got, as long as he didn't kill innocents. In combat he prefers his fists when dealing with people, in terms of droids he is more than willing to shoot.

I heard there was a fifth member, but Shoda told me that member of the crew was more or less a solo flyer in terms of their work. Either way these guys needed help.

Disabling the alarm system, I unslung my Morita and headed for the cells.

Having spotted me, the droid guards opened fire with their blasters. Sprinting forwards, I dived down and slid along the concrete floor, gunning down the droids in front of me. Returning to my feet, a squad of four battle droids attacked from behind, forcing me to push them back into the wall, leaving them in pieces.

Making my way further and further into the prison complex, I gunned down droid after droid leaving nothing but spent .308 rifle rounds and the remains of wrecked battle droids behind me. I was about to continue forward, when a voice called out. "HEY! Get us the Fuck outta here." A female voice called.

I turned to the right and saw who I assumed to be Revy, holding her hand out between the bars of the cell door. "Stand back." I said as I slung my rifle over my shoulder and activated my blue saber and with a powerful slash, freed the captured mercenaries. "Your lucky Fenrir got your transmission." I said, deactivating my lightsaber.

"You know Fenrir? I thought he would have abandoned us." The twi'lek said as he picked up a fallen E5 blaster rifle and handed out one to the Rock. "He never goes back on his word and he always look's out for his friends." I responded. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a Torgruta teenager with orange skin and blue eyes by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry but we haven't seen anyone like that. All we know is that the seppies are testing a new weapon out here. One that is designed to be affective against enemy armor and take out anyone who gets in the way." Rock replied.

My blood began to boil. "Guess that means the fucking commander is the one I need to interrogate." I said through gritted teeth. "Who's up for some well-earned payback?" I asked and was answered by four grinning mercenaries.

 _Normal point of view_

Outside the prison complex, droids and Fusilier's continued their regular patrols.

All was quite until the sound of weapons fire echoed through out the base. Emerging from the prison complex, the Lagoon Company and Robert emerge armed and ready for battle. "Let's get them!" Robert shouted and charged forwards.

"LET'S DANCE THE JITTERBUG BABY!" Revy shouted as she followed Robert, firing her blasters at the droids on the left. Behind them, Rock, Dutlas and Benny just made their way towards the Lagoon. They needed to get airborne if they were going to have a chance at eliminating any enemy tanks.

Two clicks away, the republic assault force had almost reached the enemy base and was making good progress. Inside the lead ATTE, Anakin and Rex listened in on enemy communications and heard that the droids were taking heavy fire from an unknown hostile. "Sounds like Robert. Double time it. He's going to need help." Anakin said.

Back at the droid base, Robert fired a grenade from his launcher knocking out several incoming destroyer droids and then turned his rifle on a group of incoming commando droids. Revy watched in amazement as her rescuer downed droid after droid with his rifle. "You got some skills kid. But I am far better than you." She called out as she blasted six droids before diving to the left and downing three more super battle droids.

Meanwhile, Benny hacked away at the terminal controlling the gravity locks holding the Lagoon in place. A shot flew over his head and hit the side of the ship. "IF YOU GUYS COULD KEEP ME FROM GETTING MY HEAD BLOWN OFF I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!" he shouted over the sounds of blaster fire.

"Working on it." Dutlas responded as he fired his Bo-rifle at approaching super battle droids and then turned his sights on a group of commando droids approaching. Changing his weapon into its electrostaff mode, he charged forward blocking the droids fire and then leapt into the air, landing in the middle of the group of droids.

He stabbed one droid with his staff, before ducking from the swing of another commando's vibrosword. Using his feet, he knocked the droid to the ground before plunging his staff into the downed droid and then sent a backwards jab into the droid behind him. The last droid tried to shot him point blank but was gunned down by Rock who sent a wave to Dutlas before training his sights at a full cell, destroying it and a nearby tank.

Soon enough, crashing through the trees, republic walkers began to open fire on the droids catching them by surprise and getting the active enemy tanks to focus on them instead of the former prisoners and single republic soldier.

Soon enough Grievous emerged from the command center and fixed his gaze on Robert. "Jedi." He growled as he ran forward and with his right hand, punched Robert in the gut before sending him flying into the nearby forest away from the battle. "So you're the Lone Wolf. I must say you aren't what I expected." Grievous said as he unhooked a pair of double-bladed lightsabers from his waist.

"Well you are what I expected. A walking pile of scrap metal." Robert retorted as he removed his helmet, vest and holsters and pulled out his own lightsabers, activating them both.

"I heard rumors of a jedi from another world and now I see those rumors are true. I certainly look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection." Grievous said, activating his yellow and black double-bladed sabers, spinning them around before assuming a battle stance.

"One shall stand. One shall fall general." Robert quipped as he charged forward and locked his blades against Grievous own.

Using his foot, the general kicked Robert back a few feet before charging forwards with a Vaapad strike while spinning his torso around 360 degrees keeping Robert from landing any sort of strike. As the general prepared to bring his blades down on him, Robert used the force to jump high into the air and then relieved Grievous of his stolen weapons, destroying them.

"You will pay for that boy." Grievous roared as he took out two more lightsabers, a single bladed orange and violet lightsaber, then separating his arms and grabbed two more sabers these blades colored blue and green.

"Four on two. Hardly seems fair, then again I wouldn't expect anything less from a walking trash can." Robert exclaimed causing the general in his frustration to charge forward spinning all four of his sabers at once again. This time Robert jumped behind Grievous and ran back towards the base, forcing the general to follow him.

When he arrived, he was met with a force of over a hundred troopers aiming their blasters at him. "Surrender!" Barney called out as the rest of the Expendables aimed their perspective weapons at the general. "Never!" Grievous yelled as he charged towards Cassie who was a little to close to the general.

Before he could bring his sabers down on her, he pushed back by a strong force and saw that the Lone Wolf had stopped him. "NO ONE. HURTS. MY. FAMILY!" Robert shouted as he once again began to channel the force into his sabers.

 **(Shining Finger Theme begins)**

Spinning his own sabers across the ground, Robert twirled and kicked up several clouds of dust, all of which centered around him. His saber blades, began to become brighter and brighter showing his strength. "THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" he shouted before lunging forward his sabers held tightly in his hands. "HERE I GO SHINING FIIIIIINGEEEEEERRRR!" he roared as he clashed blades once again with the general.

Never before had Grievous seen such power. The ability demonstrated by this boy was so powerful that he, the only non-force user to wield lightsabers was having a tough time to block any of his strikes.

Robert cut off Grievous orange and violet saber holding hands before the general retracted his extra limbs back into place and tried once more to block the attacks. Seeing that he was out matched, Grievous bolted towards his fighter and quickly fled the battle.

 **(Shining Finger Theme ends)**

"Fucking coward. You call yourself a warrior but when the going gets tough you turn tail and run. "NEXT TIME I WILL DESTORY YOU!" Robert roared as he watched The Soulless One leave the planet.

Two hours later, the republic forces had searched the entire base but found no sign of Ahsoka. The entire battle was a trick and Robert fell for it. But for Sidious, he had succeeded in fueling the Lone Wolf's decent to the dark side. A few more well placed deceptions and he would benhis.

However unbeknownst to the dark lord, on Serrano Dooku had made his choice. It was finally time for him to confront the Lone Wolf and tell him the truth.

 **What is the truth that Dooku is going to tell Robert, what was the weapon the droids were testing and will Robert be ever to his anger and rage? Find out as Lone Wolf a warriors Journey continues.**

 **I hope I really captured Grievous personality well. If I didn't please leave a review of how I can improve him in later appearances in the series. Remember to review and if you have a weapon that you want to see the Expendables, Robert or Erik use please leave the name in your review.**

 **Also I am planning on doing a Barriss and Erik planning in the future and I need some ideas of what type of Lingerie I should have Barriss wear during those scenes. Same goes for Cassie and Riyo. If you have an idea, leave it in a review and know that it will not be a lemon scene.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Scars of the Past

**So, I leave questions for you all and I am surprised that very few people have answered them. I mean, when I ask a question, like for what weapon you want the expendables, Robert or Erik to use I am really asking for extra help.**

 **Anyway, in regards to the love scene with Cassie, Rex, Erik, Barriss, Fenrir and Chuchi, I would like ideas for clothing and accessories, I am not the best when it comes to women's clothing and fashion, but I try my best. If anyone would like to help me, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am going to make the story shorter than I wanted, but there will be plenty of answers this chapter.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 12: Scars of the past

May 12th, 2018, 21BBY

Coruscant

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The battle of D'Qar was won, but the objective the republic was looking for wasn't there.

According to Dutlas, the seppies were using the planet to test a new anti-vehicle weapon. Its test designation was the TX-1000 plasma launcher. Still in the prototype stages, the weapon was to provide the droids with the means to combat Republic armor, destroying it and any others in the area.

Its power source was highly unstable plasma gathered from the star Abo in the Lehon, once the secret location of the Star Forge a fearsome automated shipyard used to build massive armies by the Rakatan Empire and later the Sith Empire that was ruled by the redeemed jedi Revan.

Due to the instability of the plasma the weapon constantly short-circuited, causing a feed back loop which killed the wield of the weapon. Had the weapon been finished, the confederacy would not only have a powerful anti-vehicle weapon but would also end up destroying their own forces. With the weapon itself in their possession, at the urging of Admirals Yularen and Killian sent the prototype and blueprints to Robert, in hopes of finding a way to fix the feedback problem and stabilize the power source.

The Lagoon Company, having proved themselves during the battle was offered the position to assist in the training of new clone troopers and lend support for special operations. Being mercenaries at heart, they demanded a reasonable price for their service. Revy, on the other hand wasn't on board for the idea so she decided to hang around with the Expendables.

With their ship repaired, Erik and Fenrir were originally going to leave and continue taking bounties. But to the surprise of many republic officials, decided to stay and help the republic by assisting ARC Trooper units in highly dangerous missions. It was also a good reason for them to stay by the ones they either love or had developed feelings for. Erik liking the weapons the people of earth use, asked Barney if he could give him some more training in firearms handling.

His preferred weapons were automatics, like the MG3 which Barney had configured to fire 7.92x57mm bullets like the MG42 'Hitlers Buzzsaw' as veterans of world war 2 called it. A born shooter, Erik quickly learned how to disassemble and reassemble a gun, apply various attachments and how to clear a weapon jam. Impressed by his skills, Barney made him an honorary member of the Expendables.

For Fenrir he was just glad to be on Coruscant. It was a long time coming, but now he and Riyo could finally have a date.

Having contacted her a few days prior, Riyo asked him if she would accompany her to the Coruscant Opera. While he wasn't a fan of the opera, Fenrir was more than happy to oblige the woman he loved and said he would pick her up at five. Waiting outside the 500 Republica in his father's formal attire, near a RGC-16 Airspeeder he waited patiently for his date to arrive. _'After the opera, I should see if Riyo would like to go to dinner.'_ He thought to himself.

Seconds later the door opened and Fenrir gazed happily. Exiting the building in a white sequin dress with long white gloves, white high heels and a sapphire pendant around her next was Riyo Chuchi herself. "Senator, you look beautiful." Fenrir said making her cheeks blush bright red. "Thank you. I tried to please you." She replied.

"Please you don't need to please me. As long as I can gaze at your beauty I am a happy man." Fenrir responded, once again making Riyo blush again. "Well, shall we go?" she asked, climbing in the Airspeeder. "Yes milady, let us go." Fenrir responded, climbing into the pilot's seat and sped towards the Opera.

Meanwhile, back at the Range Erik was at the shooting range and aimed a MP-443 at target. Keeping his sights trained on the target, fired the Russian double-action pistol at his target a wooden target. With each pull of the trigger every single 9x19mm bullet hit the target, right in the center. "Bullseye," Ray said as he watched Erik in the range. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked. "I grew on Ord Mantell. My parents were famers, well that was after my dad left his old life of piracy. My mom taught me how to shoot. My dad died a few years after I was born, so my mom was the one who always protected us whenever thugs demanding a portion of our crop would threaten us. My mom was handy with a rifle." Erik began as he ejected his pistols spent magazine and inserted a new one.

"When I was fourteen, a faction of the Nal Raka Criminal Empire showed up at our farm. Their leader was injured in a shootout during an armored airspeeder robbery. Being the only place for miles away from the city, they barged into our house one night and demanded my mom help the leader. Naturally, she refused and was going to contact the local authorities when they threaten me. Having already lost my dad years prior and not wanting to lose another family member, she reluctantly agreed to help them." Erik recollected as he once again aimed his pistol at another target.

"The operation was a success and the Raka leader was healed. However, they didn't want to leave any witnesses so they burned our house down and then killed my mom in cold blood. During the commotion I was able to escape into the nearby jungle and tried to hide from the ones who killed my mom. The bad part was that one of Trandoshan's that was part of the group had picked up my scent and followed me. I ran until I tripped over a loose branch during which I cut myself on a sharp piece of a fallen star-fighter that crashed there years ago. Having caught up with me, the Trandoshan was prepared to pull the trigger, I however was faster. I pulled first and killed my first lifeform. Ripping a piece of my shirt to stop the bleeding on my arm, I went back and killed the remaining criminals before burying my mother." He explained as a small tear came to his eye.

"You went through a tough ordeal. Not many people can say they had to kill in self-defense at a young age. I remember my first kill. The moment you are in a life and death situation, you can't second guess your actions unless you want to end up dead." Ray said, patting Erik on the shoulder. "The living are different then droids. I don't pity the droids I have to destroy in battle, but every life I take I make sure I never take the life of the innocent. If I did, I would be no better than the monsters who murdered my mom." Erik stated as he put down the double action pistol and walked over to the table.

"Your lucky, to have grown up with a loving mother." Ray said as he pulled out a golden cross from his trench coat pocket. "How so?" Erik asked, taking a seat at the table.

"My mother died in childbirth and the only one I had was my father. He wasn't exactly 'dad of the year'. He was a preacher and part of a white supremist group whose goal was to put down those who were different than humans with white skin. They saw people like us as the superior species and everybody else was beneath us and there only purpose was to be slaves." Ray began, placing the cross into his hand and held it.

"My mother wasn't like that, from what her sister told me my mother was more accepting of those who were different. I picked up on that when I was five years old. I met an Indian girl from the Cherokee tribe, she was smart and beautiful. We became friends quickly and used to spend a lot of our time together after school hanging out, while keeping it a secret from my father." Ray added as he then pulled out a picture of him and the girl.

"As I grew up, my father brought me along to his 'club meetings' as he called them and I saw what he was doing. I watched as he and his buddies brutally beat those who they called inferior, they even forced me to assist in some of those beatings. I hated it. For five years I unwilling participated in some of those beatings, other times I watched as my pa kill people he didn't like. Indian, black and others, he didn't hesitate to kill them. Then one day, he killed the dad of my friend. I watched her run to her dead father and she saw me. I tried to comfort her but one supremist fuckers killed her. After the incident my dad berated and beat me for being friends with a lesser being then my own kind. I remember I was sore the day after incident." He said, taking a seat by the table with Erik. "What happened?" Erik asked.

"Well after the incident, I graduated High School and decided I wasn't going to follow my dad's footsteps, so I went to police station and reported what my father and his buddies have done over the years. They were arrested and, in the process, they found a massive stockpile of military weapons, M16's, M60's and M72's. Seems like a few of the members were ex-military and had stolen weapons over the years from the military and national guard. My dad was pissed and said I was no longer his son and in response I told him he wasn't my father. After the trial I joined the army and during training suffered a lot of hatred for what my father did, but I didn't let that stop me from doing my best. I kept a bible that my mom had and every time I could I read a passage to remind me that I am not my father's son, but my own person." Ray explained as he placed his cross around his neck and pulled out the bible from his other pocket and opened it, revealing his dog tags.

"My time in the army proved that I wasn't like my father. I was my own person and no one could take that from me." He said, getting up from the table and from his holster, pulled out a Colt 1873 Single Army Action Revolver and placed it on the table. "This gun was used by my great grandfather in the days of the old west back home. He was a good shot and I have inherited his skills. So how about a little friendly competition?" Ray asked Erik, gesturing to a nearby Taurus Model .44 revolver. "You're on sir." Erik said confidently.

Meanwhile, at the jedi temple, the council was discussing the events that transpired on D'Qar. While the council was grateful that the separatist weapon was captured they were uneasy off leaving it in the hands of an individual that was emotionally unstable.

"I think it would be best if Sergeant Lehner be placed under watch." Mace suggested. "With his current emotional level, its highly likely that he will try something drastic in trying to find Padawan Tano." He added.

"I agree with Master Windu. The boy has continued to prove more and more insubordinate." Krell said in agreement from his holographic projection. He was brought into the discussion due to his experience in battles. "His actions could be seen by the clones as expectable actions. It could also cause more clones to betray us like that 'Slick' did on Christophsis." He added, letting small grin which was hidden from the council.

"I think that would only make things worse." Anakin said. "As far as his emotions go, Robert is a great soldier and even in his current state is a great asset. He was able to hold his own against Grievous and send him running, something only a few of us have been able to do." He reminded the rest of the council.

"Anakin is right, Robert did hold his own against the General and is a valuable asset in the war. Taking him off the battle field will force him to take the same actions he did when he went after Aurra." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "When we brought him back from Tatooine, he mentioned something about preventing such an incident from occurring again. If we could just understand what he is talking about then maybe we can help him." he added.

"He is a soldier and must be punished for his actions. Have his uncles place him in waste disposal." Krell suggested crossly. "You have your ways of handling insubordination Krell, but we are not like you. Your high casualties just barely outnumber your key victories. We only asked you for your thoughts Master Krell." Shaak Ti reprimanded the Besalisk general.

Krell scoffed and his hologram vanished. Shaak then turned towards master Yoda. "Master if I may, I would like to question Robert about why he is acting like this, not as a general or Jedi, but as a friend." She asked.

"Hmmm. More experience with matters like this you are Master Ti, granted your request is, find the truth you must. Find it you will." Yoda said. "Thank you master. I will do all that I can do understand his actions." Shaak Ti said as she got up from her chair and left the council chambers.

"Now then Skywalker. You said you have a theory on the possible location of your padawan?" Kit Fisto asked.

As this was going on, at his home on Serenno Dooku watched the recording of him and Linda two years after she was brought to the temple. Watching as his adoptive daughter chased a small insect for a few feet, before she fell down and began to cry. Picking her up, Dooku wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly. _"You have great determination little one. You will make a fine jedi one day and I hope that you will continue to see me as your father."_ The hologram of his younger self said to the child.

Tears came to his eyes as he watched the recording. This was one of the many moments of his old life that he cherished deeply. "Its clear to me that this boy is her son and he is not aware of his true heritage. His family legacy and bloodline must be told to him before it is to late." He said to himself, as he pressed on a button on his console and sent a secret transmission to the jedi temple. He may be a sith, but he is not as vile as his master. His past made him stronger.

Getting up from his chair, he made his to his homes hanger and boarded his solar sailor. "It is time I meet the Lone Wolf in person and explain everything to him, personally." He said to himself as his Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop exited the planet's atmosphere and jumped to hyperspace, its location the secret separatist weapons factory in the Abrion sector.

Back on Coruscant, Riyo and Fenrir had just finished their dinner and had returned to her room at the 500 Republica. Staring out the window of her room in her white dress, Riyo thought about Ahsoka. As one of her friends she was concerned for her safety. Made aware of her abduction by master Skywalker, he promised she would do everything she could to help find her friend and bring her back safely.

' _Robert is really taking this hard. Hopefully something will come along and reveal her location, I just don't understand why someone would kidnap her and for what purpose. It's clear that Robert is the possible target, but what reason would the separatists have to go after him? Is it because he is from another world, an elite soldier or is it because they want to turn him against the republic?'_ She thought to herself as Fenrir brought over two glasses of wine. Noticing her distress, he placed the glasses on the nearby table and walked over to her.

Pulling her close to him and holding her tight, he assured her that he would do everything he could to bring her friend back. Gazing into each other's eyes, they leaned in close and kissed each other. Later, after she changed into a pair of lacey white lingerie, with matching white stockings, girdle belt and a different pair of white gloves they went to her room and shut the door behind them.

 _Roberts point of view_

Range

May 13th 0750 hours

The weapon the clankers were building was a damn mess. They messed up the firing system and was connected to the power source, which was the cause of the feedback the weapon gave. Fixing that was easy and during that procedure, I modified the weapon to shift from a plasma launcher to a plasma rifle.

This also helped in eliminating the feedback loop caused by the weapons power source. However, I had to change the power source and used a more refined version of tibanna gas for its power supply. Placed into cartridges that could be loaded in the launcher or rifle mode, the weapon was no longer unstable. The downside was that when the weapon was in its launcher mode after five shots the cartridge had to be replaced. The upside was the rifle mode could fire five-hundred shots before having to replace the magazine.

Removing my welding mask, I looked at my newest weapon. Its designation was the TX-1000 by the droids, but after seeing the results of its devastating capabilities I dubbed it the BFG9000 after the super weapon from the Doom games that the older brother of one of my old friends played. _'wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of this thing.'_ I said to myself as I glanced at the mess in the workshop. Immediately after returning from D'Qar I came to the Range and isolated myself in the workshop to focus more on the weapon. I didn't even care that Proxy mentioned that my armor was ready. I just pushed tools and materials off the work table and onto the floor.

Anakin was right, there was no evidence that Ahsoka was on the planet. I was tricked, the enemy had used my feelings and emotions to their advantage. They knew I had a strong friendship with Ahsoka and wanted the battle to occur, all to just piss me off. Prisoners, the weapon all of that wasn't what I wanted I only wanted to bring my friend home and save her.

The day after returning, Boba came and tried to talk to me. He tried his best to calm me down and bring me back to my senses, but I didn't listen to his words. My mind was more focused on saving my friend and nothing else mattered. Family, friends, even the goddamn war. All of them meant nothing to me, all I cared about was attempting to prevent the past from repeating itself.

Pulling out a picture from my pocket I stared at it. Aside from myself, there were three other people in the photo, a man, a woman and ten-year-old girl with glasses, semi-dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. This was my second family; The Telles friends of my dad's side of the family.

Two months after mom was killed, the child custody agency took me from my aunt and uncles and sent me to live with them. The agency had come to believe that due to their occupation my dad's unit wasn't the best place to raise a child. I didn't want to leave them and for three months I tried so many times to return to them.

After a while, I came to see them as my family and they came to see me as a son. While I still kept in contact with Barney and the others, I never had the chance to see them much. They were always working and it was hard to send them letters.

The bright side of the situation was that I got along well with their daughter, Courtney and the two of us became more like brother and sister over the months. For the first time since my mom passed I was happy. While I was still saddened by not being with my aunt and uncles I was grateful to part of a family that cared for me like I was their own flesh and blood.

The picture was dated July 4th, 2012. The day was one of the best days of my life. We went on a cross country road trip and were in Arizona that day, at the Grand Canyon no less. After enjoying a nice train ride, we got the chance to get our picture taken in front of one of the Grand Canyon Railroads steam locomotives. Standing in front of the Mikado Locomotive number 4960, our picture was taken and was one of my most treasured memories.

I thought those days would last forever, but like most things they never last forever. During February Vacation in 2014, we were driving home from a toy convention in Maine. Courtney's father had collected quite a number of Hot Wheels and was asked to show his collection to the public. He was thrilled and even sold a few to a couple of collectors.

As for me, I enjoyed looking at the Model Train layouts some people had set up for the event. Courtney, being a tomgirl was interested in the Iron Man comics she had found and purchased a few of them. All together the four of us had a wonderful time and when it was time to leave we all had something from the show to bring home with us. For Courtney it was a comic and for me it was a Lionel Big Boy Locomotive model, for my trainset.

Halfway through our return trip a blizzard began and it made things much harder for us. Entering a tunnel on the side of a mountain her dad noticed that they had not very much gas left in the caravan's tank. Remembering there was a gas station a few miles down the road, Mr. Telles drived carefully through the blizzard and we reached the gas station safely.

As he fueled up the vehicle I took my model and went to the gas stations bathroom. I had too much lemonade before we left a truck stop by several miles where we stopped for lunch and needed to take a leak really bad.

When I finished my bathroom stop, it happened. A large explosion occurred and stepping outside I was the flaming wreckage of the caravan near the gas pumps and the body of Mr. Telles burnt. Running towards the wreckage with my model in hand I tried desperately to find my adoptive sister. I found her a few feet away from the wreckage, bleeding heavily. She wanted to get a snack from the station, but the explosion happened before she got even two feet away from the car.

I put pressure on her wound and tried to stop the bleeding before rescue crews arrived. By the time they did, it was too late. Courtney had died in my arms on that snowy day. The roar of sadness I let out that day would have caused an avalanche had we been up higher in the mountains.

Later an investigation said that Mr. Telles died because he had dropped his lighter when he trying to lite a cigarette. He never smoked and I tired to tell the officials but they didn't listen to me, and thought I was insane.

Years passed and every now and then at night I would see the faces of my adoptive family, all asking why I lived and they died. Every time waking up in a cold sweat. But after a while I never saw them again and vowed to never let such an incident happen again. I've lost so many people I care about. My mom, my dad, and my adoptive family. I am not going to lose anyone else I care about.

As I was about to lay my head down on the work table to catch a few z's, the doors to the workshop area opened and Shaak Ti entered the work shop. "So, this is where you have been the last few days." She said with concern.

"Yeah so what of it? You weren't there on D'Qar, you don't know what I have been through for most of my life." I said angrily, I trusted master Ti, but in my current state of mind I just forgot my manners. Using the force, she pulled a nearby chair and sat down in front of me. "I can tell you are hiding something. Your actions, attitude and posture, it is clear you are trying to hide something from us. Something very traumatic." She inquired.

"Your right, I am. Remember when I told you and the rest of council that my parents were dead. There was something I didn't tell you." I stated to the Togruta council member who was shocked at my statement. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I had another family, an adoptive one." I said and began to tell her about Courtney and her family.

I told her everything. From the separation from my aunt and uncles, the four years I was part of her family and finally ending with the tragedy that occurred in the mountains of Maine. Shaak was taken aback by what I told her, shocked that I witnessed the death of several loved ones personally. When I finally finished telling her, I began to cry.

"I couldn't save her. I failed her and I let her die on that snowy day." I said sadly. "I have always been afraid and scared that an event like this would happen again and it has. I failed to keep my promise and now another person I care about has been taken from me." I added.

What happened next shocked me to the very core. Shaak then held me in a tight embrace like a mother would for their child. "I am sorry that such a thing happened to you at such a young age." She said sympathetically. "You are correct that none of us could understand what you have been through, but keeping those emotions bottled up inside you helps no one, even yourself. Its better to talk about things like this and allow people to help you through these difficult times." She added, before letting me go.

"You should know that you can talk about anything to us." A familiar voice spoke from behind. I looked up and saw Barney, the rest of the Expendables, Erik, Boba, Anakin, Fenrir, Riyo, Obi-Wan and Kilo squad all standing behind us.

"You're not the only one who is concerned about Ahsoka, but if you let those fears of the past control you, it will only bring you more sadness." Anakin said, putting his cybernetic hand on my shoulder.

"Your family is always there for you when you need us." Barney added. "And its not just us, you've got your allies and brothers in arms if you need us. After all, your one of us." He added, bringing his tattoo kit over and then proceeded to roll up my shirt sleeve. As the tattoo brush he had began to power up, he motioned for the others to leave the workshop so he could do his task.

After the others left, Barney began to apply the groups iconic skull and raven. "I've been waiting to give you our insignia for some time kid. I wanted to give it to you back home for your birthday, but as we both know that didn't happen. So, now's a good a time to make you a part of your old mans unit." He said as he began to apply the logo of Earths greatest mercenaries.

As he applied the tattoo, I began to think about everything that has happened in my life so far. Losing my parents and second family, those were tragedies that really brought out the compassionate man I am.

The attack, arriving to another galaxy, becoming a soldier, discovering my connection to the force, using shining finger, building my lightsabers, helping Boba redeem himself, becoming a fighter pilot and all the other important moments of my life. These aren't things to keep locked away inside of me, but things I should be willing to open up to others about.

I never expected the others to understand but then again, I never wanted to tell anyone about them. I now realized I should have talked to them from the beginning and then the death threats I made to people like Aurra could have been avoided.

Thinking about everything that transpired, I completely didn't notice that about twenty minutes had passed and the tattoo was finished. "Badass." I said, looking at the Raven and Skull tattoo.

Exiting the workshop, sporting my new tattoo I soon spotted General Kota rushing from the turbo lift. "I am glad you're still here, a transmission arrived at the temple and its meant for you sergeant. It has to do with Ahsoka." Kota explained. Not wanting to waste time, I looked towards the others who all nodded and soon all of us were above ground and boarded the waiting gunship outside.

The trip to the temple was short and soon we were in the temples communication center. Along with the council Dutlas and the rest of the Lagoon crew were waiting for us and surprisingly so was Shoda. "Shoda! You're a member of the Lagoon crew?" I asked surprisingly. "Yeah, I am. I was working on another job when Dutlas and the others went missing. Sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure I could trust you." She admitted.

"Its ok. I am just glad its you and not some creepy pervert." I responded, before looking towards Barriss. "Do we know who sent the transmission?" I asked. Barriss shook her head. "No. There isn't anyway to locate the origin of the transmission. However, the sender said they would only speak to you." She responded.

" _I take it the one known as the Lone Wolf is nearby?"_ a voice called from the transmitter.

"Yes, he is. Who is this?" I asked. _"Who I am is off no importance at the moment. I have information regarding your friend's location."_ The voice replied.

My heart skipped a beat. "WHERE IS SHE!" I demanded. _"Calm yourself boy, your friend is alive but she is in great danger. She is being held captive by Dooku's assassin Asajj Ventress and Tol Skorr at a secret weapons facility in the Abrion sector of the outer rim."_ The sender replied.

"The outer rim. Why is it always the outer rim?" I said sarcastically. _"The separatists have amassed a large fleet to protect the planet. They are developing a new starfighter using materials gathered from all over the galaxy. This fighter is not a droid fighter. I have also learned the Dooku himself is at the factory as well. You will need to be prepared for battle, so I advise you to bring as much firepower as you can. If you send a fleet, your friend will die."_ The mysterious voice said. _"I recommend that you go alone."_ The voice added.

"Why should I trust you, I don't even know who the fuck you are." I exclaimed. _"I am not doing this for the republic. I am doing this because of a connection I have with you. That is all I can say on the matter. I advise you move quickly."_ The sender said before the transmission ended and the coordinates for the planet were added to the holomap database.

"This may have something to do with what Lieutenant Archer reported when master Krell sent him and his squad found during their recon patrol in the Rishi system. He mentioned intercepting an enemy transmission regarding the testing of a new type of fighter. I assumed it was a trick, but it seems the information was right." Kota said. "The only planet of importance out there the separatists would be interested in is Scarif. Based on mineral surveys done on that planet years ago, there are numerous dense metal pockets on the planet that are useful in the creation of starships." He added.

R4 soon beeped and projected the largely ocean planet. All across its surface were volcanic island chains, but the largest island in the southwest sector of the planet was highlighted. That was were the largest metal deposit was located. "What the fuck do those damn droids want on that rock?" Revy asked, lighting a cigarette and then took a big huff and blew out vapor of tobacco. "Like the informant said, the metal on the planet is key for building starships, I would say they are using the metal to mass produce a vast quantity of those new fighters." Rock stated, placing his hand to his chin.

The highlighted island soon faded and replaced by the view of the planet, revealing a large separatist blockade of over four dozen control ships, destroyers, frigates and cruisers. "That's one large fleet. No one would have that many ships guarding a planet unless there was something important." Anakin said. "Ahsoka's there, I sense it." He added.

"We don't have enough ships to launch an attack Skywalker." Ayala Secura pointed out as she walked into the communications room. "Breaker just informed me that Mar Tuuk, is in charge of the fleet. He will no doubt be waiting for us." She added.

"Our forces are stretched thin enough already and we don't have ships to spare." Mace added in. "Not to mention that any number of ships we send will be destroyed." He added.

I was about to speak, when Gunner just chuckled. "They have the ships, but we have the firepower." He said before pressing a button on his gauntlets comlink. "Dutch, Warpath, Hound, Hevy is the ordnance ready?" he called into the comlink. "Ordnance is ready general Jensen. Its being loaded onto the Angel now." A trooper, Hound responded. "Fuckin A. Good work guys, now get some rest." He said, causing everyone else in the room to stare at him. "I was able to get Doctor Boll to give me the designs for her electro-proton bomb and with the right materials I brought back from earth, was able to make about a dozen new missiles for the Angel. They aren't exactly nuclear missiles, but they back just the same amount of power they have. I call them blood hounds, cause once they reach the right distance the missile breaks apart and launches several smaller missiles with the same payload." He explained once again causing everyone in the room to stare at him.

"The man's disarmed a lot of missiles and bombs so he knows what he's talking about. Plus, he's a chemical engineer." I added. "And a fortified scholar. You always forget that kid." Gunner reminded me.

"The missiles should be enough to knock out the enemy frigates, cruisers and destroyers. The control ships, you still need to hit the reactor. Combined with the angels usually torpedo's and concussion missiles you should have enough firepower to knock out a dozen or two ships." Gunner stated.

"Excellent. I am going to need that firepower." I responded, this time giving me a shocked look from the council. "You will be outnumbered. We'll send a task force and…" Mace began before master Yoda stopped him. "No. Alone Sergeant Lehner must go. Risk padawan Tano's life we must not. Assist him we will when broken the blockade is." Yoda stated.

"Then its time for me to bust out the heavy artillery." I calmly stated and left the commutations room and headed back to the Range

( **Soldiers by Otherwise begins)**

Returning to the Range's workshop, I flipped the lights on and revealed the finished Mjolnir armor.

The feet and hands were painted red while the torso, legs and arms of the armor were bright blue. On the nearby table was a red helmet with a dark yellow visor. "Mjolnir convert to chest plate." I said as the armor began to retract and shifted into a simple blue and red chest plate. Slipping the plate over my head it secured itself to my body. "Convert to armor." I said as the armor soon began to extend and covered my whole body in a grade A titanium suit of armor. Grabbing my helmet, I held it high in the air and shouted "TITANIUM POWER!" before placing my helmet on my head and waited as the heads-up display activated, display my shield strength and a compass.

I turned and looked at myself at a nearby mirror and gazed impressively at myself. "I am a Spartan now." I said to myself, chuckling as I grabbed the BFG 9000 from the weapons table and strapped it to the back of my armor.

I then proceeded towards the Armory and grabbed the weapons I was going to need. I grabbed the Morita and attached the grenade launcher barrel to it and attached a 15x magnification scope to it before slinging it over my shoulder. I grabbed two FN-P90 submachine guns and attached a laser-sight to each of them before attaching them to the thighs on both sides.

I then proceeded to grab a Benelli M3 Super 90 Shorty Shotgun and slid a red dot sight a top its sight rail, locking it in place. Pumping the shotgun, before strapping it to my armors lower strap, I then picked up my newest pistol which I dubbed the 'Hand cannon' and placed it into one of my shoulder holsters along with my dads 1911. I then grabbed twenty magazines for the smg's, thirty for my rifle and about twenty-five for both my pistols, before grabbing one-hundred-forty shotgun shells and twenty grenade launcher rounds, loading them into the bandoliers I had slung across my armors chest plate and secured them firmly. I then grabbed ten blaster packs for the BFG and secured them in my armors chest ammo pouch holders.

"Time to kick some ass." I said as I clipped my lightsabers to my armors waist and then made my way back to the temple.

 **(Song ends)**

Returning to the jedi temple and making my way towards the hanger, I passed by dozens of jedi knights, padawans and younglings who were all amazed by the armor I was wearing and the shear amount of firepower I had amassed for this one operation.

Soon enough I neared the hanger, but once again came face to face with general Krell. "Don't think I will treat with any kind of respect for your actions soldier. Remember, you are still a child." He stated coldly to me, putting one finger on my armor. Through my helmets visor, I glared at the general. "I ain't looking for your respect and this child is about to kick some ass. So, cut the shit before I am tempted to drop a grenade down your throat." I calmly said to Krell as I walked past him and entered the hanger bay.

As I entered the hanger bay I watched as ordnance specialists loaded up the new missiles underneath the angel's fuselage, linking them to my fighter's weapons system. "These missiles have a ninety-percent chance of working." Gunner said, his back still turned to me. "And the other ten-percent is that they will short-circuit and detonate before launching, right?" I asked as Gunner finally turned around and looked at me impressively. "Looks like Captain America is here to kick ass." He joked before opening one of the angel's storage compartments and helped me load up my guns.

"No machine gun?" Lincoln asked as he and the others walked into the hanger. "No. I won't need one anyway. You forget, my new weapon can shift into a plasma rifle and has a higher rate of fire then the M60." I reminded him as I removed my helmet. "Prepared for battle you are." Yoda said as I knelt down to his height level and looked into his eyes. "Break the blockade you will. Once broken, follow you we will." He added. "Once I break the blockade I will have R4 send a signal to you all and then I will begin the ground battle." I stated as I put my helmet back on and entered the cockpit of my fighter. "Your all loaded up kid. GETTER DONE!" Gunner called from outside as the canopy close and I departed the hanger at full speed and soon found myself in orbit around the republic capital.

As R4 prepared the hyperdrive, Barriss contacted me and her figure soon appeared in front of me. "Please be careful Robert." She said concerningly. "Don't worry Barriss, I will be fine and I am sorry about slapping you across the face a while back." I assured and apologized to her. "Promise me you will bring Ahsoka back?" she asked. "I promise."

She then smiled and her transmission faded as R4 beeped informing me the coordinates were locked in. "Launch." I said in Japanese as the republics first and only spartan made the jump to hyperspace.

 **I know what you are all thinking. 'One fighter against a large enemy blockade is suicide.' Well you are true, but the new missiles he has are going to even the odds.**

 **In terms of the armor, it is basically the Master chiefs armor from Halo 2 and 3, but with the paint job of Captain America's uniform, with out the shield and star.**

 **Quite a tragic past for our hero wouldn't you agree? Erik and Ray both told each other about their pasts and Fenrir got lucky with Riyo.**

 **Next time, the battle of Scarif begins and there will be quite a few surprises instore for our hero. This chapter is dedicated to the people who lost their lives during the Boston Marathon bombing five years ago. May they continue to be at peace.**

 **Remember to rate and review and please be honest with me in your reviews. Until next time.**


	13. Armada

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for, the rescue of Ahsoka.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 13: Armada

May 13th 2018, 21BBY

Scarif orbit 0830 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Aboard one of the droid control ships blockading their newest vital shipbuilding facility, Mar Tuuk sat in the command chair of his ship. His failure at Ryloth was a devastating stain on his career, him a veteran officer and proud captain of the separatist navy was humiliated at the hands of Anakin Skywalker 'The Hero with No Fear' as he was known as.

For his failure separatist command placed him on blockade duty over their newest asset, their secret shipbuilding and weapons facility in the outer rim. He would rather be pushing back the republics fleet and killing clones then protecting a secret base out in the middle of nowhere.

Outside his ship squadrons of droid fighters flew on patrol, Tuuk looked over the data regarding the pilot of Skywalkers old jedi starfighter, a transmission from the surface diverted his attention from his information gathering. Appearing in front of him was a human male with light skin, blue eyes and brown hair appeared in front of him. Tol Skorr, a fallen jedi knight and the new leader of Dooku's dark Acolyte's was standing there, behind him was a bound and unconscious Ahsoka with a pair of force binders around her wrists.

"Captain Tuuk, I hope you understand your goal in protecting this planet from the republic." He spoke with utmost concern. "You have nothing to worry about. Our blockade is far superior then the one at Ryloth, we have more firepower than entire republic cruiser. Even if the republic does find us, they will not leave the system alive." Tuuk assured his superior.

"See that you do, captain. If you succeed there will no doubt be a promotion for you in the future." Skoor said before his hologram disappeared. "Sir." A droid said approaching Mar. "Our sensors are picking up a ship entering the system. Its not one of our cruisers, it's a fighter." The droid said.

Several miles away from the planet, the Azure Angel emerged from hyperspace. Inside the cockpit through his helmets visor, Robert glanced at the large enemy fleet. "Looks like this may be a challenge." He said grinning with delight. "I love a good challenge. Time to rev up and roll out. Wing Saber, commencing attack!" he shouted before increasing his speed and made his way towards the enemy blockade.

From his control ship, Mar just watched in amazement as a single fighter made a beeline for the blockade. "Scramble all fighters. I don't want to be caught by surprise." He ordered the droids, who began to send signals to the onboard fighter units to begin launching. "And contact the base. Tell them to send up as many of those new fighters at once." He added.

 **(Dogfight by Move begins.)**

Approaching at 2,500 g's, Robert prepped a salvo of concussion missiles and headed straight for squad of vulture droids approaching from the front. Acquiring a target lock, he pressed the button on his fighter's joystick, launching a streak of sixteen missiles towards the enemy fighters before banking hard left away from the squadron as the missiles destroyed the vulture droids and left nothing but scrap metal in their place.

"R4, increase power to deflector shields." Robert instructed his droid co-pilot as he fired his cannons at a group of oncoming Tri-Fighters, scoring four more enemy kills. Turing towards one of the droid control ships, he pushed forward weaving in and out to avoid enemy cannon fire before he pulled his fighter up into a high climb. He then pushed his fighter down and fired a burst of cannon fire at three of the control ships quad turbo laser cannons, destroying them and leaving the ship down a few cannons.

Pulling up from his attack run, Robert turned toward the core ship nestled in the center of the ship and fired four proton torpedoes' knocking the enemies shield strength down before speeding away from the control ship and then pulling a tight three-hundred and sixty turn and pointed his fighter directly towards the core ship. "Launching blood hound one." He said and pulled the trigger.

From underneath his fighters fuselage, a missile dropped from his fighter's undercarriage and streaked towards the control ship. Droid fighters tried desperately to shoot down the missile but weren't able to hit it. At 100 meters to the target, the missile separated and from the its remains a hundred smaller missiles. Some made their way into the ships hanger and towards the reactor while the rest of the missiles hit the ships remaining quad turbo laser cannons. Veering away from the enemy ship, he watched as the enemy control ship started to break apart and explode into a bright fireball. "Scratch one scrap head ship." Robert quipped as he prepared a couple of proton torpedo's and targeted a banking clan frigate.

"Salvo one launching." Robert said as he launched eight proton torpedo's all hitting the frigate and knocking out its shields. Speeding towards the bridge, he then fired his cannons destroying the bridge and ship at once. As he pulled away from the target, he chooses his next target a providence class/ carrier. _'Gonna need to mop up some of these fighters.'_ He thought as he spotted a group of incoming vulture droids approaching from the planets surface.

Turning towards the enemy units, Robert then had an idea. "R4, scan the payload of those fighters." He instructed his droid. After a few seconds, R4 completed the scan of the fighter's payload. "So, the fighters are carrying more concussion missiles then usual. That gives me an idea." He said to himself. Turning away from the fighters, he then increased power to his fighter's engines, baiting the droids into following him.

Like a pack of piranha's drawn to the sent of blood, the enemy fighters followed him firing their cannons attempting to shoot down the enemy intruder. Zig zagging to avoid the enemy fire, Robert edged closer and closer to the enemy carrier. As he neared the bridge he pulled his stick back into his gut, beginning a steep climb. The droid fighters, caught unprepared for the tactic slammed into the ships bridge destroying the enemy vessel.

"Droids may be smart, but I'm smarter." He chuckled to himself before leveling out and turned back towards the enemy fleet.

 **(Dogfight ends)**

Selecting a missile frigate, he switched his fighter to autopilot and reached out with the force. The frigate was moving into attack position when he redirected it into another control ship, destroying them both. Targeting another frigate, he concentrated and forced this one into an enemy carrier destroying both ships. Returning his ship to normal control, he prepped two blood-hounds and acquired a target lock on two light-destroyer's. Firing both missiles at each target, he veered away and targeted a group of Tri-Fighters, blasting them to scarp metal. As the enemy ships behind him exploded, a burst of green cannon fire flew past the canopy. "The fuck was that?" Robert asked as he turned around and saw the firer. Streaking from the planets surface were over five dozen enemy fighters, unlike anything he had seen before.

The fighters were black and blueish gray striped, with twin square like wings connected to an eyeball like cockpit. On the cockpit was a viewport for the pilot and beneath it twin laser cannons. One of the fighters flew past him and an earing engine sound followed as it flew ahead. "Space Stuka's?" he thought as the fighter made a sharp three-hundred-sixty degree turn and made its way towards the him, firing its cannons at him.

"Nope not a Stuka. Defiantly not a Stuka." He said faking a panicked state before firing a five second burst of cannon fire destroying the fighter. "Huh, no shields. Guess this thing is considered expendable." He said to himself as he performed a vertical loop getting behind a group of four of the new fighters and launched four concussion missiles destroying the enemy units. "R4 contact the Lagoon. Tell them I am going to need some backup." He instructed his droid companion.

As if by a chance of fate, entering the system was not only the Lagoon, but ten ARC-170 fighters. "That was quick." Robert said to himself just as a transmission came through. "You doing ok kid?" he heard Dutlas say over the comm's. "Yeah, just peachy. Looks like I bit off more than I could chew." Robert responded as he performed a barrel roll, getting behind two more of the new fighters, gunning them down in an instant.

"Looks like the kid took down four droid ships." Revy said over the comlink as she entered the Lagoons underbelly turret. "Well like his uncle said, those new missiles can take out a ship with one shot." Benny retorted as he kept his eyes of the Lagoons shield strength.

"Do I know how to make a missile or do I know how to make a missile?" Gunner asked from the cockpit of his ARC-170. "You know how to make a missile general. To bad we don't have any with us." Fenrir called from his own ARC, locking his s-foils in attack position. "So, you guys followed me?" Robert asked his allies.

"No, but we couldn't let you have all the fun." Shoda responded from the Lagoon's starboard cannon. "And its not just us." Rock added. Exiting hyperspace, were eighteen republic cruisers, ten consular class ships and over a dozen Accalamtor assault ships.

"Little Soka is just as important to you as she is to us." Plo said over the commlink.

"We won't abandon one of our own." Obi-Wan added.

"It's a jedi's duty to protect the republic, but its also our duty to assist one of our own." Anakin said.

"You may be called the Lone Wolf, but you can't do everything on your own." Master Kota inputted.

For the first time in weeks, Robert smiled. After everything he's done, the jedi were willing to stand by him. "Thank you, all of you. You honor me with your bravery. Now let's break this blockade and get Ahsoka back. Keeps your eyes on those new fighters, they're swarming like buzzards on road kill." Robert called out as he pulled up right along side Barney and Erik and sent them a salute.

From his command ship, captain Tuuk watched dumbfounded as republic reinforcements arrived. "Sir, those are republic ships." One of the droids stated. "Get me Count Dooku immediately." He ordered.

"All pilots. Engage those fighters and clear a path for the bombers. Robert take your aunt, uncles, Fenrir, Erik, Red Squad and the Lagoon and give the enemy a taste of those missiles of yours." Anakin ordered as he flew forward, firing his fighters twin cannons at a group of approaching vultures reducing them to scrap. "Copy that general. Time to show these clankers what happens when they play with the boys and girls." Robert quipped as he pushed forward on the accelerator speeding towards two enemy missile frigates and light destroyers. Targeting the rear bridge like section of one of the destroyers, he launched a blood-hound before veering away and launching another blood-hound at the second destroyers bridge. Turning to engage a squad of the new fighters, he watched as the enemy ships blew up, taking any enemy fighters in the blast radius with them.

Pulling his I-pod out, he pressed the play button and played another song from one of the eighties best movies.

It's just a ball of dust  
Underneath my feet  
It rolls around the sun  
Doesn't mean that much to me

As he lined up for another attack run, out of the corner of his eye Robert spotted a pair of enemy fighters attacking Lee from six' clock rear. "Oh no you metal heads don't" Robert said as he launched two concussion missiles towards the bandits. Streaking towards the vulture's the missiles impacted their hulls and destroyed them. "Look alive Christmas. This isn't a simulation or practice. Its live or die out here." Robert called to his uncle who saluted before veering away. "Red Leader be advised you picked up four new boogies on your tail." Maverick called out.

I take a chance on the edge of life  
Just like all the rest  
I look inside and dig it out  
'Cause there's no points for second best

From behind him, four of those new fighters which he dubbed 'space Stuka's' were coming in from eight' clock low. Firing their twin cannons, the fighters drew closer and closer to Robert. "Huh, think they can get the jump on me? Those guys don't know what their up against." Robert chuckled as he reduced his speed and allowed the fighters to fly past him, allowing Maverick to gun them down. "Nice shooting Red 2." Robert said to his squad mate.

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night

'Til I make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight

Rotating his head ninety degrees to the left, Robert watched as a squadron of gold squadron Y-Wings pulled up from their attack run, the control ship they hit exploding as they prepared for another run. Four of the bombers were shot down by the new fighters while some of the bomber crew gunners were able to knockout a few of the enemy units. "Those Stuka's a really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Robert shouted as he maneuvered towards the bomber squad. Spotting a group of the new fighters, vultures and Tri-fighters, he prepped his remaining concussion missiles and began to close the gap between him and the three dozen enemy fighters. His targeting computer confirming his lock he fired. "Concussion missiles depleted." He called out as he veered away and watched the missiles destroy all thirty-six enemy fighters.

With just a little luck  
A little cold blue steel  
I cut the night like a razor blade  
'Til I feel the way I want to feel

Spotting a group of Hyena bombers making their way towards the Resolute, he watched as Cassie, Lincoln, Ray, Billy and Erik intercepted the bombers and destroyed them with a salvo of cannon fire. "Nice shooting boys. Red Squad get your asses back to the ships and protect them. Hellcat squadron, you're with them." Robert called to the selected pilots, as he prepared for an attack run on the main enemy control ship. "That's gotta be the one calling the shots. If I take it down the it should eliminate a majority of the enemy units being controlled from that ship." Robert said to himself as he raced towards the control ships right hanger.

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night

'Til I make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight

Speeding past the shocked droids, Robert locked onto the reactor and fired a blood hound. Performing a sharp three-hundred-sixty turn, he pushed his engines to full power as the missile hit the reactor and caused a chain reaction. "Time to blow this popsicle stand." Robert said as he fired his cannons at any vultures trying to leave the vessel.

Oh, make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky

Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight  
On your mighty wings

Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky

From the bridge, captain Tuuk closed his eyes as he and his ship were obliterated. The core ship blown to smithereens, explosions emerged from both hangers as enemy transports and fighters tried to get away from the blast radius.

Aboard the republic cruisers and in the cockpits of the fighters and bombers preparing to launch, it was stated that the Lone Wolf was killed in the attack. Most hung their heads in sadness, but the sadness didn't last long. "Now that's how you take down a control ship from the inside." Roberts voice called over the comm's causing all personal to jump for joy.

With the control ships destruction, Robert prepped the last six blood-hounds and screamed towards a group of six missile frigates. Ignoring the fighters chasing him, he lined up his sights on the missile frigates and without even acquiring a lock launched the missiles directly a few feet ahead of the frigates.

Extending his hand out and focusing on the missiles, he redirected them towards the bridge section of the frigates and then performed a fort vertical loop getting behind the enemy fighters and then veered away from them as he targeted a group of enemy bombers making their way towards the negotiator. Gunning them down, he turned his head and watched as the missile frigates exploded in a bright ball of fire.

"Blood-hounds used up. Fourteen enemy capital ships destroyed and sixty-three enemy fighters blown to kingdom come." Robert said confirming his kills. "Lone Wolf to all units, I have my opening. I'm going in, you got things here. I'll clear a spot for a landing zone for the transports." Robert stated as he zoomed towards the planets surface.

From the bridge of the newly built Endurance II, Admiral Killian and Boba watched as the angel entered the atmosphere. "We'll be down their soon Robert. So just stay alive." Boba said quietly to himself. "Admiral, we should intensify our forward batteries if we don't want any more bombers to break through." Boba suggested. "You heard the lad, intensify the forward batteries." Admiral Killian instructed the fire control operators.

 **Now the Lone Wolfs Air-to-Air kill count is eighty-seven**. **Not sure what Anakins kill count is in his entire life, but I think my guy is catching up. Anybody notice the Rouge One material I used?**

 **The song I used was Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick.**

 **First part of the battle of Scarif complete. Next part, a one-man army secures a landing zone. Aside from Obi-Wan, Plo, Anakin and Kota, the jedi partaking in the battle include, Luminara, Aayla, Barriss and Shaak Ti. Quite a larger force of generals taking part then the second battle of Geonosis.**

 **Until next time, please rate, review and please be honest.**


	14. A One Man Army

**A few days ago, one of my idols, R Lee Ermey AKA Gunny passed away. I loved watching him wield weapons like the B.A.R, and Thompson to shoot watermelons. He was a great actor and one of the reasons I enjoy the History Channel. May he rest in peace.**

 **Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter. For all those that couldn't tell, the 'space stuka' was actually the T.I.E. Fighter from the original trilogy. I see many similarities between the two since both fighter's engines scream when they fly. Plus I always believed that Sidious was having these fighters developed in secret like the Death Star.**

 **Now its time for some ground action. Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 14: A One-Man Army.

May 13th 2018, 21BBY

1000 hours

Scarif

 _Roberts point of view_

Seeing that so many people came to support me, it made me feel like I was part of a larger family.

Barriss, Boba, Erik and the others they reminded me that I am never truly alone. For a long time, I felt like I was destined to be alone, having only my aunt and uncles as my only family. But ever since I arrived in this galaxy I have come to the conclusion that there's something here for me. Something worth living and fighting for.

What it is, I still don't know but one thing to me is clear. Ahsoka is part of that family and I will do whatever I must to keep that family safe.

At five-thousand feet over a large island, I scanned the area and found a large number of anti-orbital cannons. While the republic fleet wasn't in cannons range, I couldn't warn them of the danger should they attempt to land. The enemy had jammed my communications and there was no way to pinpoint the location of the jammer.

Deciding it would be best to eliminate the cannons, I pushed my fighter down further and further through the clouds. My plan was to perform a H.A.L.O jump down to the island and eliminate the enemy cannons before the fleet could begin landing troops and armor. Before I entered the planet's atmosphere, I took note that the enemy fleet was deteriorating quickly against the republic assault and would soon either be in retreat or nothing but scrap metal in a matter of minutes.

I was in a race against time. If I didn't succeed a lot of good people would die. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Checking my altitude, I was one-thousand feet I was in the perfect height for a jump. Opening the canopy of my fighter, I activated my armors magnetization mode and opened the fighter's storage compartment and attached my shotgun, plasma rifle/launcher and assault rifle to my back. "R4, once I leave, return to the Resolute and await my return." I instructed as I deactivated the magnetization and jumped off my fighter.

Falling down fast, I watched as R4 retreated back to the fleet and placing both arms by my side fell faster and faster to the surface. When I reached two hundred feet, I activated my armors thrusters and slowed my decent. Landing in a large clearing near the ocean, I detached my rifle and checked my surroundings. Even with the force and my armors motion tracker I trusted my eyes and confirmed my landing attracted no enemy units. Turning my gaze towards the sky, I watched as more of those 'stuka' knockoffs streaked towards the ongoing space battle as wreckage from a providence class destroyer landed in the ocean.

"Guys up there must be kicking some serious ass." I said to myself as I moved forward into the islands jungle towards the enemy guns. Pushing aside the branches and vines in my path, I continued towards the cannons. The sounds of fighters flying overhead a constant reminder that this was still a hostile planet.

Soon I heard the sound of a Viper recon droid, the probe droid the seppies used for recon and ambushes. Running towards one of nearby palm trees I leapt into the air and waited for the droid to pass. The droid scanned the area and was about to leave, when it ascended and looked towards the tree top.

I waited to see what the droid would do. Knowing that if the droid were to spot me, the enemy would be all over me like ants at a picnic and I needed to be silent, before I reached the cannons and let these bastards have it.

Soon the probe droid left and continued its patrol. Jumping down from the tree, I slung the Morita over my shoulder and unslung my newest weapon and converted it to rifle mode the moment I returned to solid ground.

Based on the direction the droid came from, I proceeded north through the forest, keeping clear of any probe droids I encountered. I was almost detected had I not used the force and threw a rock in the direction away from me causing the droid to lose interest and investigate the noise.

Stealth isn't my greatest strong suit but it does help when I need to be silent but deadly.

Soon enough I came to cliff overlooking a large clearing in the center of the island and found the enemy cannons. Three cannons, stationed on what appeared to be maglev train tracks began to adjust their aim waiting for when the republic ships would come in range to surprise them.

From the cliff I watched as the cannons came to a complete stop and began the long wait for the transports to arrive. I was about to move when I spotted three more sets of cannons, roughly ten feet away from each set doing the same thing. "4 anti-ship cannons. Those things will rip right through the shields and send the ships straight into the ocean." I said to myself as I gazed through my helmets range finder and watched. "Gotta admit the CIS really knows how to make an anti-defense system." I chuckled as began to come up with a plan of attack.

If I was to be successful in taking out the cannons, I needed to use some heavy ordnance. All I had was the grenade rounds for the Morita's grenade launcher and those wouldn't be enough to destroy the cannons. It was then that I facepalmed my helmet. "Boy am I dumb. I forgot about the BFG launcher mode." I said chuckling at my some what stupidity. Configuring the BFG back to launcher mode I lined up my sights and targeted one of the cannons. I had only fifty shots so I had to make them count, if I missed even once it would be that much harder to gain a foothold on the planet.

As a group of battle droids moved towards the cannon I pressed my finger hard on the trigger and charged up the plasma launcher. A bright green ball of plasma began to appear in the weapons barrel. The system indicated the weapon was a about to overload, but the moment I released the trigger the projectile left the weapon and made its way towards the first cannon. As it flew overhead, the droids watched as the projectile impacted the first cannon and then exploded taking the cannon and the droids with it.

When the blast wave died down, all that was left of the cannon was the maglev tracks and the charred remains of several battle droids. "Glad this thing is mine." I said just as the other droids began to fire at my position from one-hundred-fifty yards. Sliding down the cliff I ejected the spent magazine and loaded a fresh one and switched my weapon to rifle mode and no sooner had I taken cover behind the remains of the cannons barrel opened fire. Streams of bright green plasma bolts impacted the droids and took them down with a few blasts. Grabbing a pair of nearby detonators that were blown by the blast wave, I primed one and threw at the approaching droids, destroying over a dozen of them as more and more units approached my position.

Popping out of cover, I fired my rifle in short bursts maintain accuracy and keeping the weapon from overheating. That was one problem I didn't fix. While the weapon is powerful, it overheats from prolonged use, so I needed to be careful when firing full-auto. As droid fire zoomed past me, a blaster bolt collided into my armor, but my shields held strong. Good thing to, because coming in from the west was pair of destroyer droids.

Unfolding into droid mode the destroyers began to fire their cannons at me, hitting my shields and reducing them to twenty-five percent. Returning to cover, I lobbed two detonators towards the Droideka's. I knew that their shields would protect them, but my plan wasn't to kill them, but to distract them.

As the detonators exploded I vaulted over the wrecked barrel and raced towards the wrecked generator. Hugging the cover my shields returned to full strength and taking three of the remaining thermal grenades and lobbed them slowly towards the destroyer droids. Passing through the shields, the detonators stopped just below the droid's rear and exploded taking the shield units down.

Letting out a collective sigh of relief I used the force and sent the remaining battle droids flying into the base of the cliff, knocking them to pieces. Checking my weapon, I took note that I had three-hundred-seventy-five shots left in rifle mode. Ejecting the magazine, I loaded a fresh magazine and targeted another orbital cannon. As my weapon shifted into launcher mode I held down the trigger and fired, watching as the plasma round impacted the cannon and destroyed it. The blast wave from this cannons destruction sent out a surge of energy that spread to the remaining cannons, overloading them and destroying them as well.

As I removed the depleted magazine and loaded in the previous magazine, I spotted four MTT's moving over the water from one of the other islands ready to deploy their compliment of droids. Four-hundred-forty-eight battle droids marched towards my position. "Come on in, you fuckers, come on in. Old Painless is waiting." I said as I aimed my weapon at the approaching droids and opened fire.

 **(Mjolnir Mix begins.)**

Firing a three-round burst at the nearest droid I downed one before commencing the old 'spray and pray' maneuver downing multiple droids while my shields took the brunt of the enemy fire. Pulling one of the remaining detonators I had tossed it towards the droids before using the force to send the grenade further back behind the advancing droids, taking out over four dozen enemy units.

My shield icon on my HUD flashed red as I took cover and raising my two in one weapon blind fired controlled bursts knocking out even more and more droids. I pulled the trigger again and nothing happened, the magazine was spent so after ejecting it and loading a new one I switched to launcher mode and charged up the weapon.

Moving to the right out of cover, I fired and in one blast destroyed the remaining droids with one shot. Ejecting the newly spent magazine I loaded up a new weapon and noticed that behind the MTT's were several approaching enemy tanks.

"Great, AAT's, GAT's and HAG's. I never did test if this thing could work against armor, but now's a good a time as any to test it." I said to myself as I charged up the weapon again and fired at the enemy armor. The shot hit one of the tanks, destroying it and sending a power surge that destroyed the rest of the armored units, just like it did with the orbital cannons.

Loading a new magazine into the weapon, I was shot from behind by a super battle droid that managed to sneak behind me along with two other SBD platoons. I attempted to shot but the droid swung hard and knocked my weapon out of my hands. Leaping back to my feet I ran towards the droid, drew back my fist and punched the droid right through the chest leaving a gapping hole in it. "FATALITY!" I said as the other supers opened fire. Pulling my sabers from my waist I activated them both, leapt into the air and landed in the center of the droid platoons.

One droid aimed its wrist blasters at me but I performed the 'Sarlacca Sweep' slicing through five SDB's at once. Taking fire from behind, I maneuvered my body to the behind, deflecting blast after blast back towards the enemy droids, killing some with their own weapons fire or sending their shots flying.

Thrusting my sabers behind me, I stabbed two droids and then threw my sabers to the right slicing through eight droids in half and then jumped into the air allowing my sabers to slice through four more droids coming in from the left before they returned to my hands. Another pair of SBDs charged forwards towards me but applied a twin strike slicing them to pieces like the DeathSycthe Gundam through several Oz Mobile suits.

The last four units fired at me and knocked my shield strength down to fifty-percent. Pushing one SBD back, I slashed the legs of the last three units before jumping into the air and stabbing my sabers down onto the last unit. "Even with the armor I am still a jedi." I said to myself as I deactivated my sabers and reclaimed my weapon before tossing the beacon I had on my belt and activated it, sending a signal to the republic forces where they could land.

 **(Mjolnir Mix ends)**

Off in the distance, I spotted a large complex on a much larger island and watched as more and more of those new fighters proceeded towards the republic fleet. "That's gotta be where they are keeping Ahsoka." I said as checked the remaining BFG ammo. "Six magazines left. Better save them." I told myself as I slung my hybrid weapon back to my back and pulled out my M3 Super 90, pumped it and made my way towards the next island.

 _Normal point of view_

From the cockpit of the Lagoon, Dutlas lined up the torpedo launchers on his target, a banking clan frigate that was trying desperately to reach the surface. "Dutlas, we're lined up." Benny called from his terminal. "Roger that. FIRE NUMBER ONE, FIRE NUMBER TWO!" Dutlas shouted as he pressed the fire button and veered away as the torpedo's streaked towards the frigate. Hitting the bridge, the frigate exploded sending one of the remaining enemy ships down to the surface.

"Splash another frigate general Ross." The Lasat pilot called over the commlink, as Rock fired the underbelly dual turbo laser at a group of vultures.

From the cockpit of his ARC-170, Barney watched as the enemy ships engines fell off and exploded as the remains of the frigate fell towards the planets ocean. "I see it, good shooting." He complimented as he veered towards a group of Tri-fighters making a pass on one of the Acclamators. Quickly getting behind the enemy droids, he fired his cannons destroying the droids before they even got close to the assault ships bridge. Cutting his speed and making a sharp right turn, he rejoined the rest of the Expendables formed up with Red squad and Gold squad.

"Barney, I just got the signal from the beacon. Looks we got out landing zone." Fenrir stated as he and Erik flew up along side him and watched as the assault ships and cruisers began their decent to the surface. "I got the signal as well. All fighters form up and protect the transports. We can't let a single transport get shot down." Anakin called as he pulled up from an attack run on several Hyena bombers that were attempting to take down the Tranquility.

Meanwhile in her quarters aboard the Tranquility, Barriss had finished her meditation and was about to meet her master and the men in the hanger when she felt a strange and foreboding presence emanating from the surface. It was darker than the Sora Bulq and far more sinister than anything she had ever sensed before, but at the same time it was familiar. The last time she sensed a presence like this, she and her master were ambushed by chameleon droids on Ilum when she finished building her lightsaber and were nearly buried alive in the crystal cave had it not been for Master Yoda.

She knew that Tol Skoor was strong in the darkside, but this disturbance was more powerful than him, only one other individual was that strong; Dooku's apprentice.

Back down on the surface, Robert trudged through the shallow waters and neared another island. Even from a distance, Roberts motion tracker and his connection in the force told him that there were a lot of hostile forces on the island. "Great I got a roadblock ahead. But this time I am backing some major firepower." He said to himself as he reached the island and entered a recently dugout trench. Bringing his map up, Robert saw that he had another one or two islands before reaching the main enemy base.

The sound of several ships approaching from behind echoed through the air as he turned around and watched the rest of the republic forces began to land and deploy their troops and equipment. Chuckling to himself he moved forward through the trench and made his way towards the waiting enemy units.

Ahead of him a squad of battle droids were setting up a turret and were about to connect it to the power pack when Robert appeared in front of them and immediately fired his shotgun. One after another the droids fell down from a powerful blast of buckshot. By the time he finished with the squad, several more squads began to advance to him. "Eat buckshot." Robert shouted firing his shotgun in quick session destroying two droids and using the butt of his weapon to knock spin the third one's head around before attaching a detonator to its back and giving it a swift front kick towards its buddies before exploding.

Reloading his shotgun Robert took cover as commando droids advanced quickly him. Loading his seventh shell, he turned and returned fire just as the commandos began to fire. Knocking one droid back into another, he targeted the head, blowing it off and causing the droid to spin around firing aimlessly at any thing even its own allies.

Sprinting forward, Robert fired at droid after droid sending numerous droids to the scrap yard. As he loaded up new shells into his weapon, he switched his shotguns firing mode to semi-auto and was about to move forward when two pairs of destroyer droids appeared uncurled into battle position and fired. "Damn it. I fucking hate these guys." Robert said as he peaked his head out a little from his cover and attempted to come up with a plan.

He didn't have to wait long, because the next he knew a droid popper landed just in front of the droids shields and sent a powerful electrical current short circuiting the droids systems before getting riddled with a combination of bullets and blaster bolts. Turning behind he saw that his rescuers were Erik with a Galil ACE rifle with equipped with a red dot sight, 4x magnifier and folding foregrip and Fenrir with his blaster in hands. From behind the wrecked destroyer's more droids began to approach, but Lycan pounced and began to attack the enemy. Baffled by the appearance of a Loth Wolf, the droids were quickly taken down by Fenrir's loyal companion as from the other flanks of the trench, the Expendables and Lagoon crew fired their perspective weapons at the remaining droids.

"Don't think just because you have that armor means you can have all the fun." Revy quipped as she blew the steam of her blasters barrels and jumped into the trench. "The day that I sit back and let someone else have all the action to themselves is the day that I fuck a Wookiee." She stated, firing her dual pistols at a still functioning droid.

"Remember kid, we made you a part of the Expendables and our motto is 'we fight as one'." Barney reminded him as he ejected the spent Beta C magazine from his G36K and loaded in a fresh one-hundred round drum magazine into the weapon. "That tattoo means your one of us." He reminded his nephew.

"Your old man sometimes did the same thing your doing. Except he didn't have that fancy armor your wearing." Lee added as he fired a burst of 6x35mm rounds from his PDW at another thought to be downed droid.

"We all know you don't want to put any of us in danger." Cassie began as she slung her AK-12 which he had equipped with a ninety-five round dual drum magazine, over her shoulder and gave a gentle punch to Roberts chest. "But you forget. Our job is a dangerous one and we know the risks." She added, shaking her hand due to the impact and toughness of the armor.

Rubbing the back of his helmet, Robert was about to speak when a distinct rumbling was heard. All of them turned towards the ocean and watched as several blueish gray repulsorcraft weapons platforms headed towards them at tremendous speed. The vehicle had twin missile launchers mounted on both sides near the cockpit like area and twin turbo laser cannons mounted directly underneath it. "SHIT TAKE COVER!" Robert shouted as he ran further down the trench and dolphin dived to the ground as the massive weapons platforms began to open fire on them.

Following the lead of their ally, the mercenaries and bounty hunters all ducked down as large red cannon shots flew overhead and knocked down the palm trees behind them. "What the hell is that thing?" Gunner asked as he prepared his FIM-92 Stinger before Robert pushed the barrel down. "That's a Protodeka. A mobile droid weapons platform. Those things are meant to be used against enemy tanks and walkers, guess they decided to give us the special treatment." Robert said cursing under his breath. "Karabast. The only thing we have is your uncle's launcher and that thing probably has shields." Dutlas complained as they watched as flying from the Protodeka's were B2-RP super battle droids.

"We got rocket droids." Lincoln called as he prepped his LSAT machine gun for battle. "At least they aren't Arachnids." Robert said, tossing his M3 and its ammo to Erik, detaching his Morita from his back and aimed at the approaching droids.

"Hey why don't use the BFG?" Shoda asked as she aimed her own DC-15s. "I only have six magazines left and I don't think the blast would be powerful enough to take them down." Robert retorted as he fired a five-round burst of .308 Winchester rifle rounds at an incoming rocket droid, signaling the others to open fire at the approaching droids.

A combination of blaster bolts and bullets streamed towards the droids destroying several and damaging some of the droid's rocket packs sending them colliding into other units further knocking down the number of approaching droids. As Rey aimed his PWS MK1 at an approaching droid, he noticed the Protodeka's firing their concussion missiles. "INCOMING MISSILES!" he shouted.

"OUT OF THE TRENCH!" Robert shouted as the group vaulted over the trench's backside and ran past the destroyed palm trees. They were just in time as the missiles hit the trench destroying the section of the trench they were recently in. Gunner, crouching down and aiming his Stinger, fired off a rocket causing Fenrir to follow suit with his Wookiee Rocket Launcher. As the six rockets streaked towards their target, the weapons platforms showed no intention of avoiding the incoming warheads. Impacting the target, they all were surprised as the explosion settled revealing that rockets did next to nothing against the tank. "We need bigger guns." Robert said as he pulled out his commlink and contacted Anakin. "Sergeant Lehner to general Skywalker. We got Protodeka's bearing down on us, we need artillery support." He called into the commlink. "Mark the target and we'll send some ordnance your way." Anakin responded over the commlink.

"Understood." Robert replied as he set his helmets visor and began to transmit the weapon platforms locations. Keeping his eyes on the Protodeka's he watched as they came closer and closer to their position. "Targets acquired, clear the area." A clone called to Robert. "Copy that, EVERYONE FALL BACK. STRIKE PACKAGE INBOUND!" Robert shouted to the others as they double timed it back towards a nearby slot canyon.

Soaring through the air, high-velocity artillery shell's made contact with the Protodeka's crippling three of them and destroying another three. "Three left." Robert said as he extended his hands and with the force rammed two of them into each other. "One left." Barney corrected. As the other two fell to the ground the final one pushed forward even more faster than before. "That thing is really biting our ass." Caesar called out, firing his M1200 shotgun at approaching rocket droids.

Closer and closer the Protodeka advanced unfazed by the blaster and gunfire being directed at it. "We gonna need to something about that tank." Barney said to Lee. "Got any ideas?" Lee asked. "That's what I'm asking you." Barney retorted. "Well I'm asking you." Lee snapped back.

"If we don't take that thing out we're done for." Robert said to Cassie.

"Tanker jump." She said to her nephew. "What?" he asked. "Remember in Starship Troopers how Rico was able to get on the back of that bug and kill it? Same maneuver should work on that bastard." Cassie explained as underneath his helmet, Robert grinned with agreement. "Cover me." He said as he began to climb the canyons right wall as Cassie explained the plan to the rest of the guys.

Meanwhile, a Viper Probe droid watched from the tree line sending the video feed back to the separatist base. Watching on the footage from the base's command center, Tol Skorr and another individual watched as the Lone Wolf made his way up the side of canyon wall. "Looks like the fearsome warrior is leaving his allies behind." Skorr said confused. "I guess your friend is a coward." He added turning around and looked to Ahsoka who was suspended in a containment field with her arms bound behind her. "He's no coward. He's always thinking on his feet." She spat towards her captor only to then be strangled by an unseen force. "It would be for you to hold your tongue young one. It would be a shame for your friend to make it all the way here and find you dead." The figure replied reveling it to be none other than Asajj Ventress, Dooku's Dathomirian assassin and apprentice whom had developed an immense hatred for Skywalkers padawan, choking her with the force.

"Ventress! Release her." Dooku said as he entered the command center. "Yes master." Ventress replied as she reluctantly released her. Gasping for breath Ahsoka turned her eyes towards the leader of the Confederacy. "What is it you want from me?" Ahsoka asked.

Turing towards the security screen, Dooku motioned for his acolyte and apprentice to leave the command center. Turing the feed from the droid off, he turned towards the captive Togruta and offered her a drink. "Drink this, it will help you replenish your energy." He said. Reluctantly she excepted the drink and guzzled down the water. "For your information there is nothing you have that I want. All I want is to tell your friend the truth about who he truly is." Dooku responded.

Ahsoka was shocked and wanted to know more about what Dooku was talking about. But before she could ask, she found herself falling to the floor and was then grabbed by two Magna Guards. "You will learn the truth when he confronts me. For now, I must ensure that your friend arrives alive." Dooku said to her.

Back at the battlefield, Robert had made it to the top of the canyon, stepped back several feet from the edge and then with a burst of speed raced towards the canyon edge and jumped on top of the Protodeka. Magnetizing his boots, he made his way towards the droid brain and activated his blue lightsaber. Cutting a hole on the droid's armor, he primed his last thermal detonator and pulled the pin off an M67 grenade and threw both of them into the hole he cut. Leaping off and landing in front of the Protodeka, he watched as explosions from the hole he created sent caused the droid to begin exploding and soon destroyed itself. Detaching his Morita from his back he turned towards the others who were surprised by his feet. "What are you ladies looking at. Focus on clearing the rest of the trench on this island. I will begin on the next island." Robert said as he ran out of the canyon, turned left and ran towards the second island.

"You heard him. Let's clear this place out." Barney shouted as the others began the clean up of this islands trench. Watching Robert leave, Erik began to feel a little concerned about his ally and asked Barney if he would like him to assist his nephew. "Go right ahead. He needs the help." Barney said, tossing him a Desert Eagle magnum.

 **Another chapter of the Scarif Arc completed. Seems that Dooku is more concerned about telling our hero about something regarding himself that even he doesn't know about. What is it that Dooku will tell him and how will he take it? The answers will come but please be patient.**

 **I will be putting up a new poll soon. This poll will have to do with future events in the series regarding a certain elite squad of Clones that I would like to see if any of you, my fellow readers would like to see appear. Until next time, please rate and review. Again this chapter is dedicated to the memory of R. Lee Ermey, known to many as Gunny. May he rest in peace.**


	15. And the Truth will Set you Free

**The time has come for another moment you all have been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: And the Truth Shall Set You Free

May 13th 2018 21BBY

1200 hours

Scarif

 _Normal point of view_

From the clearing of the first islands forest, Robert could hear the sounds of blaster fire as he approached the shore. Through his visor, he watched as droid tanks circled around a nearby lava flow steamed as it made contact with the ocean. Watching as the tanks were quickly taken out by a squadron of Y-wings and began to melt in the lava, he turned around and brought his FN-P90s to bear on Erik.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't need any help in saving my friend." Robert said to the near point of anger. "I know, but I am doing this because Barriss is worried that you could die." Erik exclaimed as he lowered his Galil and walked up to Robert. "You love her, don't you? Barriss I mean." Robert said with a chuckle.

"Yes, since the day I met her I have loved her. I know she is a jedi but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I have been in quite a few bars during many of my jobs." Erik said happily. "Well I know you would do the same thing if it was Barriss who was abducted. I told you about Courtney and how I made a promise to her that I would never allow a thing like this to happen again." Robert reminded his ally. "I know, that is why I am going to help you. You need an extra pair of guns for this little endeavor, so consider me your 'partner in crime'." Erik said with a smile.

"Then let's get our game on. We got an island of droids to take care of." Robert exclaimed as he and Erik trudged through the salty water and towards their target.

Nearing the entrance to the islands trench, Robert and Erik observed as the droids began to set up turrets and artillery. "If the droids get those cannons ready, their going to hammer the walkers." Erik stated. "And those turrets in those pillboxes will cut down the troopers the moment they reach the shoreline." Robert added. "Any ideas?" he asked. "You take the cannons and I take the turrets." Erik said to Robert as he checked the laser sights of his submachine guns. "Sounds like a plan. Once you take down the turrets get back to the others and I will meet you all at the base." Robert said as he took the right path and Erik took the left.

Heading up the left path, Erik held his rifle good and tight to his shoulder gunning down any droids he encountered with bursts of 5.56mm rifle fire. Flipping the selector to single-shot he targets a super battle droid approaching him with its arm mounted rocket launcher aimed directly at him. Taking aim, he pulled trigger five times and sent five bullets towards the droid's head section destroying it and emptying his current magazine.

Ejecting his empty magazine and loading in a fresh one, he flipped the selector back to automatic fire, slung it over his shoulder and unslung the M3 shotgun Robert had given to him earlier and advanced further up the path. The sound of J-1 proton cannons firing became closer and closer as he made his way towards the enemy artillery.

Passing underneath a palm tree, he was jumped by three commando droids all armed with vibroblades. One knocked his shotgun out of his hands, leaving him vulnerable to enemy attacks. As one droid lunged at him he backflipped and activated his left blade gauntlet a ten-inch steel blade emerging from the heavy-duty glove and parried with the attack droids blade, sending it flying from its hands and then sending a left diagonal slash across its torso before unholstering his right Wester 35 pistol and fired a blast at its head, destroying it.

Returning his pistol to his holster he activated his right blade gauntlet and charged towards the remaining two commandos. As both droids jumped into the air and attempted to bring them across his chest. Back stepping quickly, Erik used his gauntlets and sliced the droids' legs before thrusting his blades into the heads of the commando units. "Good thing Fenrir taught me the art of the blade. Otherwise I would be dead." Erik said to himself as he retracted his blades and picked up his shotgun continuing towards the enemy artillery.

Without any other complications, Erik reached the enemy artillery pieces and observed the forces guarding the cannons. "Five squads of battle droids, two squads of Super Battle droids and one squad of commando droids plus four autonomous droid cannons. This is going to be a challenge." Erik said to himself as he came up with his plan of attack.

Meanwhile, Robert made his way through the enemy trench along his route and encountered no resistance so far. Soon his commlink crackled and answered it. " _Master, I have intercepted enemy communications. It appears that several Dark Acolytes are waiting for you at the enemy base. Unfortunately, it is several miles away from your current position, but I believe there may be a tunnel system that can get you to the base."_ Proxy said over the commlink. "Copy that Proxy. Thanks for the update." he replied as he approached a door leading towards pillbox central as he dubbed it. Holstering his submachine guns, he looked around for a terminal to open the door but couldn't find one. "Terminal must be on the other side of the door. Guess I will have to open it the old fashion way." Robert said to himself as drew his green saber and began to cut through the door.

On the other side of the door, the droids began to set themselves in defensive positions. "Think we can take this guy?" one droid asked. "If its clones than we can handle them." another droid answered keeping its E-5 blaster rifle trained on the door. "What if it's a jedi or the Lone Wolf?" another droid asked. "Then we're doomed." The droid responded as the green blade retracted. The wait seemed to go one forever until finally the door flew towards the droids knocking several down and destroying others.

As the droids got back to their feet, an armored figure in red and blue armor with a white star on its chest with dual submachine guns in hand stepped through the recently cut door and stood gazing at the nearly dozen and a half battle droids in front of him before sprinting forward. Firing their blasters at the enemy, the droids tried to kill their attacker but were sent flying into the walls with a powerful shoulder thrust, before sending a massive push with his hand towards the remaining droids, sending them crashing into the wall like bowling pins.

More droids appeared and began to open fire, but Robert moved towards the right wall, kicking off the wall and firing his submachine guns at the droids sending 5.7mm rounds at the enemy droids, destroying them. As droid fire hit his armor weakening his shields, he charged forward firing his weapons at the droids gunning them down just as his shields indicated they needed to recharge. Ejecting his spent magazines from his weapons he brought them down to his sides and popping out from his ammo pouches, reloaded them with two fresh clips before bringing them back up.

As he ventured deeper and deeper into the complex, Robert began to feel something through the force. It was faint and powerful, but dark. Rounding a corner, he stopped and stared at what he sensed, a jedi Holocron a vessel of dark knowledge. From what he was told by Obi-Wan, holocron's contain vast amounts of information from force techniques to lightsaber combat instructions. However, Sith holocrons could only be opened by those who used the darkside of the force and held more powerful and dangerous secrets.

Moving closer to the holocron, Robert made a mental note that this object should be either turned over to the council or taken with him for study. As he pondered his choices he suddenly fell to the floor, grasping the side of his helmet. Soon he found himself in what he thought was space and saw a massive complex floating over an ocean planet.

The sounds of cannon fire and explosions occurred and soon he saw Interdictor-class cruisers and Sith Starfighters exchanging fire with Aurek-class tactical strikefighters, S-250 Chela-class starfighters, Hammerhead-class cruisers and Foray-class blockade runners in a dance of cannon and torpedo fire, each trying to destroy each other. _"What kind of shit is this?"_ Robert thought as the scene soon shifted and he was thrusted inside the massive space station.

"Ok well this is really weird." Robert said as he soon heard the sounds of clashing lightsaber blades and then saw a figure wearing some sort of jedi combat armor covered by a jet-black cloak and a black and red striped mandalorian battle helmet wielding blue and violet bladed lightsabers dueling a bald man in a red and gray robe with a prosthetic jaw wielding a single red bladed lightsaber as the battle outside the facility continued to rage. Breaking lock with his opponent's saber, the bald man jumped back and landed a few feet away from his opponent. " _After all these years my old friend it appears that you have lost."_ The figure spoke as he prepared for whatever his enemy threw at him.

The figure then let out a small chuckle. _"There is still a chance for redemption Malak. Please surrender and I will ask the council to consider giving you a second chance."_ The masked man pleaded to his opponent. Malak just let out a chuckle. _"Who says I want redemption. I have seen the capability's the Star Forge possess. Neither you or the republic can defeat me. Face it Revan you cannot win"_ Malak spat as he lunged forward and attempted to deliver a strong slash at towards Revan's head only to miss his target. Extending his hand forward, Malak relieved Revan of his sabers and destroyed his violet saber.

" _It appears that I cannot defeat you my old friend. But I have mastered a new powerful form of combat, one that draws from my love for Bastila and my friends."_ Revan said as he began to channel all of his energy into his saber. _"THIS HAND OF MINE SHINES AND ROARS! ITS BRIGHT CRY TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!"_ He shouted as he then lunged forward with twice the speed one would go with the force. _"HERE I GO SHIINNNIINNG FIIIIINNNNNGEEEERRRR!"_ he shouted as he once again clashed blades with Malak and then once he was stunned sent a slash across Malak's chest killing him.

Soon the vision ended and Robert returned to reality. "Looks like I saw the final battle against Revan and Darth Malak. But Revan used Shining Finger, how is that possible?" he asked himself as he got back to his feet. "It's because I invented the technique." A voice said and looking up Robert found himself talking towards the ghost of Revan. "Through the love I felt for Bastila Shan and the friendship of my allies, I developed Shining Finger as proof that emotions like love do not lead to the dark side of the force. But instead make us stronger as individuals." The ghost of the redeemed jedi said to Robert.

Meanwhile, Erik downed another battle droid with a burst from his Galil ACE before returning back behind a downed palm tree and reloaded his third to last magazine.

Originally his plan was to flank the droids and quietly place explosives on the proton shells and detonate them from a safe distance before returning to the rest of the advance group. His plan was compromised when a droid spotted him and fired alerting the rest of the droids guarding the artillery. For the last fifteen minutes he had firing from one piece of cover before moving to another piece of cover, trying to avoid getting killed by the droids.

Locking the magazine in place, he heard the sound of a blaster cocking and looked above him to see a battle droid aiming its blaster at his head. Before the droid could fire, it was sent crashing into several other droids. Looking back, he watched as Barriss leapt in front of the downed palm tree, deflecting blaster fire back at the droids. A battle droid tried to take a shot at her but turning on the balls of her feet Barriss redirected the bolt towards one of the piles of proton shells. The bolt hit the shells destroying the ammo and the nearest gun, causing a chain reaction destroying the rest of the cannons.

Watching with amazement as the woman he loves fought against the droids, Erik spotted a super battle droid aiming its blaster at Barriss. Dropping his Israeli assault rifle, Erik ran forward with all his might pushing Barriss out of the way and drawing his Desert Eagle emptying its entire clip of .50AE magnum rounds destroying the droid but taking a blaster bolt to the lower torso. Watching as her friend saved her life and took a bullet for her, Barriss let out a powerful force repulse vaporizing the remaining battle droids to atoms.

Deactivating her saber, Barriss rushed over to her friend and looked at his wound. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed." Barriss said to Erik as she began to use the force to heal Erik as best she could. "I did it because… because I love you Barriss Offee. I loved you since the day we met. But since you are a jedi and they are forbidden from feeling love, I kept my feelings for you a secret. I couldn't bear the thought of forcing you to leave the order." Erik said, cringing in pain as the wound began to heal itself. "Erik, I don't know what to say." Barriss began, only to interrupted as Erik pulled her close and kissed her. At first, she tried to pull away, but then she relaxed and then broke the kiss. "I love you too, Erik." She replied.

Down below in the complex housing the control for the automated turrets, Robert continued to stare at the projection of Revan. "I have so many questions. How am I, a human from earth able use such a technique?" he asked. "That I cannot answer, but I can assure you the answers you seek lay ahead of you." Revan's ghost spoke before vanishing and the holocron landing in Roberts hands. At that moment, battle droids appeared behind him and all aimed their blasters at him. Fueled by his love for his family, Robert brought up his Belgian submachine guns and fired.

 **(Red Fraction Begins.)**

Firing twin five-round burst of 5.7mm bullets, Robert downed two droids before leaping into the air and firing a long burst of submachine gun fire taking down six more droids. More droids entered the room, but with a swift force push, he sent them flying out before reloading his submachine guns.

Turing towards the left, he holstered his sub-guns, pulled out his pistols and ran forward towards several oncoming squads of droids. Firing a combination of .500 S W Magnum and .45ACP pistol rounds at the droids, he gunned down two super battle droids with his Hand cannon and a standard battle droid with his M1911 before taking cover behind a section of wall firing both pistols until their clips ran dry.

Ejecting the empty clips and loading new ones into his handguns, he holstered his pistols and unslung his Morita. As the enemy fire ceased, Robert than emerged from cover and fired a long burst of automatic rifle fire, downing several super and standard battle droids.

Putting his finger towards his rifles grenade launcher trigger, he fired a 40mm grenade round at two groups of approaching destroyers. Right before they even could uncurl into firing mode, they were blown to pieces by exploding shrapnel. From behind him a squad of commando droids fired at him impacting his armors shields and alerting him to their presence. Spinning around one-hundred-eighty degrees he fired the last of rifles current magazine at the approaching droids, riddling them with bullet holes.

Ejecting the now empty magazine, he popped in a fresh one and pulled back the receiving bolt and pressed forwards towards the turret control systems. It didn't take him long before he found them and wasting no time deactivated the turret control system and then fired a five-round-burst destroying the turret control terminal, rendering the terminal no longer useable for anyone to use against the clones. "Now to get my friend." He said to himself as he left the control room and followed the map Proxy had sent to his heads-up-display and followed his objective marker towards the location of tunnel towards the main base.

 **(Red Fraction Ends)**

 _Roberts point of view_

It was still a lot to take in. I watched Revan's final battle with old friend and the birth of Shining Finger, I communicated with the ghost of one the few Jedi to redeem themselves after falling to the dark side of the force and obtained a holocron with the first use of Shining Finger and yet I was not nearly finished.

Earlier, Proxy informed me that the republic offensive was progressing rapidly towards the island I was on and had suffered very little casualties. Despite a few hidden AAT's I missed, the joint coalition of clones and militia pressed forward towards the base.

I chuckled to myself and pressed on until I arrived at a platform for what I assumed to be a type of rail system connecting the droid outposts and other key facilities along the island chain. Looking down from the platforms edge, I saw a set of hover train tracks and pulled by head back just in time as a hover train pulled up, pulling a couple of droid transport cars and a few flatbed like cars ahead.

"Okay, convenient." I said to myself as I stepped onto the trains last car and felt a sudden jolt as the hover train began to move forwards. No sooner had the train began to move, several powered down droids began to activate and turned towards my position. Without a moment's notice, the droids opened fire. Diving towards a nearby crate, I attached my rifle to my back and pulled my smgs from my sides and checked my remaining ammo. I had only six magazines left and knew that once I was out I wouldn't get anymore ammo until the battle was over.

"Focus on the here and now." I said to myself remembering one of the lessons that Master Kota taught me during my training. If I focused on what will happen I'll get killed but focusing on the present will keep me alive. With that in mind, I stood up and fired my twin sub-guns downing all eight recently activated droids.

Ejecting the empty magazines and loading two new fresh ones I proceeded further and further along the train. Reaching the end of the first car, I jumped to the next car just as it decoupled from the rest of the train. I may like trains, but I hate seeing them being used for evil.

No sooner had I jumped to the next car, the decoupled car exploded. Turing behind I watched as over six Sith Enforcer hover tanks sped towards the remains of the train. Reattaching my submachine guns to my armors legs I detached my BFG and switched it to launcher mode. While the tunnel was large enough to fit tanks, I was concerned about what might occur if my shot missed and hit the tunnel wall. Being in a tunnel and no less being in a tunnel underwater one shot could flood to the entire tunnel with sea water.

"I can't miss. I _won't_ miss." I said to myself as I began to charge up the launcher. The Enforcers began to pepper the train car with their cannons and missiles. Shaking as the enemy fire damaged the car, I held my ground and once the charge was complete fired. A large orb of green plasma hurled forward from the weapon and drew itself towards one of the enforcers. As the plasma impacted on one of the tanks, it exploded causing a chain reaction taking down the rest of the enforcers and miraculously leaving the tunnel intact. I sighed as I ejected the spent magazine from my plasma rifle and loaded in a new one. No sooner had I did; the car began to shake. Looking back, I saw that the car I was on had detached itself and was starting to come apart.

Knowing I had no time to dawdle, I ran forward as fast as I could towards the end of the car before leaping into the air and landing on the one of the flatbeds as the previous car caught fire and fell off the tracks.

The second I landed on the next car, I came face to face with over five dozen battle droids. Pulling my P90s from my legs and unleashed lead on the bastards. Forgetting I had only a few magazines left, I charged forwards like a berserker and ignored the indicator telling me my shields were almost depleted. Ejecting the magazines from both guns and loading in the second to last magazines I sent a powerful force push towards several droids sending them flying off the car before jumping to the next flatbed.

Waiting for me on this flatbed were super battle droids. With two magazines left for my P90's I decided to make the most of what I had. Firing my guns, I sprinted forwards towards four supers, gunning three of them down before ducking from a left swipe from the forth, getting underneath it and lifting it up before throwing it towards five other supers. "Up and over." I quipped as I loaded my last two 5.7mm magazines into my guns and fired them one last time. "Out." I said to myself before reattaching my sub-guns to my sides and pulling out my Hand-Cannon firing almost a full clip at a single super battle droid before firing the last of the clip at another droid.

The second I loaded a new clip; the train began to stop. I had arrived at the enemy base and walked off the train and onto the platform. This time, no enemy units were waiting for me. "Its quiet. Too quiet." I said to myself as I holstered my Hand cannon and drew my Morita and made my way into this lair of evil.

 _Normal point of view_

Above the enemy base, droid fighters and the new fighters exited the hangers quickly while droid troops ran towards the frontlines quickly in an attempt to push back the republic forces. Three platoons of battle droids began to make their way towards the frontlines but were taken out by a blast from an SPHA artillery walkers some six miles away. As vultures and tri-fighters began to dive down on the advancing republic forces, several Z-95 Headhunters and ARC-170s from Kota's militia dived in from 9 o'clock high, destroying them before they could begin their strafing run. Pulling up from their attack run, several fighters were blasted out of the sky by droid triple a fire. One of the Z-95's was hit by ground fire and was sent spiraling towards the beach, skidding along the sand until it stopped several feet ahead of the approaching droids.

Bomber squads targeted approaching enemy armor and anti-armor emplacements and dropped their proton bombs dead center on their targets. Pulling up from their bombing run, one of the gunners spotted a group of approaching Scarab droids approaching from 6 o'clock low their four cannons blazing as they attempted to break the formation of Y-wings.

Breaking off from the group, a lone bomber attracted the attention of half a dozen Scarab fighters luring them away from the rest of the group. In the cockpit, the clone pilot tried to shake the boogies he had picked up and dived towards a narrow canyon on a nearby island. Firing their cannons at the bomber, its turret lined up its sights on a fighter and with a quick burst damaged the droid fighter causing it to collide with another scarab sending both into the canyon wall. "We don't need to worry about those two." The gunner called revealing to be Boba himself. "Good shooting kid." The pilot called out as he pulled his bomber up into a near inverted climb, getting behind the remaining scarabs and then firing his twin laser cannons at the remaining fighters sending them crashing into the canyons wall. "Not bad shooting yourself trooper." Boba called out as they returned to the bomber formation.

Meanwhile, the Expendables, Lagoon Crew and Fenrir had just finished clearing the enemy trenches and began to scout for a path towards the main enemy base. Only problem was that they had come under fire from droid forces and had just finished eliminating the droids until several more platoons of droids emerged from the jungle and began firing at them.

Taking aim with his FN FNC Gunner fired a long burst of fire cutting down several droids before he lobbed a grenade towards them, ducking just as the explosive detonated taking more droids with it. "This is why I love explosives." He shouted with joy as he lobbed another grenade towards the approaching droids with Lincoln laying down suppressing fire with his K3 light machinegun.

Firing his PP-2000 submachine gun Ray gunned down three battle droids, before taking aim at another group of droids. Pulling the trigger, he fired the last of his weapons magazine and holstered it before unslinging his QBZ-03 assault rifle and fired at two approaching super battle droids. "You think the kid made it through all this?" Ray asked to Billy who was loading his Steyr AUG with a fresh magazine. "If I know him he is probably kicking ass and taking names." Billy replied.

Barney ran from a nearby tree, firing his G36K at a near by super battle droid jumped down into a near by ditch and reloaded his rifle as Dutlas, Revy and Rock fired their own weapons. "I'm running low." He shouted as he counted his remaining drum magazines, he had two left. Cassie, Caesar and Lee firing their M4, CZ 805 and AA12 watched as Fenrir fired his blaster from a nearby tree, before throwing several droid poppers at approaching squads sending a powerful electric surge through their systems shutting them down.

"I don't think that's the last of them." Fenrir said as he aimed his rifle at a nearby bush, only to hold his fire as coming through it was Master Kota and several of his militia. "I brought you all some ammo." The general said as his men handed the Expendables the ammo for their perspective guns. "I hope the boy is ok, we lost contact with him the moment he shut down the auto turrets." Kota said motioning for medics to take a look at those who were injured.

Inside the enemy base, Ahsoka was brought to a large hanger bay on the islands eastern side. Still bound in her binders she tried once again to break free, but received a painful shock through her body, Skorr laughing at her predicament. "You really should stop struggling girl. It's nothing compared to this." Skorr spat as he sent a surge of force lighting towards Ahsoka causing her even more pain. Her screams were enjoyed by Ventress who was watching with much joy.

"That is enough Skorr." Dooku said, forcing the fallen jedi to cease his torment. "I don't see why we are keeping her alive. She is or enemy and should be destroyed." Skorr complained as Ahsoka gasped for breath. "Didn't feel a thing." She said weakly.

"She may be our enemy, but I need her alive if I am to achieve my objective. The Lone Wolf must be told…" Dooku began before Skorr used the force to pull Ahsoka towards him and activated his lightsaber, holding it inches from her throat. "I grow tired of this. I am going to kill her now and be done with this." He spat.

"Think again evil one." A voice shouted from somewhere.

From above an armored figure landed on the ground sending a shockwave knocking down the droids in the room before he threw his guns to the side and removed his helmet, revealing the face of Robert. "Power down." Robert said as his armor began to shift and converted back to its chest plate mode. Once it finished he removed it revealing his hero's armor and brought his lightsabers to his hands. "Release my friend and surrender." He demanded.

"Surrender? Have you the faintest in clink to whom you speak?" Tol said as he pushed Ahsoka away and removed his cloak. "I am Tol Skorr. Commander of this base." He spat before sending a torrent of Force Lightning towards Robert who deflected the lightning and send a powerful force push towards Skorr sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out. "And I am Robert Lehner. The Lone Wolf and the first jedi from earth." Robert retorted as Ventress activated her own lightsabers and prepared to attack. "VENTRESS!" Dooku shouted causing his apprentice to stand down. "So, we meet at last." Dooku said

"Your going to pay for taking my friend hostage." Robert proclaimed as he prepared to attack. "I did not order the abduction of your friend. That was all done by my master Darth Sidious. I am however grateful that you came. We have much to discuss." Dooku said calmly, making no intention on activating his lightsaber. "There is nothing for us to talk about." Robert stated.

"On the contrary there is. Tell me, did your mother ever tell you that she was a jedi?" Dooku said shocking both Ventress and Robert. "My mom was not a jedi. She was born on Earth." Robert protested. "Your wrong. Your mother was born on Mandalore and was a descendant of Revan." Dooku said as he began to explain everything about Roberts mother to him. "You are the last living blood line of Revan's legacy. The one who invented shining finger and brought an end to the Jedi civil war." Dooku said as he moved closer and closer to Robert. "Your mother was my padawan and I was like a father to her. The day she vanished from the galaxy I thought I lost her, but then hearing that she was alive and carrying a child, made me the happiest I was during my final years as a jedi. To learn of her death brought a great deal of heart brake to me, she was like a daughter to me." Dooku added. "That is why I wanted to meet you. So I could tell you the truth and see you with my own eyes." He finished as he looked towards the son of his padawan's face.

"No." Dooku said shocked as Roberts eyes opened and revealed to have turned yellow.

 **A lot in this chapter.**

 **Remember to review and I will see you all next time.**


	16. Death

**Before I begin, I would like to clarify what the weapon modes of my version of the BFG 9000 look like. The launcher mode is based off the BFG from Doom 3 and its rifle mode is based off the plasma rifle from Doom 2016. But for those who had a different idea, you can imagine it the way you would have wanted it.**

 **And now a chapter I have been dying to write for some time.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter: 16 Death

May 13th 2018 21BBY

Scarif

1330 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The droids were being pushed back by the combined air and land forces of the republic army.

Running back towards the base they were cut down by barrages of blaster fire and artillery strikes. Even with their new fighter the droids guarding the base were destroyed. Slicing a super battle droid in two Anakin deactivated his lightsaber as Rex ran up to him. "We've secured the exterior of the base general. What now." He asked.

Anakin was about to speak when he began to feel a disturbance in the force. "Skywalker to all Jedi generals we need to get inside the base now! Robert is in trouble." He called into his commlink.

All over the zones of battle every single jedi taking part in the battle nodded in agreement and made their way towards the base while their forces mopped up the rest of droids. "General Ross, you and your comrades should come with us. I have a feeling Robert will listen to you and the others." Plo said over the commlink.

Meanwhile inside the hanger bay Dooku began to step back from the son of his last padawan. His eyes began to turn from brown to yellow. "LIAR! MY MOTHER WAS NOT A JEDI! YOU TOOK MY FRIEND HOSTAGE SO YOU COULD KILL ME!" Robert shouted as he activated his lightsabers and assumed a battle stance. "Your wrong. What I told you was the truth. I never ordered the abduction of your friend, that was my…." Dooku began to say before he pushed backwards several feet away by a strong force push. "SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY MOM, ITS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE. YOU KILLED HER. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE MURDERER!" Robert shouted before he raced forward in an attempt to destroy Dooku.

Seeing her master was in danger, Ventress lunged forward and activated her twin red lightsabers blocking Roberts attack. "What are you supposed to be, some sort of hairless harpy?" Robert said to Ventress with narrowed eyes. "I am Dooku's apprentice and I am Sith." Ventress retorted pushing Robert back several feet from them. "I don't care if you're one of the Egyptian God. Anyone how gets in my way will die." Robert spat as she raced forward and attacked him with a double Form II strike.

Quickly backflipping from the attack Robert grabbed a nearby crate with the force and sent it flying towards Ventress who sliced the crate in two. No sooner had she done so, her opponent charged forward with a swift Ataru strike. Countering his strike, Ventress once again brought down her sabers in an attempt to kill the earth-born. Somersaulting towards the left, Robert than leapt into the air and sent a strong blast of force energy towards his opponent's position, only for her to dodge it and left a massive crater.

"Stop both of you. I do not desire to see either of you fight. I only wanted to set the record straight and tell you the truth boy." Dooku cried out. Taken aback by the Counts words, Robert let his guard down giving Ventress the chance to push him back towards the wall and pinned him down. "You should listen to my master. He can be merciful at times." Ventress said sadistically as she brought her blades closer and closer to his neck. She was about to strike when a sinister chuckle was heard.

Returning to his feet, Tol pulled Ahsoka towards him and once again held his lightsaber to her neck. "This is working out better than I had hoped. Yes boy, what the Count said is true, your mother was a jedi and was like a daughter to him. Her disappearance fueled his decent to the dark side." Skorr explained as he moved towards one of the doors in the hanger. "Release her at once Skorr. I do not wish her to be killed needlessly." Dooku spoke in much displeasure. "Sorry my lord, I'm afraid 'we' cannot do that. You see, I have envisioned your downfall and I will take your place as Lord Sidious's apprentice. All I have to is kill all three of you and blame the jedi for your deaths." Skorr bragged.

"Who's this 'we' you are referring to you bastard. It's just you." Robert asked. With a snap of his fingers, half-a dozen magna guards entered from the door he was near, each of their electro staffs powered up and crackling with energy. "I wasn't referring to the droids. The rest of the Acolyte's and I agree that your time is up old man." Tol spat as he entered the door and left the trio to deal with the droids. "Ventress take your ship and return to Serrano, I will deal with this on my own." Dooku ordered his apprentice who did so without argument. No sooner had her fighter taken off, Dooku unsheathed his own lightsaber, activating its red blade and prepared for battle. "It appears we both have a common enemy boy. The question is will you be willing to help me deal with this munity before saving your friend?" Dooku asked. "I still don't believe what you said about my mom, but if I am going to get the answers I want then I have no other choice." Robert responded as he reclaimed his lightsabers and activated them as he and Dooku stood back-to-back as the IG-100 droids circled them.

Meanwhile, Erik and Barriss had almost caught up to the rest of the main forces. Barriss was still thinking about what she said to Erik and wondered if she had fallen to the dark side. However, her heart was telling her that she wasn't seduced to the side of evil but was still pure and on the side of good. "So Barriss, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner sometime after this battle. As friends, I don't want the order to think that you have broken the code." Erik asked as the two moved through the branches and vines of the islands forest. "I would love to Erik, but right now I am more concerned about what master Skywalker said over the commlink. We have to hurry if we are to save Robert."

As the two moved through the forest inside the enemy base, Tol pushed Ahsoka forwards along a corridor towards another hanger bay. "You Sith always betray each other, don't you?" Ahsoka said as she was pulled into the hanger. "Be quiet. If you can't keep that mouth of yours shut, I will gag you or better yet remove your tongue." Skorr threatened. Deciding it was best to keep her comments to herself, Ahsoka became quiet as Tol motioned for two Acolytes to secure her binders to a pole and activated a ray shield, keeping her from getting away even if she managed to get loose from her bounds. "The rest of you prepare for battle. No doubt that Dooku and that boy will be here soon and we will be ready for them." Skorr ordered.

Back in the main hanger, Dooku and Robert both let out a powerful force push sending the Magnaguards back a few good feet, giving them more room to maneuver. Extending his hand, Dooku sent a torrent of force Lightning towards three droids while Robert jumped off his shoulder somersaulting and slicing one of the 'stick tinnies' as Ahsoka called them in half. Two more Magnaguards charged towards him, raising their staffs and prepared to hit him. Blocking both strikes with his sabers, Robert watched as Dooku unleashed a lighting fast Ataru strike slicing one of the guards legs off and destroying the other. As the legless guard crawled towards Dooku, Robert stabbed the droid in the head just as another guard thrusted its staff towards his back sending a semi-powerful shock through his body.

Turing around with narrowed eyes, Robert cut off the droid's arms before thrusting his twin sabers into the enemy droid's chest as Dooku stabbed another droid from behind. Deactivating his green saber, Robert pulled his M1911 from its holster and once the droid came into range fired an entire clip of .45ACP ammo into its head destroying it for good. "Just like your mother, the two of us make a good team." Dooku said as he deactivated his lightsaber. Deactivating his blue saber, Robert collected his guns and armor, placed them in the corner and activated the tracking device on his armor for the main unit to find as he proceeded towards the door that Skorr went through with Dooku right behind him.

 _Roberts point of view_

I didn't know what to believe. Was Dooku telling the truth about my mom that she was a jedi and I was a descendant of the legendary Revan himself. I kept sensing if Dooku was playing tricks but instead I sensed he was telling the truth. Either way, I needed answers and Dooku was the only one who could give me those answers.

"I can sense your distrust of me." Dooku said as we ran after his former loyal Acolyte. "Wouldn't you be if you were told that your mom had a secret and she never told you about it?" I asked the Count, slicing through a couple of droids that got in my way.

"Your mother, whatever her reasons decided to keep the truth from you were her own." The Count said. "Well she should have told me before she was murdered. When I find who murdered her they will wish they were never born." I grimly stated. "I would control that anger of yours. If you let it take control of you, it will lead you to the path of the dark side." Dooku said with utmost concern.

"This coming from the guy who left the order after the death of his third padawan at the hands of some horn-headed freak. Yeah you're a regular Einstein when it comes to the dark side." I spat towards the count. "Believe me boy, I want nothing more than to find the one who took your mother from us. But I will not let that urge control me. If I let it control me, then I will be no better that my master." Dooku stated as the two of us came face to face with more battle droids.

"Great. More clankers. I really hate these guys." I said leaping into the middle of the droids, activating my lightsabers and spinning around like a certain orange furred, blue short and red sneaker wearing marsupial slashed all the droids into pieces. "I'm never doing that again." I said dizzily.

Walking towards the door I plunged my sabers into the door and began to cut a hole through it. Surprisingly, Dooku also began to help me cut through the door. "Don't think this change's anything. You're still the enemy." I began as I drew back my sabers. "But since you're helping me, I will let you go when this is over." I added, just as Dooku pulled back his own saber from the door. "I appreciate it boy, and when we meet after this I will give you a fair fight. I give you my word." Dooku assured me as the two of us let out a combined force push towards the door, sending it flying into four of his former Acolytes. "Then it's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I am all out of bubblegum and I don't even chew it." I stated as the two of us charged into the fray.

 _Normal point of view_

While Dooku and Robert made their way through the hordes of the droids in the base, Anakin, Rex, Kilo, The Expendables, Lagoon crew, Erik, Fenrir, Lycan and Barriss had just made their way into the base and found themselves in the fighter assembly complex of the base. "Looks like this is where these things are being built." Gunner said as prepared to apply some C4 explosives to the terminals, but before he could apply the plastic explosives, Fenrir stopped him. "We need to know more about these things. We take the data and then we blow them up." Fenrir stated.

"Yeah, I got that, but I just want to hurry and save the kid." Gunner stated as he put the C4 back into his pouch. "Well then let's see what we got." Benny said as he began to work his magic on the terminal. "Looks like these fighters are powered a set off twin ion engines mounted just behind the cockpit. And has only twin cannons mounted underneath the cockpit. Grade twelve titanium hull, Quadanium Steel solar panels in the wings and no hyperdrive. No shields either. These things are cheap and easy to build." Benny said as he downloaded the schematics for the fighters. "TIE fighters." Lincoln joked. "These things are only in the prototype stage. With further funding from the seppies and banking clan, these things could be made into bombers and interceptors, equipped with shields and carry bombs. These fighters would be able to launch lighting fast strikes and ambush our supply convoys." Benny hypothesized.

"Can we destroy the schematics?" Dutlas asked. Before Benny could answer several commando droids entered the room and opened fire on the group. While Anakin and Barriss began to apply the Soresu technique, deflecting the enemy fire, Revy jumped off of Anakin's shoulders and fired her blasters while performing a dolphin dive downing six of the droids before leaping to the left and firing her blasters again destroying the remaining droids. "Kind of reminds me of how Payne fought." Lee said to Caesar, thinking about another member of the Expendables, Max Payne.

Max Payne, a New Yorker native and former detective joined the Expendables four years after Roberts mother was murdered. Three years prior to him joining the group, he was investigating a lead that several businesses owned by several politicians during the early Obama era were using their companies to funnel the sale of narcotics and weapons to several gangs and criminal organizations across the country. He brought it up to his superiors, but they claimed there was no evidence to prove such accusations were valid.

Instead, Max began to work on his own and began following leads given to him by an ex-riker who hated seeing innocent people caught in the crossfire of the shootouts between the rival factions. The leads lead him to a small shipping company owned by a mysterious man who had never made an appearance in the years since he started his company. The lead proved to be solid as Max had discovered vast stockpiles of AK-47's, RPK's, RPG's and other military grade fire power and drugs like opium, cocaine and marijuana. The worst part was that the company was even selling the drugs to children.

Eventually, he gathered enough evidence to prove that the companies were conducting illegal activities and presented it to the NYPD police chief. Unfortunately, the chief was in on the activities and arrested Payne on the spot for dealing narcotics and weapons. Striped of his status as a detective and kicked off the force without a proper trial. His 'dealings' made the papers all over the country, naturally there was an uproar of protests from people who believed his innocence and those who believed he was guilty wanted him locked away for the rest of his life.

Under siege from the media and even surviving a couple attempts on his life made by a PMC company hired by the mysterious owner of the shipping company, he made his way to Sao Paulo Brazil and became a well-known vigilante protecting the innocent people of the favela's who were getting caught in the crossfire. Naturally, Barney caught wind of the whole 'detective orchestrated war' and tracked him to Brazil.

At first Max thought Barney was sent to kill him, but after saving his life from a sniper he listened to Ross's offer. With no other options, Max excepted the offer and became the groups resident 'gunslinger' for his excellent use of his dual PT92 pistols. A few weeks into his time as a member of the group, Max found a lead that would clear his name of being the instigator for the current gang war in the big apple.

The lead took him to Montana where he found several stockpiles of military and chemical weapons. This time he found the proof he needed to convict the chief of police of his involvement in the gang war, one of the many individuals who was distributing confiscated weapons to the gangs, receiving several bribes from mob bosses and even ran an extortion racket.

This time he took the evidence to the mayor of New York, was cleared of all charges and was even offered the position as the chief of police. He declined and decided to stay with the Expendables but assured the mayor that if he ever needed assistance to call him. In fact, while Barney and the others went after Stonebanks, Max was called back to the city to investigate a report of a deranged individual stalking high school and college students and sometimes kidnapping and torturing them.

While he was a master of dual pistols he was also skilled with automatic and semi-automatic weapons like the M1A rifle during his time as a member of Swat. Last thing they heard about him, he was close to tracking down the killer.

As Caesar and Lee watched Revy return to her feet they couldn't help but wonder how Payne was doing.

As the heavy weapons and sniper experts of the Expendables waited as Benny downloaded the schematics for the fighter, Cassie, Rex and Gunner examined the automated assembly line for the fighters and began to determine the best area to plant the explosives. "If we plant those explosives on the reactor we can destroy the entire area with only a few charges." Rex stated as he turned towards the assembly lines reactor. "It could backfire and may end up taking the whole base with it." Cassie said, scratching her head with doubt.

"This will probably take no more than five pounds of C4." Gunner stated as he looked back to the control room as Barney gave them a thumbs up and they began to plant the explosives. The moment they began to place the charges, more droids entered the area and began to opened fire. The battle had once again resumed.

Meanwhile, Robert and Dooku watched as over forty acolytes of various species all activated their red bladed lightsabers and prepared for battle. Spotting Ahsoka bound to a pole, Robert was about to move when Tol walked over to the barrier keeping Ahsoka from getting away. "I can sense the dark side growing in you boy." Tol said with a grin. "There is an easy way for you to save your friend. Become my apprentice and I will let your friend walk away with her life." He added. "We'll take them together. Neither of us can eliminate all of them at once. I will draw their attention while you…" Dooku began say until he noticed Robert leaping into the air. "No time for planning I'll take them myself." He proclaimed as he landed in the center of a group of acolytes with his sabers ignited.

Two acolytes attempted a jumping Ataru strike, but Robert jumped into the air catching the Acolytes off guard and sending two double Shien strikes across their chests killing them before he landed and lunged towards three other Acolytes with a wild Niman attack at two of them before sending a powerful force push towards the other one killing all three of them.

One Acolyte threw her double-bladed lightsaber at him, but he ducked as the saber returned to its thrower. Seeing his opponent was a beautiful Twi'lek, Robert sent out another force push, sending the Twi'lek into the wall knocking her out cold. _"I will never kill women."_ He thought to himself as he parried a blow from two more acolytes and then applied the Dulon maneuver sending an upward slash across their bodies killing them.

While he was taken aback by the sheer courage and skill of his padawan's son, Dooku countered a Shii-Cho strike from a Zabrak acolyte before using a Makashi Riposte to block the attack and then attacked the enemies' vulnerable midsection killing his opponent. Four more of his former acolytes charged towards him, but before they could get within striking distance sent a surge of lightning towards them before throwing his saber at them, separating their heads from their bodies.

Back in the assembly area, Barney, Erik, Fenrir and Lincoln fired their weapons towards commando droids before they were within striking distance of Gunner and the others. Using the force, Barriss pulled several battle droids towards her before destroying them with Soresu blocking strike. She spotted Erik trying to take down three battle droids, but had placed themselves behind a low bearing wall, causing his shots to hit the metal. Lifting the droids up with the force, Barriss gave Erik a clear shot as he fired several bursts of 5.56mm rounds towards the droids destroying them for good.

As Lincoln laid down suppressing fire on an approaching squad of super battle droids with his K3 just as Gunner called out that the explosives were planted. Picking up her M4, Cassie loaded a 40mm grenade into her weapons M203 and aimed at an approaching super battle droid and was about to fire until Rex gunned down the droid with his twin pistols. "Bad idea to fire a grenade this close to explosives. It usually ends up taking you and any nearby enemies with you." Rex stated as he gunned down another super battle droid as the group began to leave the assembly area.

"Double time it! Those charges are on a thirty second timer." Gunner shouted, firing his HK53 as he made his retreat. By the time they exited the area, the charges exploded destroying the reactor and assembly line at the same time. The explosion echoed made the entire base shake.

On the other side, Obi-Wan and ghost company felt the shaking as they entered the hanger bay where Ventress's Fanblade used to be. "There's the kids weapons." Waxer said as he collected the armor and weapons. "Take a look at these droids. The kid couldn't have done this on his own. Any ideas general Kenobi?" Cody asked as the general looked towards the saber marks on the Magnaguards. "I think Robert might have had some help in taking these droids down. But…" Obi-Wan began before Anakin and the others entered the hanger with Plo, Ayala, Luminara, Shaak and Rahm. "We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to find Robert quickly." Anakin reminded his old master.

Wasting no time they proceeded down the corridor and soon came into another hanger just as Tol stabbed Robert from behind, his body falling towards the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cassie shouted.

 _Roberts point of view_

 _Ten minutes earlier_

I had cut down my twelfth Dark Acolyte when several more brought their sabers down on me, some nicking my clothing and sending a sharp pain through my body. One of my foes was about to stab me in the back when an explosion occurred shacking the base and causing my opponent to miss his target. Deactivating my sabers, I leapt into the air, sent a powerful force repulse disintegrating the acolytes to atoms before landing back on the ground panting and watching as six more acolytes surrounded me.

"I am offering you a chance at power. Yet you would defy your destiny and side with the loosing side of the war. Your abilities would be put to better use as my apprentice. Isn't that worth the life of your friend?" Tol asked as I caught my breath.

"I will never abandon my friends for power and you wouldn't keep your word anyway. You have no honor. You'll never stop me." I said as I activated my sabers gripping them tightly. " **I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"** I shouted as I charged towards four more dark jedi, not even hearing Dooku's pleas for me to stop.

 **(Transformers Forest Battle IMAX version begins)**

I sent a downwards leg slash towards one of the fallen jedi, cutting his leg before plunging my sabers into his chest killing him. No sooner had I done so, another fallen jedi rushed towards me with a flying right kick hitting me in the jaw. Turning towards my attacker, I pulled their sabers from their grasp before cutting their head off.

The last two dark jedi charged towards me and attempted to use a Form VII. Backflipping away from the strike I took a left side kick to the face, causing me to drop my green saber and spat out some blood from my mouth. With my empty hand, I grabbed one of the fallen jedi and slammed them into the wall, before performing a dashing slash across the last dark jedi's chest. "Piece of shit." I spat towards the corpse before holding my saber in a ready position. "Who's next?" I asked before a red blade pierced my chest.

 **(Theme ends)**

With my strength fading fast, I turned my head and saw that Tol had managed to get behind me and stabbed me from behind. "It would have been glorious had you become my apprentice. Alas, you're so weak." Tol said sadistically as I heard my aunt shout at the top of her lungs just as Skorr threw me towards the wall near my friends.

No sooner had I hit the floor, Barriss and Ray ran over to me and tried to heal me. But it was no use. As I started to become weaker and weaker, I heard Barriss speak. "This is all my fault. I should have payed more attention to my visions I should have done more to save you." She said beginning to sob. "It's not your fault, Barriss. None of this is." I said coughing weakly before I turned towards Anakin and the others. "Do me a favor. Kick. His. Ass." I said with my final breath before everything faded to white.

 _Normal point of view_

All across the galaxy, Jedi young and old could feel a life had just been extinguished. On Coruscant both Yoda and Sidious could sense that the Lone Wolf was dead.

On Scarif, Cassie threw down her M4, picked up Roberts blue lightsaber, activated it and charge towards her nephew's murderer. She was going to make him pay for what he had done.

 **Cliffhangers, we all hate them don't we.**

 **I will admit that when I was writing this chapter I was conflicted between having Robert live or suffer the same thing that happened to Optimus in Revenge of The Fallen.**

 **So looks like Cassie is going to charge recklessly into battle against Tol. Don't worry she won't die, but she won't fight Tol either.**

 **Next time: Rebirth, Love, Anger and Sorrow, the final part of the Scariff Arc.**

 **Until next time please rate and review and an early May the forth be with you.**


	17. Rebirth

**I bet you all thought that Robert was dead for good. Extreme spoiler he's not. Oh, and when I mentioned a certain Orange furred marsupial, I was referring to the one and only Crash Bandicoot. One of my favorite and funniest crazy video game characters.**

 **Now its time for our hero to return. Disclaimers are the same as always so please enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Rebirth

May 13th 2018, 21BBY

Unknown Location

1500 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

"Do me a favor. Kick. His. Ass." That was the last thing I said before I saw a bright light.

No sooner had I passed on I found myself in a strange world. At first, I thought it was heaven, but I looked around and found myself standing in a large grassland area. I almost believed I seeing a mirage, but when I touched a blade of grass I could feel it.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked to no one in particular. "No, you are in between the living and the dead." A voice said from behind. I turned around and to my surprise saw my mom, wearing a white angel like robe. "MOM!" I said with excitement, running up to her and hugging her. "I missed you. To think that Dooku lied and said that you were a jedi, his padawan no less. What a load of lies." I said to her.

"It's actually true." She said causing me let go of her and step a few inches back. "I was a jedi and Dooku was my master." She added. "No that's not true, that's impossible. You said you were born on earth. You attended Boston College in the late seventies. You… you're telling the truth, aren't you?" I asked, still unwilling to believe her. "Yes. I am. I was born on Mandalore, Dooku found me and brought me to the jedi temple after Death Watch killed my parents and destroyed my village." She said beginning to explain to me the events of how she came to be Dooku's padawan.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret from me and what does Revan have to do with any of this?" I asked angered. "Too answer your first question, I kept it a secret from you until the time was right to tell you the truth. You wouldn't have believed me if told you. That I was from another galaxy and had these incredible powers." She began as she sat down by a large oak tree. "As for the answer to your second question Revan is a part of our family, our great, great, great grandfather as humans of earth would say." She added.

I got to my knees. "So, then everything you told me about your past was a lie. You never went to Boston College or were born on May 19th 1977. You made it all up, so you could protect me, why?" I asked "It is because that both of us have the ability to use Shining Finger. When Revan perfected it, the Sith tried to master it themselves. However, it can only be used by those whose hearts have the strong desire to protect those they care about. Do you remember that incident when you were four years old?" she explained and asked.

"I remember we were driving along the interstate. One moment everything was fine the next we got stuck on a railroad crossing. You tried to start the car but it wouldn't start. You were about to exit when an oncoming southbound freight train was approaching. You got me out and we got away from the crossing just in time as the train smashed the car in two. One of the pieces made its way towards me I was too scared to move and that's the last thing I remember before you pushed me out of the way. Are you saying that…you used Shining Finger to save my life?" I asked my mother.

"Yes. While it is normally used with a Lightsaber, I used your fathers knife to cut the car piece in two. The power gave the blade the power it needed. I used that power to save you." She stated.

"I now understand why you kept this a secret from me, but it doesn't change the fact that I am dead. Ahsoka is in danger and there's nothing I can do. Its over." I stated banging my fist on the grass. "Its not over boy." A new voice said. Turning around, I saw that Revan and his lover Bastila appeared, behind them two other members of older generations of jedi. Meetra Surik the jedi exile and another of my ancestors Satele Shan appeared from dense fog. "We have been watching you." Meetra said. "A long, long time." Bastila added.

"You have fought for the Jedi order, our current generation with courage and with sacrifice. The qualities of a jedi knight. A knight worthy of our secret. There is a more powerful version of Shining Finger, one that calls from one's dedication to the one he loves. Return now to your family. Use your ability to defeat your foe. It is and always has been your destiny." Revan stated as some of the galaxies greatest jedi began to vanish. "It's time for me to go." My mom said as he began to walk away. "Wait Mom. I just want you know that despite all the secrets you kept from me, your still my mom and I will always love you." I said as I hugged my mom one last time. "And I love you to my son. Go now, your friends need you and tell Cassie that I wish her and your friend Rex the best of luck in their relationship." She said breaking the hug as she vanished. "Goodbye Mom." I said, tears leaving my eyes as the grassland disappeared.

 _Normal point of view_

Anger. Rage. Revenge.

Cassie felt all of these feelings. Watching her beloved nephew get killed like an unwanted puppy made her blood boil.

Family was important to her, more important than any of her weapons or all the money she made in her years as a mercenary. Losing the founder of the unit was bad. Losing their founders wife was even worse, but losing her nephew was the final straw.

Running towards Tol with Roberts blue saber held tightly in her hands, Cassie slide underneath the Dark Jedi and slashed the control panel of the barrier holding Ahsoka. Getting behind the poll that her held her bindings, she cut them and handed the Togruta her lightsaber, activating it and holding it in the reverse grip position. "You'll pay for what you've done." Ahsoka proclaimed charging towards Tol and attacking with a Ataru strike. Tol countered it and then attempted a Makashi strike to her chest but was blocked by Anakin, wielding Roberts green saber along with his own. "Tol Skorr, you're under arrest for murder, treason and kidnapping. Surrender and you won't be harmed." Anakin said to the dark jedi.

"The day I surrender is the day you get shot down and killed." Tol spat, performing a Vaapad strike targeting Anakin's prosthetic hand, only to be blocked by Anakin's surprise Dooku. "We may be enemies Skywalker. But this 'man' took the life of my padawan's son. I will never forgive him for this crime, so for now I am on your side." Dooku said before holding his saber in the Form II opening stance as Obi-Wan, Plo, Aayla and Rahm joined the fray while Cassie and the others stayed with Barriss and Luminara.

"Even if there are more of you, I have the advantage." Tol proclaimed as he pulled a fallen acolytes lightsaber and activated it, giving him an extra blade to use against his enemies.

One of the unconscious acolytes regained her senses and watched as Dooku and the jedi attacked Tol in an attempt to take him down for the murder of the lone wolf. Turing her gaze towards Roberts body, the twi'lek ran towards the fallen, kneeling down besides his body. "He didn't kill me. I ow him that much." She said looking towards Roberts wound. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head off." Rexy said pointing the barrel of one of her cutlasses at her head. "I was scared and tired of all the fighting we have been doing in this war. I don't want to fight, all I wanted to do was protect the people of the galaxy and save lives." The Twi'lek said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "But after fighting alongside masters like Krell, I began to believe that we would all become like him. Cold and heartless, not caring for those that have died in battle. I'm a healer but he forced me to fight. If that is what we are becoming than I wanted no part of it. But after seeing that this boy sparred me, I feel I have a second chance at being a jedi." The twi'lek added.

"Give her chance. After all isn't it best to give others a chance for redemption?" Barriss said as she removed Roberts pendant and held it in her hand. "We're not like Krell. We aren't cruel and heartless like he is, we all make our own destinies and no one can force us to follow a certain path." She added.

"I can't believe the kids dead." Breach said clenching his fist in anger. "I thought he would survive the war with us." He added, watching as the general Skywalker attempted a low Ataru strike only for Tol to jump back and avoid it before using the force to send one of the dead bodies towards Anakin before pressing a button on his gauntlet, causing the hanger doors behind him to open and ran towards a back-landing pad where his fighter was waiting.

Taking the BFG from Waxer and converting it to launcher mode, Dutch aimed at the fighter. "That son-of-a-bitch ain't getting away!" he stated as he ran past the lightsaber wielders battling it out and stopped a few feet away from the fighter. Charging up the launcher, he fired the weapon. The green orb of plasma arced towards Tol's Sabaoth fighter, hitting it and leaving nothing but a burning wreck. "He's not getting away." Dutch said running back before Skorr noticed him.

Seeing that his escape route was destroyed, Tol began to laugh maniacally. "You fools, destroying my escape has only doomed you all." He shouted as he began to channel his own force energy into his sabers. This shocked everyone especially Dooku. They all thought that Tol was about to use Shining Finger, this however was not the case. "Allow me to show you what I have learned. DARKNESS FINGER!" he shouted before lunging forward and sending a powerful slash that knocked everyone down to the ground.

Watching from the hanger Barriss watched in shock as some of the orders best swordsman were knocked down by a powerful dark side power that no one had ever seen before. Bringing up her lightsaber, she prepared to activate it and turned towards Barney. "You and the others get out of here. Take him with you, he won't stay here." She said with determination. "Give him a proper burial, we won't bury him here." She added planning to avenge Roberts death. "Yeah you're not." Roberts voice said as to everyones surprise he got back to his feet and his wound gone as if he never even died. "How's that possible?" the Twi'lek asked in surprise.

"The force works in mysterious ways. I heard what you said and I believe you deserve a second chance." Robert said as he called his lightsabers back to him, just in time to see Tol approach Ahsoka. Seeing his friend in danger, he leapt into the air activating his sabers and lunged towards Tol.

Approaching Skywalkers downed padawan, Tol prepared to kill her. "So, it ends, a fitting end for one so young and foolish like yourself. A pity your friend can't save you. His skills with a lightsaber and the force were remarkable, but his end game was a little short." He joked evilly. Bringing his sabers down on Ahsoka he was suddenly stopped by a pair of blue and green blades. Looking up Tol gasped at his opponent. "It's not possible, I killed you!" Tol said shocked as Robert sent a powerful force push towards Skorr sending him back several feet before making his way to Dooku, offering him his hand. "Can you fight?" he asked helping Dooku back to his feet. "Yes, I can fight. How are you still alive?" the count asked.

"My mom and my family and another legendary jedi. You were right about what you said, I'm sorry I doubted you about my mom. I was confused but now I know the truth. It still doesn't change the fact that we're enemies, but I feel like I can trust you." Robert explained to Dooku. "I appreciate those words my boy. But this is your fight. Defeat him and claim victory for your family." Dooku said as he jumped towards the landing pad.

"You tried to kill my friends and family. You tried to kill my mom's master. You're a monster Tol and monsters must be destroyed." Robert stated as he held his sabers in his preferred shien reverse grip style preparing for battle. "I killed you once boy, I can do it again." Tol spat as he lunged forward with a twin uppercut slash, but Robert backflipped and landed near the smoldering remains of Skorr's fighter. "Listen up Goat-Face, I have faced Vizsla, Bulq and Grievous. They're nothing compared to you. If you attack my friends then you deal with me. So, I will ask only once, surrender!" Robert demanded as he prepared to strike.

"Such bravado. I think I'm going to gag." Skorr retorted and once again attempted a double strike towards the earth-born jedi. "Surrendering is for the weak." He added as Robert leapt over Tol and landed behind him. "One shall stand, one shall fall." Robert stated as he launched into the air, preforming an Ataru double aerial strike, causing Tol to counter with his twin blades and forcing Robert to somersault and land on the beach below the landing pad.

 **(Blow me away begins)**

Robert looked up as Tol landed on the sandy beach, lunging towards him with the intention of stabbing him through the chest again. Stepping to the right Robert dodged the attack and spinning 360 degrees attacked with series of fast Niman strikes to which Skorr countered with a Soresu block.

Their sabers locked, Robert used his built-up momentum and sent Tol's lightsabers out of his hands and landing in the sand. Deactivating his own sabers and raising his fists. "We don't need weapons to finish this." Robert said as he ran forward and delivered a powerful punch to Tol's right jaw. Clutching his jaw, Tol watched as the boy he thought he killed landed a bicycle kick to his chest sending him crashing into a large rock on the beach. "So be it boy." Tol spat as he blocked a left side kick and knocked Robert to the ground with a sweep kick.

Preparing to send a powerful right punch to his face, Robert flipped back to his feet and countered with a double arm block before sending an uppercut towards Tol's lower jaw, causing the dark jedi to grasp his jaw once again. "You still don't get it do you? I was trained by some of the best hand-to-hand combat experts from all over earth. Anything you throw at me I can avoid and counter. You are skilled with a lightsaber but when it comes to hand-to-hand you're a rank amateur." Robert spat as he noticed the others watching from above.

"I may not be skilled in the ways of the fist. But I am more powerful with the force." Tol retorted before unleashing a powerful force push, sending Robert flying into the cliff wall before calling his lightsabers back to him. "Have you no honor?" Robert asked as Tol lunged forward with a twin Vaapad strike towards him causing the earth native to leap into the air, landing behind his opponent and reactivating his own sabers. "Not even a little." The fallen jedi responded once again attempting a twin Vaapad strike towards him.

Blocking his attack with a Form V Jar'Kai counter, Robert and Tol both attempted to send a powerful force push towards each other. However, neither one was giving in. Using his far superior powers in the force, Tol sent a surge of Force Lighting towards Ahsoka, causing her to scream in pain and forcing Robert to turn his gaze towards his friend, giving Tol the chance he needed and using the shiim maneuver, wounded Robert in the left leg.

Leaping back and breaking their battle with the force. Robert, ignoring the pain in his leg surged forwards towards his opponent. From above the ex-twi'lek dark acolyte watched in amazement as the one who sparred her life continued to battle despite the wounds he had sustained. "This boy is very strong. Stronger than anything I have ever seen before." She said to Kota who nodded in agreement. "He is strong, physically and mentally. While he does have some flaws, it's clear that he is one to never back down from a challenge or a tough opponent." Kota explained as he then turned towards Dooku. "This is even more proof that he is my padawan's son." Dooku said as a small tear came to his eye, remembering another time when Linda refused to back down during a fight with criminal with a Cortosis made vibro sword. Despite the skill of the criminal, she emerged victorious and brought him to justice.

"What will you do Sheila?" Dooku asked the twi'lek. "I will turn myself in and begin to redeem myself." Sheila replied as they continued to watch the battle between Tol and Robert.

Holding his blue saber behind his back and his green saber in front, Robert sent a Niman pushing slash, causing Tol to drop his second saber allowing Robert to destroy it. Deactivating his green saber, Robert surged towards Tol with a Form VII strike, pushing Tol's saber closer and closer to his face. Removing one of his hands from his saber, Tol gut punched robert allowing him to push the earth born back. "You have your honor. I on the other hand will do whatever it takes to win. DARKNESS FINGER!" Tol spat as he once again channeled the dark side of the force through his saber and sent a powerful blast wave towards Robert. To everyone's surprise, Robert blocked the attack with his saber and soon began to glow.

 **(Blow me away ends and Shining Finger theme begins)**

"That's where you're wrong. Power doesn't come from skill or abilities. It comes from the desire and need to do what is right." Robert exclaimed as he began to channel his energy into his saber.

"THIS IS FOR AHSOKA AND MY FAMILY!" Robert shouted, causing Tol to step back slightly startled by what was happening.

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWSOME POWER!" Robert shouted before placing both his hands onto his lightsaber. "ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" he added as his saber began to turn pure white.

"TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHIIINNNIIIIGGG FIIIIINNNNNGGEEERRR!" Robert shouted as he lunged forward and sent a powerful slash across Tol's chest before skidding to a stop across the sand. Wounded and gasping for breath Tol attempted to make his way towards the earth born but collapsed.

Walking over to the fallen jedi Robert looked Tol in the eyes. "I rise, you fall." Robert stated as Tol's eyes closed for the last time.

 **(Shining Finger theme ends)**

Jumping to the top of the cliff, Robert knelt down and held his leg in pain. "You ok?" Ahsoka asked as Sheila ran over and used the force to heal his injury. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you, did Tol hurt you?" Robert asked before Dooku walked over towards them. "I ensured that no harm came to your friend. I may be a sith lord, but I am not cruel and sadistic like Tol was." Dooku stated just as several Lightsabers were heard activating behind him.

"Dooku, you're under arrest." Anakin stated before Robert shouted "Stop." Looking towards him, the jedi looked in surprise. "Let him go. Hasn't there been enough violence and death for one day. Dooku had no intention of taking Ahsoka prisoner. He helped me against the Dark Acolytes and fought against Tol. He may be the leader of the confederacy, but he is also my mom's former master." Robert protested as Anakin lowered his saber. "Very well." Anakin said reluctantly.

As Dooku made his way towards his Solar Sailor, he turned around and looked towards Robert. "Thank you, my boy." Dooku said as he entered his ship and left the planet.

"We could have ended the war hear and now if we captured Dooku." Anakin said to Robert as gunships landed near their position. "I don't think so. I sense that Dooku is going to undergo a change as long as the war continues. Who knows, he might surrender one day." Robert said hopefully as the gunships left the enemy base and returned to the republic ships. The Battle of Scarif was over.

 **So, what do you all think, good chapter or could have been better? I put a lot of thought into this chapter and wanted to signify the beginning of Dooku's redemption.**

 **Anyway, one more chapter after this and the second story will be finished. Remember to leave a review and I will see you all next time.**


	18. Seeds of Darkness planted

**Had to take down my previous chapter to make a few adjustments to it, so sorry if any of you were confused.**

 **Before I begin the final chapter, I would like to clarify a few things from some of my other chapters. Faye Lee, the member of the Expendables I mentioned in chapter 9 comes from the game Binary Domain by Sega.**

 **Max Payne is based on the main character from the games made by Rockstar Games.**

 **Tol's move Darkness finger is another ability that comes from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, but unlike the ability in the anime, this power is drawn from the dark side of the force and not the power of the Dark Gundam cells as I think its power comes from.**

 **Kind of surprised no one spotted the Halo 3 material I used, but no big deal.**

 **Anyways here is the final chapter of my second story. Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 18: Seeds of darkness planted

May 19th 2018, 21BBY

Coruscant, Sidious's hideout

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

He was furious that is plan had failed.

For the first time during the war one of his plans had failed and he payed dearly. Darth Sidious wanted the Lone Wolf on his side to quicken the destruction of the jedi and republic so that he may build his empire.

He laid out a trail to force the boy to build up his anger and rage to fuel his descent to the dark side. He leaked the location of several separatist bases to the republic and yet he still failed. To make matters worse, someone in the separatist alliance had leaked the location of their secret weapons factory on Scarif and now the republic was in control of the factory and had repurposed the factory into a repair yard.

The droid army suffered heavy casualties and eighty percent of the blockade was destroyed. Even with the TIE fighter prototype the republic was able to take the planet and now crippled the confederacy's war effort. Tol Skorr and a majority of the Dark Acolytes were killed by the boy and now the earth born knew the truth about his heritage.

"The defeat was a major setback to my plans. But no matter, the republic and jedi will fall and soon the sith will rule the galaxy once more."Sidious said to himself before he brought up a map of the galaxy and turned his eyes towards the unknown regions. "Yet, I still have the advantage. The jedi do not know of my identity and even now, the boy still lingers towards the dark side." He added sinisterly as he brought up a planet many in the galaxy have never heard of. "My sleeper agents on that backwater planet are making the necessary preparations for my empire's beginning. They will see it as a sign of peace and will bow before their new master. I must ensure that no one discovers my identity until the time is right." He went on.

"Skywalkers padawan may be of some use in the future, but for now I will focus my efforts on dragging the war on until jedi are at their weakest." He said before laughing to himself.

Jedi Temple.

1000 hours

Walking through the halls of the temple, Sheila smiled.

Upon returning to the temple she immediately surrendered herself to the order and put her fate in their hands. Her fall to the darkside was the worst thing in her life. Despite the Lone Wolf saying that she deserved a chance at redemption, she felt that she didn't deserve it. When she came face-to-face with Krell, he berated her for her weakness and threatened to kill her right where she stood.

However, she was saved from Krells wrath by Kota who vouched for her trust worthiness causing the besalisk jedi general to back down and stated that she wouldn't be forgiven for her fall. For days, she stayed in a prison cell in the temple with a force collar around her neck restricting her connection to the force.

During those days, she reflected upon her actions and while she did not kill anyone in cold blood she felt guilty for the near death of the Lone Wolf. Everyday, the Lone Wolf would come to her cell, bringing her food and water and would spend a little time talking to her. At first, she thought it was an interrogation, but on his second visit she realized that he was trying to know her better and become her friend.

After six days in her cell she brought before the council and it was decided that she would be given a second chance and not only did she rejoin the order, but she was also sent to work at one of the republics medical stations treating the wounded clone troopers and was approached by master Kota who informed her that when she was not on the medical station would continue her training in the ways of the force.

As she walked towards the halls of healing, she began to think about her second chance. "Its all because of Robert. He helped me redeem myself and if it weren't for him I would be dead." She said to herself as she watched from the window the Albatross leave the planet. During her talks with Robert, she learned that he was going back to earth, to pay respects to his departed mother.

"I hope that one day he will find his mothers killer and bring them to justice. And when he does I will be right there with him to help him choose the correct path." She added before continuing towards the halls of healing to receive the location of the medical station she would be working at from Rig Nema, a jedi doctor.

Boxborough Massachusetts

Earth

1900 hundred hours

 _Roberts point of view_

As the sun began to set on the world I called home, I walked through the cemetery of my home town and walked towards my mom's grave. Behind me were Master Yoda, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Fenrir, Erik, Barriss, Rex, Barney and the rest of the Expendables.

Not many people came by the cemetery at this time of day, most were either coming home, eating dinner or had fallen asleep in front of the Tv, so we didn't have to worry about people getting scared and thinking that aliens were invading the earth.

In my hands, a large bundle of flowers was held and back around my neck my lucky bullet. The moment we returned to Coruscant, Barriss returned my pendant to me and held me tight, crying that she almost lost one of her friends.

I was grateful for Barriss, the courage and determination she showed during the battle proved that while she still hated all the fighting that was going on she was more than willing to fight for the right thing. I could see that she was becoming a great jedi and will become a greater jedi knight in the future.

Stopping in front of my mom's grave, I used my knife to cut away the moss that had grown around the tombstone and saw the writing on the concrete stone.

Linda F. Lehner

May 19th 1977-November 21st 2010

Loving mother and friend

Kneeling down I placed the flowers by her grave as tears came to my eyes. "I understand why you kept the secrets about your past and my heritage a secret." I began to say as I placed my hand on the grave. "I would have done the same thing. But it doesn't change the fact that you never had the chance to tell me in person." I added as Ahsoka and Yoda walked up beside me.

"You have a good son. You must be very proud of him." Ahsoka said before she walked away. "Miss you greatly I do, Padawan Shan." The small jedi master said before he as well left the grave.

"I may not be able to see you again, but I will never forget you mom. You will always be a part of my life. Goodbye." I said with tears falling from my eyes before hugging Cassie who comforted me.

" _We may not be able to see you again either, but we're always family."_ I heard a voice call out in my head. Looking back, I saw Courtney and her parents smiling and waving at me. Turns out, even in death they never blamed me for what happened to them and now I felt at peace and no longer blamed myself for their deaths.

Returning to the Albatross, we left the graveyard and prepared for the return to Coruscant. Neither one of us knowing that one day, we would return not as natives but as saviors.

 _Normal point of view_

As the Albatross prepared to make the jump to hyperspace, Robert pulled out his holo journal and once again began to record a message.

" _Our worlds united by a long-forgotten event and a future full of uncertainty, one that we will face together, not as jedi but as friends. I am Robert Lehner, the Lone Wolf and I send this message so that our loved ones will never be forgotten. For those in memory we live on."_

As he finished his recording, the ship entered hyperspace, no one knowing that Roberts eyes once again began to turn yellow. He had been tainted by the darkside and no one knew it.

 **Second story finished. A combination of Star Wars Rebels season 2 ending and Revenge of the Fallen ending.**

 **Looks like Robert and company are in for the long haul. Question is, will it turn out for the better or worse. Until next time, this is CT7567Rules signing off to give my brain some much needed R R. Please leave a review.**


End file.
